Finding Peace: Winglets
by Warrior of Spectra
Summary: While Peacemaker attends the Jade Mountain Academy and experiences dreams of his past life, the world still feels the influence of Darkstalker's actions six years after his defeat. (One-shot chapters set before and during Finding Peace.)
1. The Letter

**Because Finding Peace is the story of Peacemaker, naturally Finding Peace strictly follows Peacemaker's perspective. **

**But as I started writing Finding Peace, I realized that there were stories I wanted to tell that take place outside of Peacemaker's perspective, taking a chance to show what is happening around the world outside of The Jade Mountain Academy at this time. That is why I wanted to start this spin-off, of sorts, to tell the stories that are occurring in the world while Peacemaker goes through his own and the also share the stories of dragons close to him before they met.**

**Naturally: These Winglet chapters all have spoilers in them for the Wings of Fire books and Finding Peace. This chapter, in particular, takes place after Chapter 3 and during Chapter 4.  
**

* * *

**Finding Peace: Winglets**

**The Letter**

* * *

Part of Moon wished she had a vision of right now, a small one, not another cataclysmic, mystery, prophecy that foretold the doom of the world and required five dragonets to travel halfway across a continent to stop it.

As in she wished she could take a peek into the future and come back to the present, nothing else…

All so she could see how Peacemaker was doing.

Instead, all she could hear were dragons outside of her apartment in the town of Prosperity, rather than distant voices of a vision. And the only thing she had that could tell her how Peacemaker faired at the Jade Mountain Academy was a scroll addressed to her, delivered by the said Academy's overtalkative SkyWing messenger, Ikaros.

She easily recognized Peacemaker's talon writing, the way he curved the letters in her name was unmistakable, and after all, she had been the one who helped him write when he was younger. The talonship was not perfect, but not bad.

Even though she was excited to read what her little friend had written her, she was still nervous as she stared down at the scroll that lay on her kitchen table in her apartment.

Was Peacemaker having a good time? Was he making friends? Was he still nervous? Was he failing?

Was he…rememb…

Moon shook that thought from her head.

No, of course not. Stop overreacting, Moon. She scolded herself mentally.

The stalling, she realized, was not helping her. She was not going to get a perilous vision of the future, those had largely stopped after the War of Pantala and Pyrrhia. Now the visions were of little importance, and something she could ignore.

No vision, most likely meant Peacemaker was alright…

But she wanted to read his wording of what he was doing, and whether or not she should be concerned.

Raising her talon to the red wax seal, she proceeded to slice it off and let the scroll unravel so she could read it's inner contents. Holding the scroll up to her green eyes could read it, Moon started at the very first sentence.

**Moon,**

**Just wanted to write to you and say hi…Well…hi! **

**Okay so that is not *everything* I wanted to write. But it's a start, right? **

**It's the third day of classes, and so far the Academy has been a great experience. Maybe it's too soon to tell, but my Winglet is filled with an interesting bunch (I'm in the Quartz Winglet, with Prince Cliff, by the way.) **

**I hope your trips have been safe and that diplomacy has been good, I know that there are times you wish that you could stop being a diplomat but we both know you are really good at representing us to the other Queens. **

**I hope that Ikaros can deliver this letter during your stop to the Sand Kingdom. If not, maybe Qibli will give it to you? **

**How is Qibli, by the way? You haven't mentioned him in your last few letters. Is Queen Thorn keeping him busy? I know the Talons of Power are still around, but they should be harmless by now, right? **

**Anyways, unless you see this letter in one of your visions before it gets to you, I hope you get this as soon as possible.**

**I really look forward to your visit, Moon. **

**Well…I guess I should be going now, almost time for bed.**

**Hope all is well.**

**Love,**

**-Peacemaker. **

A sigh of relief escaped Moon as she slowly pressed her forehead to the paper after reading Peacemaker's farewell, smiling gratefully at what she had just read. Reading it, she could imagine the NightWing/RainWing hybrid's calm and happy tone speaking to her. While he may not have been as confident as his teachers had hoped, the happiness he radiated made spending time with him a joy. As if all of the worries of the world had suddenly just dissolved.

It was different from the days before Peacemaker's birth.

Back when he was Darkstalker.

Confident, passionate and charismatic. All three of those qualities defined Darkstalker, for better or for worse. Even though Moon constantly reminded herself of all the evil the Animus had done, and just how far gone in his pursuit of power and domination over the known dragon world...

Moon still could not help but think of those first days she and Darkstalker had 'met.' When Darkstalker had reached out with his mind to speak to her.

All of the things he had taught her about her powers in so short a time were lessons she still held dear to herself to this day. Learning to not only block out the thoughts of others but viewing her powers of mind reading and foresight as a gift, not a curse.

Six years later, Moon still felt a tugging in her mind telling her that the Darkstalker who had unleashed a plague that nearly annihilated the IceWing tribe, enchanted her friends to like him and almost started another war was not the Darkstalker she had first met…

But then, she would remember that, no matter how much she denied it, Darkstalker had always been himself from the moment they had met. But now Darkstalker was given a second chance, in the form of Peacemaker, who was living a life of true happiness, free of the negative qualities of his past life.

Yes, Moon wished things were different, that Darkstalker had changed on his own. But seeing and speaking to Peacemaker, she realized that Kinkajou had made the right call by tricking Darkstalker into eating a strawberry infused with his own power to revert him into a dragonet, but with no powers, NightWing or Animus.

It was not a perfect ending, but it was still a happy one nonetheless.

And Peacemaker was thriving, his future was bright.

That is what mattered.

'_Moon? Can I come in?"_

The thought dragged Moon back to the present as it preceded a knock.

She did not need to call out to who it was at her apartment's door, because she already recognized the tone of the thought to know who was visiting her.

Walking up to the door, she opened it and was met with the sight of the mother of said dragon she was thinking about.

"Hope," Moon greeted with a smile, stepping out of the way so the older NightWing could come into her, rather humble, apartment. "It's good to see you."

"To you as well," Hope answered, smiling as she walked towards the kitchen table, noticing the scroll. "From Peacemaker?"

"Yeah," Moon answered, walking to the table while handing the scroll to Peacemaker's mother. "He's been doing well, it seems."

Hope took a seat at the table, reading through the scroll's contents with a careful eye, as if her son's words may have been hiding some other meaning. Moon didn't blame her, even though Hope was proud that Peacemaker had scored among the highest in his exit exams, she was nervous when he received his acceptance scroll to the Jade Mountain Academy.

After all, Peacemaker had lived his entire life in the Rainforest and he would be leaving his immediate circle of friends and family. But regardless, she had encouraged her son to take this opportunity.

And that risk was paying off.

After reading the last few lines of the letter, Hope smiled.

"Thank you," She said, placing the scroll back on the table. "It is good to know he is doing well."

"Are you still concerned for him?" Moon asked, trying to get a sense of Hope's thoughts, which were not easy. After all, Hope, as Foeslayer, raised Darkstalker, a mind reader, and knew how to keep her thoughts clouded from mind readers. It was like flying through a thick fog. The only time Moon heard Hope's thoughts were when the latter allowed it.

But based on the smile that Hope showed, that served as her answer to Moon's question, so she decided to leave it be.

"Will Qibli be visiting?" Hope asked, suddenly.

"No," Moon answered, albeit a little to abruptly, she realized. But she continued. "Queen Thorn has him on an assignment."

"Talons of Power?" Hope asked with a raised brow.

"No," She replied. "Bandits…there is one particular group that has been causing trouble on the Kingdom of Sand's northern border. Qibli is investigating them."

"Must be serious," Hope pondered out loud. "The Queen sending one of her most loyal and skilled operatives on such an assignment."

"He volunteered," Moon said, remembering the last time she had seen him off on his assignment…how eager he was to go after this particular band.

Hope rose a brow, her curiosity was as easy to read like a scroll.

And, frankly, Moon admitted that Qibli volunteering to leave Thorn's side for this assignment was out of his character. The only time he was willing to leave her side was for Moon or the rest of his friends in the original Jade Winglet.

Whatever these bandits had done to set Qibli off, they did something to him personally for them to warrant his attention.

"Why do you think he volunteered?" Hope asked, concern in her voice.

Moon shook her head.

"I wish I knew…"

"Nothing in his thoughts?"

Moon looked at the floor of her apartment.

"Moonwatcher," Hope said, using her full name to show she was serious. "What are you not telling me?"

"It's nothing, Hope," Moon replied, trying to change the subject of the conversation. Hope opened her mouth to say something but closed it as Moon looked up at her, showing no sign in continuing this conversation.

Silence filled the gap between the two of them, it was only when something caught Hope's eye that she moved. Moon saw the older dragon raise her talons towards Peacemaker's scroll, and…pull out another page of Peacemaker's letter that had stuck to the first page.

Hope raised the piece of parchment, reading whatever was on it, she raised a brow.

"Have you heard from your IceWing friend?" Hope asked, suddenly, causing Moon to raise a brow at her question. "The one who traveled with you, Qibli and Kinkajou six years ago."

"Winter?" Moon asked, ignoring the coolness that the name created as she spoke it. "Last time I spoke with him was five years ago when he showed Qibli, Kinkajou, Turtle, Peril and I around the Scavenger preserve he and his team were constructing at Sanctuary." She answered, remembering the last time she had seen Winter.

She remembered how he walked around the preserve when it was still in the middle of construction, explaining to her, Qibli and the others how it would look when it was completed while checking in with members of his team of like-minded dragons from different tribes who all shared their fascination of Scavengers.

There was even a HiveWing among the group if she remembered correctly.

She never spoke to Peacemaker about Winter. This was because Winter had been the one who had freed Hope in the first place, back when she was called Foeslayer, from her prison in the Ice Kingdom.

Like the rest of the world, Winter did not know the truth about Peacemaker. If he saw Hope he would recognize her as Foeslayer, the mother of Darkstalker. This meant that there was the possibility he would start asking questions about Peacemaker…and slowly deduce who he was and, possibly, put Peacemaker in danger.

But how did Peacemaker learn of Winter, by name?

Noticing her expression, Hope passed Moon the second page to read. Moon silently read the postscript.

**P.S**

**Moon, I have a clawmate in my Winglet, a MudWing named Alligator. He was reading a book written by one of his heroes, an IceWing named Winter. He says that Winter was a part of the original Jade Winglet. **

**Do you still keep in touch with him? If you do, perhaps you could write and mention Alligator to him and see if he's willing to write Alligator? That way they can bounce ideas about scavengers off each other. Who knows? Maybe they could become friends.**

**By the way, I know you mentioned Winter, not** **by name, to mom and I multiple times in the past, and mom seems to know him.**

**I know why Peril never came to the Rainforest, but why haven't I met Winter or your MudWing clawmate? **

It was bound to happen, Moon realized, that Peacemaker would most likely encounter clawmates who had a fascination of Scavengers…and Winter was popular among a growing community of dragons who wanted to learn more about the little creatures.

Moon glanced up at Hope, who seemed to be smiling.

"My son is friends with a MudWing who is a fan of an IceWing scavenger researcher," She mused. "Clearly an interesting mix in his Winglet, it seems."

At this, Moon nodded. First the SkyWing Prince, Cliff, and then a MudWing with a fascination in science, that was clearly outside of the MudWing stereotype.

"I think you should write to him," Hope suggested, causing Moon to look up at her with confusion

"I'm sorry?"

"To Winter," Hope clarified, at this Moon frowned.

"It's been years since I've written to him, even longer since we spoke face to face," Moon explained. The last time she had seen Winter, there was hardly any interaction between them during the original Jade Winglet's reunion in Sanctuary.

Qibli and Winter interacted a lot during the visit, acting like they were still in the academy. But she saw that, despite seemingly bickering, there was almost playfulness in their words, even if Winter denied it when Kinkajou pointed it out.

But between both her and Winter, there were no words. Coupled with the fact he still wore the Skyfire she had given him, it was impossible to tell what he was thinking. But, if Moon were honest, even if she could, or would, peer into Winter's mind at the time she was not sure if she was brave enough to hear his thoughts.

Hope sighed, standing up from the table.

"I won't tell you what to do, Moon." Hope began as she walked to the door. "But I do think you should contact Peacemaker, at least. After all, one of his clawmates seems to want to meet his hero, so I would advise thinking of a response."

Moon acknowledged this, though with a sigh…this was something she knew she would have to do, eventually, but was hoping it wouldn't occur during a busy time of year…let alone, trying.

"Don't worry, I will respond…just need to think on what I need to say," She said.

Hope nodded, giving Moon a reassuring smile.

"That's all I ask," Hope replied…sighing as she approached the door.

"Will you be going back to the Rainforest?" Moon asked as she approached her fellow diplomat, who shook her head.

"No, I'm heading straight to Pantala."

Pantala? Moon knew that Glory had assigned her the task of being the Rainforest's representative to the LeafWings of the Poison Jungle on Pantala, but if Moon wasn't mistaken: Hope still had a few days before she needed to travel to Pantala after her trips to the different tribes of Pyrrhia.

"Something wrong?" Moon asked.

Hope paused but shook her head briefly.

"I'm not sure," She answered, her tail briefly swayed back and forth in thought. "I…learned something interesting the last time I went to Pantala a year ago."

"'Interesting' how?" Moon said, curious.

Hope glanced at Moon and said. "There is a cult currently growing among the three tribes of Pantala."

A cult? Moon wondered.

Ever since Luna's brother, Blue, and his allies had exposed Wasp's tyranny and lies to the entire HiveWing and SilkWing tribes, religion has been a sore subject for just about any dragon on Pantala. Clearsight was still respected as a great dragon, but she was no longer viewed as a goddess, a powerful seer, yes, but no goddess.

Why would there be a cult on the rise in Pantala even after everything that happened six years ago?

"Who is the central figure of this cult?" Moon asked.

Hope paused…and for a brief second, the barrier she kept up fell and Moon sensed something from Hope's emotions: hesitation…uncertainty.

"The cult," Hope began. "Goes by the name of 'Cultus Venandi et Tenebrae.'"

"What?" Moon asked as Hope spoke the last four words in Old Pantalan, the language of Pantala before Clearsight taught the dragons Pyrrhian Common, the language all Pyrrhian tribes used.

The older NightWing glanced at Moon and finally said. "Translated into our language, it literally means: 'Cult of the Hunter of Darkness."

Hunter of…Darkness?

It only took a moment for Moon to catch on to what, or whom, this cult was centered around.

"Darkstalker?" Moon breathed. Hope gave a nod, though her expression was one of curiosity rather than alarm. "How do they even know about Darkstalker in Old Pantalan?"

"I have a few theories," Hope answered as she faced the door. "But nothing concrete, that is why I'm leaving early: so I can deliver my message from Her Highness to the LeafWing Queen, then look into how my wayward son influenced LeafWing culture even with him knowing about it."

Those 'theories' Hope had been flooding Moon's mind already, intentionally on the former's part. The NightWing's main theory centered on Clearsight herself, speaking with some dragons from Panatala about her family, friends, and home she had left behind.

What would have stopped her from talking about Darkstalker himself? Who, at the time, was dormant in a mountain with no way of awakening and coming to Pantala.

This made sense to Moon. If the HiveWings saw their ancestor as a goddess, what was stopping the LeafWings during, and after, the Tree Wars from forming a cult that was dedicated to a dragon who could control the world at his beck and call?

Even though Darkstalker was gone, it seemed that his actions had repercussions not just on Pyrrhia, but also Pantala, even if his influence was minor in the form of a cult.

Hope suddenly blocked off her thoughts from Moon, causing her to snap back to the present as she opened the door.

"I should be back before the end of Peacemaker's first term at the academy," Hope explained. She smiled at Moon. "If you see Peacemaker before I do, tell him I will write him."

"I will," Moon answered, smiling. "Safe travels, Hope."

With one final nod, Hope left Moon's apartment…and with that, Moon was alone again in her apartment, only the noise of the dragons on the Prosperity streets could be heard through the walls.

After a while of standing by the door, thinking about all that she had discussed with Hope, Moon finally moved towards her bedroom, a small sized room that had a table in one corner covered in scrolls, books, parchment and writing materials, a shelf that was cluttered with reading materials and her bed.

Moving to her desk, Moon grabbed a piece of parchment and lay it in front of her.

For the next few moments, she was thinking about what to write.

She already knew who she would be writing to, but what to say was the real question.

_You know he's happy,_ Moon thought to herself._ But is Winter willing to take time out of his schedule to read a scroll from me? After all this time?_

The Twice Moon born NightWing groaned, rubbing her talons over her eyes as she tried to think of what to write to Winter.

If Qibli weren't on assignment, she would happily let him write to Winter. The two contacted each other almost constantly, checking in on each other and trading barbs with one another via letters, which only made Moon chuckle when Qibli would read Winter's letters out loud in his interpretation of the IceWing's voice.

But Qibli was not here. Not for the last three months…and he wouldn't be back until his assignment was finished.

Right now, Moon realized, was not a time for her to hesitate. Peacemaker had made a request from her to contact Winter on behalf of his clawmate, and she would do so.

Taking a deep breath, Moon proceeded to dip her index claw into the ink well and started to write.

* * *

**Winter,**

**I know it's been a long time since we last saw each other, let alone spoke, and I am sorry for not reaching out since my visit to Sanctuary. I know you've been busy with your Scavenger preserve and your visits with your family at the Ice Kingdom. **

**I promise I won't keep you, but I wanted to ask you something:**

**There is a student in the Jade Mountain Academy's Quartz Winglet named Peacemaker, he's a friend of mine. Recently he told me that one of his Clawmates, a MudWing named Alligator, has a fascination of Scavengers, and he looks up to you very highly. **

**If you are able, could you reach out to Alligator? Perhaps, once he's graduated from the Academy, he could join your team at Sanctuary and bring more ideas to it? **

**I hope all is well,**

**Sincerely,**

**Moonwatcher.**

XXX

**P.S.**

**I hope you and Lynx are well. **


	2. Beyond the Turning

**A/N: This Winglet takes place sometime after the previous Winglet "The Letter" and after Chapter 7 of Finding Peace. This chapter of the Finding Peace Winglet purpose is mostly to set up one of the subplots of Part 2 of Finding Peace, as well as visit a favorite character of mine.**

**Reviews are always appreciated and they help inspire me and let me know where I can improve, or everyone's thoughts. **

**Now, let's take flight!**

* * *

**Finding Peace: Winglets**

**Beyond the Turning**

* * *

If there was one thing that Stingray could anticipate in his job, it was that he was the one who normally made sure that the Sanctuary's scavenger preserve had an ample supply of fish in the lake. Naturally as a SeaWing, the nine-year-old would be able to swim under the large lake of the preserve indefinitely and see if the aquatic life was healthy, and whether the Scavenger Preserve's operators would need to gather fish eggs or any supplies needed to maintain the ecosystem if, in the unlikely situation, the scavengers overfished.

With the sun having set, Stingray did not need to worry about frightening the scavengers when he swam through the depths of the lake, most of the bipedal creatures had converged on their small village somewhere within the preserve.

In this particular bi-yearly check, Stingray found nothing alarming. After having swum in two counter-clockwise circles around the lake for an hour, Stingray concluded that the Scavengers were managing the amount of fish they caught. Just as he thought they would.

The analysis concluded, Stingray figured it was time to turn in for the evening.

As he rose to the surface of the water, Stingray unfurled his light blue wings and flapped them in order to speed his ascent. Once he was freed of the water, he flapped his wings again and launched himself into the air with a great splash, flying away from the lake and out of the valley rather quickly, not wanting to startle any scavengers that may have been wandering around.

As he flew from the small valley and towards cliffs that surrounded it, effectively keeping the scavengers in one, decently large enclosure, Stingray saw a large dragon, a MudWing, approach from his right.

Recognizing the MudWing, Stingray landed on the cliff of the enclosure's southern natural wall.

"Swan!" Stingray called out, waving his wings in order to catch the fifteen-year-old MudWing's attention.

It did not take long for one of the original founders of the Sanctuary preserve to notice him and fly in his direction. Once the MudWing landed, she made her way over to him, her dark brown scales easily blending in with the night.

"How was it?" Swan asked. "Anything we should worry about?"

Stingray shook his head, smiling.

"No. The Scavengers haven't been overfishing," Stingray replied, gesturing to the lake. "At least when it is coming to the aquatic life, they are managing their resources very well." He was always impressed with how this group of Scavengers managed their resources despite being confined in this area. "What about your study?"

The older dragon smiled.

"I kept track of a few herds of elk in the valley. Some have been killed off, but only a few males. The female populations seem relatively untouched, save for a few older ones." Swan explained.

"Well, good to hear they are not overhunting either," Stingray said. "Winter will be glad to hear about this."

This earned a nod from Swan as she turned away from the valley and walked in the direction of town.

"When he leaves for Jade Mountain, at least he will know things are well here," Swan said. "He can focus on teaching the lesson."

"Maybe we'll have some new members on the team in a few years?" Stingray asked, trying not to seem too excited at the thought that more dragons would work with the small team of seven dragons that kept the preserve running. "I mean the more dragonets know about scavenger intelligence, surely that will stir interest?"

"Maybe," Swan said, neither building up his hopes nor shooting them down, just like she normally did. Always appearing neutral.

Stingray, having only been a part of the team that kept the Scavenger preserve operational for a few years, admitted he did not know much about Swan despite working with her as a pair during their hours in the preserve.

All he knew was that she was second of the "Big Four," (a title Stingray and the younger members of the team used for the oldest members) one of the four original members of the Sanctuary scavenger preserve. When the preserve was first being put together by Winter, she volunteered to help him get the idea off of the ground. She was also the preserve's representative to those interested in sponsoring it, fiercely supporting the preserve's purpose and benefits behind it.

Despite knowing so little about her history, and how she rarely participated in the younger members of the team's antics, Stingray did appreciate working with her. She was a mentor to the younger members, almost like a Big Wings.

The two were silent as they approached the team's compound that was positioned just on the outskirts of Sanctuary. The compound was made up of eight buildings: seven huts for each member in the preserve's caretaking team and one large communal building where they converged for meals, recreational activities or to just lounge about when it was a break or off-work hours.

Making their way to the communal building Stingray opened the door for Swan, who gave an appreciative nod as she stepped inside, followed by himself. Once he entered the building he left the warm air of the interior warm his scales while he shut the door.

Then he smelled the scent of freshly cooking salmon and spices in the air as it graced his nostrils, making his mouth water.

Stingray and Swan walked towards the living room in the communal building and found SilentTongue, a NightWing, sitting on one of the cushions around the fire pit, the glow from the orange flames reflected off of his black scales as he focused on a scroll he was reading.

Swan approached SilentTongue and gently brushed one of her wings against his, causing him to raise his head. Raising one of his hands, Silent proceeded to make signs with his talons in greeting. Swan made signs of her own in response.

Being mute, SilentTongue relied on talon signs in order to communicate. While Stingray understands most of the signs, there were many he was not able to follow, yet Winter and Swan were able to understand his signs perfectly. After all, Silent was the third of the "Big Four." So they were bound to know their friend's form of communication better than others.

When Stingray sat on a cushion across from Silent, the NightWing raised his head, and nodded, while giving Stingray similar signs that he had to Swan.

Stingray roughly translated the signs as _"How were the scavengers?"_

"Very good," Stingray answered. While he wished he knew how to use talon language, like Winter and Swan, to communicate with Silent, it was difficult for him to sign as fast as Winter and Swan could. So he and the younger members settled for speaking. "They aren't overfishing."

This made the NightWing smile, relieved. Being the scribe, it was his job to record any changes that the others told him. This meant he did not need to write a lengthy report on a possible ecological disaster in the preserve.

Before he could continue, Stingray was interrupted with the sound of two dragons singing.

"WE'RE GOING TO CEL-AH-BRATE!" Came the cheerful tones of a RainWing and SkyWing as they stepped out of the kitchen, carrying trays of food, one of which, Stingray noted, had two large salmons on it.

The RainWing and SkyWing approached the lounge and placed the trays of food on the table in the middle of the gathering area.

"Got some Deer! Got some Cow!" Sang the male orange SkyWing, holding up said platters of food.

"And if that's not your game," The female RainWing, that was predominately blue in color, sand "We got some berries and old school vegetables!"

The SkyWing then raised up the platter with the Salmon, which Stingray eyed eagerly.

"Don't mean to brag! Don't mean to boast! But right here we got some juicy Salmon straight from the Phyrria's western coast!"

"Salmon!" The RainWing repeated, grinning from ear to ear.

"SALMON!" The SkyWing echoed.

"Salmon!" Stingray joined in, he couldn't help but notice Swan playfully rolling her eyes at their antics.

Then, together, the three sang. "SALMMMOOONNN!"

"Why are you three yelling Salmon!?" Came a new voice that spoke over the three's singing

Everybody went silent as all eyes fell on the new arrival, a light blue and white scaled IceWing. The first of the "Big four" and the Sanctuary's scavenger preserve founder himself. Winter.

"Uhhh…because we like Salmon?" Stingray answered, smiling sheepishly as Winter looked at him with light blue eyes and a cocked eyebrow.

He then glanced at the RainWing and SkyWing, Lily and Ibex, who both grinned at him, the former waving.

With a sigh, Winter shook his head as he came to the fire pit. Despite appearing annoyed with the sudden singing from the three youngest members of the team, Stingray could have sworn that the founder was trying to hold back a laugh.

At least until a childish giggle could be heard from behind his neck.

After Winter sat on a cushion beside SilentTongue, both sharing a sign in greeting and a small conversation that Stingray could not catch, everyone saw a small IceWing dragonet peak over the back of Winter's head and proceeded to climb up the older IceWing's neck and rest on the top of his head.

The baby IceWing, barely a month old, had Winter's light blue and white scales but also the dark blue pattern on his back and tiny wings. The dragonet yawned as he peered down at Winter, who looked up at the baby resting on his head with his light blue eyes, the faintest hint of a smile graced his lips as he looked at the dragonet.

Winter bent his head forward, the dragonet slid forward and landed in Winter's front hands. The dragonet erupted into a fit of giggles as Winter held the dragonet close to his chest.

"Papu, aga!" The dragonet said joyfully, clapping his talons again.

"After dinner, Bobcat," Winter told his son, shaking his head.

"Aga!" The dragonet, Bobcat, insisted as he climbed up his father's shoulder and back up his neck so he was resting on his father's head, which Winter allowed.

Looking at Stingray and the others, who were all smiling at the display and giving a nod of encouragement.

Sighing in defeat, Winter bent his head forward, once again sliding Bobcat forward and landing into his father's hands, laughing happily.

"Yae!" Bobcat giggled, looking up at his father happily as he stretched out his little talons in excitement.

The dragonet's antics made his father smile, while Stingray and the others chuckled at the display.

"I have never seen an IceWing dragonet so lively," Swan said after she chuckled. "Most are quiet, but little Bobcat is full of energy."

Stingray silently agreed. Having grown up outside of any major Kingdom, as a dragonet Stingray had the opportunity to meet many dragons from other tribes. He had IceWing friends before Winter had taken him under his wing, but even as dragonets they had been very calm and collected at a young age.

Maybe it was because of Bobcat being with Stingray and the others in the evenings or when Winter was not present, but a day after his hatching the young IceWing was inquisitive about his surroundings and always took the chance to explore.

In a way, Bobcat was like Lynx, Winter's mate, the dragonet's mother.

Despite not having met his mother, Bobcat had grown attached to Stingray and the others. When Winter was busy and could not bring his son to his meetings with Riptide and the town council, Bobcat happily spent time with Stingray and the others until his father would return.

"He does not get it from me," Winter said as he stood up and grabbed some food for himself and Bobcat, who happily bit down on a piece of salmon when his father brought it over.

"He loves our observations of the scavenger villages," Lily said, the seven-year old RainWing grinned. "He gets very silent while I take him into the trees and will not take his eyes off of them for a second while we watch."

This caused Winter to smile at hearing this.

"Where is Pogona?" Stingray heard Winter ask, while the SeaWing went to grab some of the deliciously smelling Salmon that was tantalizing his nostrils.

"Right here!" Came the voice of a cream-colored SandWing, who had just stepped through the door carrying a pouch filled with scrolls and letters.

After shutting the door, the six-year-old SandWing stepped over to the common area of the communal building, plopping his pouch on the ground with a low thug.

"Ikaros arrived just an hour ago," Pogona said as he sat down beside Stingray, grabbing a piece of elk from a plate. "Crowd at the messenger center was rather big…"

"Any letters from the Sky Kingdom?" Asked Ibex, the SkyWing raising his head eagerly, Stingray speculated he was waiting for a letter from his significant other.

Pogona rose a talon as he ate his food. After finishing, Pogona nodded.

"Don't worry, Ibex, you got something for you." He answered, reaching into the bag and tossing a scroll to Ibex, who caught it eagerly.

"Thanks!" Ibex said, going off to the side of the gathering area to read it in peace.

Looking at Pogona, Stingray smiled, hopefully, that there was a letter from his younger brother and sister, who were visiting Pantala. With a nod from the SandWing, Stingray's wings rose up happily.

After dinner, he was looking forward to hearing about his younger siblings' experiences in the west.

"Also, Winter," Pogona spoke, holding up a scroll from the bag, causing Winter to look up from his meal. "You have a message from Jade Mountain, it had Sunny's talonship on it."

Winter nodded as he caught the scroll that Pogona tossed him and looked at the scroll addressed to him, which had the Jade Mountain Academy's seal on it.

Standing up, Winter looked to the others.

"Excuse me," The founder of the preserve said as he began to walk away from the group. Before he did, Bobcat struggled to climb up onto his father's back. Lowering his wing, Winter helped lift the dragonet up onto his back and let his son go with him to the study.

As Stingray was about to eat, he noticed that SilentTongue and Swan were looking at Pogona, curiously. Turning his head, Stingray noticed that Pogona had taken a scroll out from his personal pouch, which he normally used to carry his journal that was filled with drawings of various animals and locations within the preserve itself.

"Who is that for?" Swan asked, raising a curious brow at the SandWing.

Pogona looked up as Silent and Swan stared at him, clearly, the SandWing was reluctant to talk about the letter in his talons.

Looking from where he sat, Stingray could see that the letter was addressed to Winter…

"That's for Winter," Stingray pointed out, more for the others. When Pogona nodded, Stingray was still not satisfied. "Why didn't you give it to him?"

"Because I recognize the talonship," Pogona replied as he handed the scroll towards Silent and Swan, the former taking it in order to examine it.

Silent frowned, and looked at Swan and signed to her. Swan's reaction was similar to his as she nodded.

"Who is it from?" Stingray asked, hating it when the founders were always quiet.

"From one of Winter's old clawmates back when he attended the Jade Mountain Academy," Swan responded, with a whisper. Clearly not wanting Winter to hear despite the study door being closed.

"Qibli?" Lily asked, curiously as she put down a branch of berries she had been eating. "He and Winter always write to each other."

"It's not from Qibli," Pogona answered the RainWing. "It's from the NightWing of his old Winglet, Moonwatcher,"

Saying that name had a different effect for certain members of the team in the room.

For Stingray, Lily, and Ibex it was amazement. Stingray, like many dragons, had known of Moonwatcher, Qibli, Winter and the original Jade Winglet. Each in their own way, they had helped contribute to Darkstalker's defeat.

To a lesser-known extent, Moonwatcher and Qibli had some role in the events that occurred on Pantala six or seven years ago. In their own ways, they were heroes, like the former dragonets of destiny.

However, Silent and Swan's reactions were more cautious, while Pogona appeared deeply conflicted.

"What?" Stingray asked, curiously. "I'd think Winter would want to hear from his friend."

There was a small huff from Silent, which normally meant it was a chuckle, though Stingray had a feeling there was not much humor behind it. Clearly, SilentTongue and Swan, the two dragons who helped Winter with the preserve originally, knew more about Winter's old winglet than Stingray and the others.

"Lynx was not the first dragon Winter cared deeply for," Swan revealed. Her saying that caused the younger members of the team, with the exception of Pogona, the oldest of the younger members, to widen their eyes.

When Stingray had first joined the team in Sanctuary, it was when Winter and Lynx had been a mated pair for at least a year.

Despite being an exile from the Ice Kingdom, Winter was allowed a few weeks to visit his old home by Queen Snowfall, rumor had it she hated her cousin with a passion. According to Silent and Swan, these visits were originally so Winter could see his brother. But this changed the more he spent time with Lynx, a dragonethood friend.

Eventually, these visits became more than just friendly, but had evolved into something more personal and, after a few years, Lynx and Winter had become a mated pair despite the latter's status as an exile.

The knowledge that Winter had, originally, feelings for another dragon was a shock to him, especially after seeing how much Winter loved Lynx during her visits to Sanctuary.

But Moonwatcher was in a relationship with Qibli…

It did not take long for Stingray to conclude the reason why Pogona was hesitant about telling Winter about the scroll.

Especially after…

Stingray shook his head of the oncoming thoughts.

"I think he should read it," Lily said, which Ibex nodded in agreement with his friend's words. "I mean, it must be important."

"Winter and Moon have not spoken in years," Swan replied. "After everything that has happened recently, with Bobcat having only hatched this month…" The MudWing shook her head. "Besides, he is going to Jade Mountain in a week. The last thing he needs is old wounds reopening."

"Then at least keep the scroll," Stringray suggested. "Give it to him after he's returned from Jade Mountain and we'll explain afterward."

"Lie to Winter?" Lily mused to herself, her tone of voice confirmed she hated the idea of lying to anyone in the group.

Stingray did not like the idea of lying to Winter either.

But the timing was poor for Winter opening a letter from a dragon he used to care about in the same way he does for Lynx. Especially if he was going to be teaching a unit for a few weeks in the Jade Mountain academy.

"We will explain when he returns," Pogona said, agreeing with Stingray, as he placed the letter back into his pouch. "When he is not busy."

While some were more accepting of the idea than others, and even now Stingray was reluctant about lying to Winter, even if it was a minor lie. But everyone agreed with the course of action.

When the door to Winter's study opened, the IceWing came walking back to the gathering area, Bobcat looking excited about something as he climbed up his father's neck and rested his chin on Winter's head.

"Shwol!" Bobcat said cheerfully. "SHWOL!"

"Is that supposed to mean 'school'?" Swan asked with an amused smile as Winter joined the group.

"He's coming with me," Winter said, helping his son down onto the floor as the dragonet ate his food. "Sunny says it should be no trouble if he comes."

"Arrggghhh…" Came a disappointed sigh from Ibex as he sat back down to join the group, Stingray had a feeling it was only to intentionally pock fun at Winter, as he always liked to do. "School? He's not even a month old, boss. Surely he would be bored watching a bunch of older dragonets write essays."

"Well, Bobcat insists ongoing," Winter said, shrugging. "And you know how he is when he insists."

That, Stingray admitted, was a good point. When he set his mind on something it was very rare for the dragonet to take his mind off of a decision he made. After all, Bobcat was Winter's son.

For the next hour, Stingray spent time with the others. Even after the food was eaten and it was time to clean up, conversations amongst the members of the team continued. Winter got on Ibex and Lily's cases when they suggested something outlandish, as he normally did (though it was never malicious), Pogona and Stingray spent time going through the rest of the letters that the SkyWing messenger had delivered to Sanctuary, one of which was for SilentTongue, Swan and Winter, from Cricket, the fourth of the "Big Four," no doubt about her upcoming visit to Sanctuary with the classes she taught at Pantala coming to an end for the semester.

During that entire time of sorting through letters, Stingray would occasionally glance at Pogona's satchel, and thinking about the letter that was inside, addressed to Winter. He was nervous about keeping the preserve's founder in the dark about a letter from an old friend…but ultimately, he knew that the decision he and the others were making was right.

Winter had much more important things on his mind, he did not need old wounds to reopen during this time.

Stingray only hoped Winter would understand when it came time to show him the letter.


	3. The Outcast

**A/N: This Winglet is a little different from the previous two, but the events that happen within this chapter mark the beginning of a relationship that heavily influenced what will happen in future chapters of Finding Peace.**

**Hope you all enjoy it! As always: Reviews are always helpful, your critiques and thoughts help me keep writing.**

**Now, let's take flight!**

* * *

**Finding Peace: Winglets**

**The Outcast**

* * *

**2989 AS (After Scorching)**

* * *

Anaconda hated camouflage practice.

Okay, maybe that was an exaggeration.

She did not **mind** practicing camouflage, in fact, she enjoyed camouflaging herself! Whenever her mother was not busy ruling the tribe, Queen Lavender would take time out of her day to play with Anaconda and her sisters. Hours and hours on end the Queen and her daughters would be in the Rainforest, Anaconda and her sisters trying to hide from their mother in the Rainforest foliage.

While her mother would always be able to find her younger sisters with ease, Anaconda was typically the last one to be found.

Because even at a single year of age, Princess Anaconda was a mistress of stealth, thank you very much.

Whereas most RainWings her age could camouflage, alongside their scale colors, young RainWings still needed to practice just how well they could blend in with their environments. A well-trained eye would be able to spot an unskilled camouflage and see something amiss if given the chance. Anaconda, however, always had an affinity for camouflage, to the point when she camouflaged, one could not see her outline. It would almost seem like she turned completely invisible.

Yet, her mother insisted that Anaconda and her younger sisters attend lessons with other RainWing dragonets, in order for them to build a sense of community with their future subjects rather than staying at a distance.

Anaconda was fine with the idea, even liked it as she had already made some friends within her classes. But having to pretend she was not a mistress of camouflage felt insulting.

Well, that was going to change today.

During the practice test her instructor, Canopy, would hold for her class, Anaconda was going to show everyone that she did not need to practice.

"Anaconda, you are up next," Canopy called out to her after he had congratulated one dragonet who had managed to just, barely, camouflage himself enough that his outline could not be seen by the instructor and the rest of the class.

Anaconda, however, was able to notice where the dragonet was standing within a half a minute, however. While the camouflage itself had been good, she could see a rustling of scales from the dragonet, but she had been quiet until Canopy told the dragonet to come out.

Now it was her turn, much to Anaconda's excitement.

Stepping out of the line of assembled RainWing dragonets, who all lay on the floor of the tree house while they watched their fellow classmates practice. Most of the students had been talking with one another for much of the time during the practice, only briefly paying attention when Canopy called out for a student to come up. But with the announcement that Anaconda was up next for practice, everyone's eyes were now on her.

As she approached Canopy, Anaconda felt her scales, a pattern of light and dark green, shudder with excitement at what she was about to do.

Looking up at Canopy, a twenty-five-year-old RainWing with dark blue scales, Anaconda nodded at her instructor, signaling she was ready.

"Now, try and hold your camouflage for as long as you can," Canopy said, his voice calm and nurturing. "Begin!"

As soon as the command was given, Anaconda willed her scales to camouflage with her environment. One moment she stood in front of Canopy and her class, the next it looked as though she had just vanished from midair. To the rest of her class, and even Canopy, Anaconda saw the shocked expressions when her camouflage had started instantly and that, contrary to previous practices, there was no outline of her present.

"Whoooooaaaaa!" Came the voices of her classmates in unison at what they had just witnessed.

Hearing the awe of her classmates caused a warm feeling in Anaconda's chest to rise, but she pushed the sensation down when she almost lost control of her camouflage.

She was not finished, after all.

Very quietly, like a big cat sneaking through the forest, Anaconda stepped away from Canopy and made her way towards a tree that was growing in the middle of the house, which rose towards the ceiling and left an opening. Climbing up the trunk of the tree, Anaconda reached the top with great speed and climbed up out of the roof. When she was on top of the roof, she opened her wings and glided off of the roof and landed on one of the walk ways of the RainWing village, and quickly raced through the village, accidentally bumping into her tribemates on occasion while she was still cloaked.

Once she reached the boundary of the village, Anaconda opened her wings again and glided through the air until she reached a branch of a tree that was outside of the village.

Finally decloaking, Anaconda giggled in excitement and amusement at what she had just done in front of her class. She wondered if Canopy still thought she was in the tree house?

Well, she was not going back. Not today.

Mother would surely not appreciate her leaving class this early, let alone leaving the village on her own. But Anaconda was going to do it anyway if anything it would cause her mother to give Anaconda some attention.

In a series of short glides, Anaconda distanced herself from the village further until she reached the location of the Rainforest that she, her sisters and mother played hide and seek in. This area of the forest was thick with trees and foliage, making it a great place to hide in.

Once she reached the limb that she and her sisters normally sat on, Anaconda stretched her body after the travel she had just done and laid down on the limb, grinning to herself at recalling the reactions of her classmates and Canopy.

She wondered how they would react to her tomorrow when she showed up for gliding practice? Admittedly Anaconda knew she was not that good at tree gliding, yet anyways. But she hoped at least she would not need to practice camouflage anymore.

If anything, Canopy should be proud of her…

Anaconda was ripped from her thoughts when she heard something breathing from above her.

Looking up on the limb above her, she only saw leaves, tendrils of vines and the limb itself…yet she could still hear breathing. Almost…like snoring?

Raising a brow. Anaconda climbed up the trunk of the tree and walked across it…until she felt her feet trip over an unseen object.

"AH!"

"GAH! WHA…?!"

Anaconda blinked in shock as she almost fell off the limb of the tree, but her prehensile tail instinctively curled around something to stop her fall…only it was not a limb she had grabbed onto. But another tail…

"Do you mind…letting go?!" Came a voice above her. Anaconda looked up to see a male RainWing dragonet her age desperately trying to hold onto the limb she had been on, his talons digging into the wood…

Turns out she had latched onto his tail.

Letting go, Anaconda dropped down to one of the lower limbs on the tree and looked up to watch the RainWing dragonet drop down to the same limb that she was on. The dragonet looked to be about her age, around a year. His scales were also…different for a RainWing. While most RainWings had scales that were bright and colorful, this dragonet's scales were a mix of light brown with a pattern of dark brown designs going down from the tip of his nose, his spine and to the tip of his tail.

The dragonet yawned for a moment as he looked at her, annoyed.

"What the heck was that for?!" He asked her, frowning heavily.

Anaconda glared at the dragonet across from her after he raised his voice at _her,_ of all dragonets. Not to mention it was his fault in the first place.

"Well sorry," She said, sarcastically. "I'm not the one who was literally sleeping while camouflaged…and in the middle of the rainforest!" Wait… "Why are you even sleeping in the middle of the Rainforest?"

"Because," The dragonet said, shrugging at her comment, nonchalantly.

"Because…why?" Anaconda asked, trying to keep her frustration down.

"Talking to a friend."

"Talking to a friend? You were asleep!" This dragonet was weird…

"Yeah." The dragonet replied, looking at Anaconda as if she were weird one. "Why wouldn't I?"

Anaconda tilted her head at the dragonet, trying to see if he was pulling her tail. But the way he stared at her, it looked like he was actually serious. After waiting, in vein, a few seconds of expecting the dragon to start laughing, Anaconda decided that that the dragonet was telling her the truth.

Maybe it wasn't actually the truth, but the dragonet seemed really convinced. Though if it was actually true, then she would want to know how to talk to someone in her sleep. That would make sun time much better.

"What is your friend's name?" Anaconda asked, genuinely curious.

"She doesn't have one," The dragonet responded. "I don't think she likes names…"

"Well…do **you** like names?"

"Of course," The dragonet said, easily catching onto the actual question Anaconda was asking. "My name is Adder, what's yours?"

This made Anaconda raise her brow, but at the same time, she realized something about the dragonet, Adder, that she should have noticed the moment they started talking: He did not recognize her. Almost every dragonet in the village knew what she, and her sisters, looked like. In turn Anaconda at least recognized most of the dragonets.

But this dragonet? She had not seen in her class or anywhere near the village, and he looked like he was the same age as her.

"My name is Anaconda," She revealed, not including her title of Princess, wanting to pretend she was not a royal to this strange dragonet.

While she was proud of being a princess, a daughter of a good Queen like Lavender, Anaconda admitted that it got annoying when the other dragonets in her class almost seemed to keep their distance from her and her sisters.

She and Adder may have started off on the wrong talon, but he was at least talking to her like they were both dragonets, regardless of social status.

"Anaconda?" Adder asked, his voice filled with curiosity. At first, Anaconda thought he would recognize her name, and that the conversation would suddenly change. Instead, Adder continued. "You're named after a snake! Like me!"

A small amount of relief filled Anaconda as she nodded.

"Yeah, but I don't think I've heard of an Adder before…"

Adder shrugged his wings, smiling.

"They live in the Sky Kingdom, I think," Adder paused as he tapped his talons to his chin, he smiled after a while and continued. "Yeah, mumma and papa say they live there."

"Your mumma and papa?" Anaconda asked. How does he know both of his parents?

While Anaconda and her sisters were raised by their mother, other dragonets did not know their parents, rather they were raised by the entire tribe, as a "community," as the grownups referred to the tribe as. Anaconda knew that whoever her father was, was not the same father as her younger sisters. For her first year of life she never once thought about her father.

Yet this dragonet in front of her knew both of his parents.

"Who are your mumma and papa?" Anaconda asked, shortly after her first question.

"Shimmer and Oak," Adder said.

"I don't recognize their names."

"Well we don't really live in the village," Adder admitted, which now made since to Anaconda as to why she did not recognize the dragonet. "We live on the edge of the Rainforest, trading with MudWing visitors."

Anaconda's ruff rose with excitement at hearing that.

"MudWings? You know dragons from other tribes?" Anaconda asked, eager to hear more.

"Yeah," He nodded. "Don't you know dragons from other tribes?"

Anaconda shook her head. Because RainWings rarely left the Rainforest, the tribe had few visitors from other tribes. Her mother would have visitors from other tribes and would meet them somewhere outside of the village, but no other tribe knew the location of the RainWing village, according to mother that was a good thing.

Though Anaconda had never seen the dragons who could fly fast, live underwater, read your mind, live in the coldest part of the land, live among the sand or the ones who loved mud. She had heard of all these dragons but never seen them.

She envied this dragonet across from her, how much had he seen outside of the village in the Rainforest?

"No," Anaconda answered Adder's question, smiling sheepishly. "I am…very confined at the village."

"Must be nice," Adder said, the smile of his returning. "Being around so many other RainWings."

"It's not really," Anaconda replied, shocked at Adder thinking that being with the RainWings would be much nicer than seeing dragons from other tribes. "I mean, most of the tribe is nice. It's fun to play with other dragonets…but they can be so boring. At least you have met other dragons!"

"Only adults," Adder answered, shrugging his wings. "And even then they only ever trade with mumma and papa…Not every day I see another dragonet, and a nice one at that."

Anaconda felt the green scales over her cheeks turn scarlet, and she struggled to fight the blush that was forming, along with the rest of her scales turnings colors, because of the compliment Adder gave her, even if they had just met a short while ago, and under curious circumstances.

Recalling their meeting only minutes ago, those thoughts reminded her: Adder's "friend," who were they supposed to be anyways?

"She likes you," Adder said, interrupting Anaconda before she had the chance to speak.

"What? Who?" Anaconda asked, tilting her head.

"My friend," Adder continued, that smile of his not ceasing. "She says you are nice."

Anaconda rose an eyebrow, glancing around the surrounding forest, trying to look and see if anyone was around. But she only saw herself and Adder.

"Come on out!" Anaconda suddenly spoke out to the surroundings. "You don't have to hide…"

Adder looked back at Anaconda, confused.

"She can't come out like that," Adder said, Anaconda turned her head back to the dragonet, confused. "You have to be sleeping."

"Sleeping? Why?" Anaconda asked.

"Don't know, but I only see her when I'm asleep," Adder said as he stood up on the limb, holding his wings out so he balanced himself until he was in front of her. "Can I show you?"

"Show me, what?"

"My dream," Adder said, holding out his talons towards her.

Again, a very strange dragonet Adder was, Anaconda thought to herself. All of this talk about imaginary friends and 'dreams' sounded like nonsense to her.

Yet, that smile he gave her. It was hard to think ill of someone like Adder when he just seemed so honest. He had only met Anaconda for a few minutes, and yet he was open with her. Maybe it was because, as he had said, he had no dragonet friends and only spent time with adults most of the time (and Anaconda, as the next queen, knew how **that** felt to be around adults all day.)

Maybe he was a little strange, but Anaconda liked Adder already.

So what hurt would there be in touching his hand?

Reaching out for his hand with her own, Anaconda prepared to clasp Adder's own.

"**ANACONDA!" **

Both Anaconda and Adder jumped in shock as the roar could be heard not so far away, followed by the sound of branches rustling in the distance and animals running away from the arrival of the adult RainWing.

"Oh no…" Anaconda muttered, her wings dropping.

"Who is that?" Adder asked, looking nervous as he slowly backed away from Anaconda.

Anaconda sighed, rubbing her brows, forgetting just how obvious this location was to not just to Anaconda or her sisters…

"My mumma," Anaconda answered.

"Your…mumma?" Adder asked, his eyes widening after she said that. "But, village RainWings are raised by the tribe…right?"

"Yeah, except for me…or my sisters," Anaconda said, as she said this Adder's eyes were filled with fear. Almost like Anaconda's scales had shifted into a hideous color. "Adder? What's wrong?"

"I…I…" Adder stuttered, quickly turning around to bolt away. "I shouldn't be here!"

"Wait!" Anaconda shouted, grabbing Adder's wing, causing the dragonet to suddenly freeze as she touched him. "What's wrong?"

Adder turned to face Anaconda, but his eyes shifted from hers, to over her head.

Eclipsing her body, Anaconda saw a shadow stand over her. Turning away from Adder, Anaconda was met with the towering appearance of her mother, Queen Lavender herself.

True to her name, the RainWing queen's natural scale color was like the color of a lavender plant, a light violet color with some scales that were normally blue in color, however, those small scales were red now, signifying that Anaconda's mother was angry at her.

"Mumma," Anaconda spoke, calmly…though a brief crack in her voice betrayed her attempts to appear unafraid of her mother's gaze. "You found me…"

Queen Lavender gaze did not soften, to say that she looked disappointed in Anaconda would be a dramatic understatement.

"Anaconda," Lavender spoke, her voice low and held frustration in it. The Queen was about to say more until her blue eyes fell onto Adder behind Anaconda.

Glancing back at her new friend, Anaconda saw that Adder had been backing away from her and her mother, but had stopped when her mother started looking at him.

"Who is this?" Lavender asked, her tone softening ever so slightly, though the disappointment and frustration towards Anaconda were still present.

"This is Adder," Anaconda said, resolutely as she looked back at Adder. "My new friend."

Hearing this, Adder looked back at Anaconda, his scales turning a soft red, almost like a blush. Though his scales shifted to a more pale color as his eyes returned to her mother.

Why was he so afraid? It was just Anaconda's mother. Even when RainWings in the village disappointed her, Lavender's patience towards her people was immense, though that patience would be tested with Anaconda, she admitted.

Adder hadn't done anything, anyways, so it didn't make sense why he would be afraid of her mother.

Finally, after moments of silence, Lavender spoke.

"You should not be here, little one."

"I'm sorry…" Adder answered Lavender, his voice barely a whisper.

"Then why are you still here?" Lavender replied her voice raising ever so slightly.

Anaconda looked between both her mother and Adder, the latter nodding his head slowly and backing away towards the edge of the limb, opening his wings to glide away.

"Adder, wait! Where are you going?!" Anaconda shouted, horrified as her new friend leaped off the limb and glided away, deeper into the forest and vanished. Anaconda moved to follow, but she felt one of her mother's arm reach her and pull her away.

"We are going home, now," Lavender ordered to Anaconda as her struggles slowed.

Anaconda glared up at her mother.

"That was mean!" Anaconda yelled at her mother. "Why did you say that to him?!"

Lavender did not look down at her daughter as she opened her wings and took flight, instead she simply replied to her oldest daughter.

"The dragonet of outcasts have no place in our forest."

Anaconda's eyes widened as she heard her mother say those words.

Adder was an outcast? Or the dragonet of outcasts, anyways? What had his parents done? Why wasn't he allowed in the rainforest?

As her mother flew her back to the village, Anaconda remembered the fear she had seen in Adder's eyes when her mother had suddenly arrived, and how he had quickly wanted to leave the moment the Queen came. He looked fearful for his own life.

But the RainWing tribe was nonviolent, at least unless provoked into conflict. But Adder seemed to think he was in deep trouble.

* * *

Once the Queen and her daughter arrived home to the village, neither had spoken a word as they landed and entered the queen's tree house.

Anaconda was forbidden from leaving the village unless she was under escort. After her lessons were finished, Anaconda would come straight home to the queen's house and finish her homework, eat and then go to bed. According to her mother, Anaconda's actions of leaving school early was bad, but leaving the village and traveling into the rainforest alone, without an adult, was dangerous.

Until her mother saw fit, Anaconda's freedom of movement around the village was limited until she had learned her lesson.

Anaconda wanted to argue with her mother about this but decided against it when her younger sisters returned home from their classes. She would argue with her mother later when they were alone.

She had lots of questions, especially about how she had treated Adder…and wanting to know what his parents had done to be exiled in the first place.

But tonight…she was just too tired to argue…

As soon as she finished eating dinner with her mother and sisters, Anaconda went to her and her sisters' room and climbed into her hammock, wrapping herself in her wings as sleep slowly took her…

* * *

_Anaconda?_

_Anaconda!_

_Can you hear me?_

"Ad…Adder?!"


	4. The Lantern

**This Winglet takes place around the same time as the upcoming chapter of Finding Peace. **

**Here, we join an old friend as he performs a joint operation with the IceWings along the Sand Kingdom-Ice Kingdom boarder.**

**It is also here, that we explore elements that will directly impact Peacemaker's storyline. **

* * *

**Finding Peace: Winglets**

**The Lantern**

* * *

It was mornings like these Qibli enjoyed.

Standing out on the balcony of the second floor of his home, look out across Possibility's surrounding limits and at the rising snow peaked mountains that rested on the Ice Kingdom Border miles away. This morning, in particular, Qibli was enjoying, as his life would change into something he'd always wanted for years after he left the academy.

Taking a sip from his ceramic cup, Qibli let the sweet, yet bitter, warm liquid roll down his throat as he waited for Moon to get up and join him in his early morning vigil. After all, it was her suggestion on this change in their life, and he saw the expression on her face when she had shown him the letter that they had received just days ago. It was something she had wanted to do for years, the last few days: she seemed at peace.

By no means would it be easy, but they both agreed: They would make it work.

"Knew I'd find you here," Came the voice of Qibli's mate as she finally came up to the balcony with him.

Moon looked tired, but it was the excitement that had likely woken her up.

Qibli simply grinned at Moon as he passed her a cup that she took and gratefully drank from. Together, the two mates stood in silence, listened to the early morning bustle of the Possibility streets below them.

"So, he going to be late? Or on time?" Qibli asked Moon after minutes of silence.

At this question, Moon chuckled softly.

"Half and half," Moon said. "I mean, he had lots of things to do in order to make this work."

"Fair point," Qibli laughed in return. "Hopefully this works."

"It will," Moon replied, adamant. "For all of us…we'll make it work."

At this, Qibli nodded. He still remembered the heated conversation they had. How the six years of love and affection they had had almost been irreparably strained. Decisions they had made in the past, Qibli's duties to Her Majesty's guard and Moon's visions.

But it had turned around, they had found a way to live their lives happily.

"We want this…" Moon whispered as she rested her head against Qibli's neck.

Qibli nodded.

"More than anything," Looking to his mate, he smiled as she raised her talons to his ear.

Moon smiled as she reached up for his earring.

…

_**You want this. **_

_**This cave makes you happy…**_

_**Cast off your wings…**_

_**We have taken your Queens, and their Queens, and their Queens!**_

_**We…**_

…

…

…

_**AAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!**_

* * *

Qibli's eyes snapped open as reality came back to him.

The familiar cold of the Sand and Ice Kingdom border covered his scales as if he had just jumped into a cold river in the warmest day of the summer. Even with the insulated armor he wore that kept him warm, Qibli felt his under jaw chatter uncontrollably.

What…what happened?

As he looked at his surroundings, all he could see was a thick blanket white mist and the frozen sands beneath him.

"Arid…Pronghorn…Ostrich!" Qibli called out to his lieutenants as he stumbled forward through the mist and the cold. "Where are you!?"

Qibli attempted to open his wings, but doing so only made him feel colder. He was no IceWing, being this far north at this time of year left him and his SandWings at a disadvantage. The armor forged for this expedition helped keep them warm, but only if they returned to some place warm every few hours. Even his fire was barely a puff.

Searching through the mist for what felt like hours, Qibli felt his heart sink as he could not find anyone from his unit.

How had the Frozen Sands gotten the better of them? The plan Qibli and Hailstorm had made was perfect. While the Frozen Sands engaged the SandWings, Hailstorm and his IceWings would attack from the North. Both SandWings and IceWings would fight the bandits from both sides, eventually, both sides would meet up in the middle and have the bandits surrounded.

All he remembered before blacking out was preparing to engage the bandits after they fell for Qibli's decoy, making the bandits think that Qibli and his lieutenants were simple merchants travelling for a trade outpost further north.

Then Ostrich had asked him if he'd heard something.

Finally came the dream…

Qibli closed his eyes tightly as he pushed the thoughts away.

A dream that was a fairy tale at best.

"We have taken your Queens…"

Qibli's eyes opened wide as he heard a group of voices in the distance. Knowing the direction, Qibli trotted forward in the direction.

"Pronghorn! Ostrich! Pike?!" Qibli called as he recognized the voices of his lieutenants.

Finally, after a few seconds of running in the fog, at first he saw silhouettes, but then fully could see his SandWings. The ten SandWings Qibli had selected for this strike were all here…but walking in a single file line, north.

"What are you guys doing?" Qibli asked, rushing towards Ostrich, who stood somewhere in the middle of the line. "Guys?"

"Close your wings…"

"Don't claw at the walls…

"You want this…"

Qibli felt his blood run colder than the cold air around him as his SandWings, in unison, spoke these words. Each of the SandWings had their heads lowered as they spoke these words…that sounded oddly familiar to him.

Suddenly, Ostrich, the youngest of Qibli's lieutenants, fell to the ground. As she collapsed, none of the other SandWings did a thing to help her.

"Ostrich!" Qibli said, rushing over to the eight-year old's side, touching her shoulders.

Qibli's earring suddenly grew warm, and the next thing he heard was Ostrich scream.

Whatever his SandWings were saying, they stopped…and starred at him with empty eyes. An expression that almost reminded Qibli of what he had seen on Pantala.

Next thing Qibli realized, all of the SandWings rushed at him, piling on top of him. Qibli's heart raced as they clawed for his earring. Grinding his teeth, Qibli attempted to push them away, but he refused to hurt any of his dragons.

"_**Dismiss!" **_

Then, just as quickly as his SandWings had leaped on him, the dragons all collapsed onto the ground. Laying on the ground motionless, yet still breathing. Pushing Pike off of him, Qibli stood back to his feet as he looked around…confusion filled his head as he wondered what had happened.

Then came the next weirdest thing he had seen all day…

Behind him: The mist began to grow thinner until it parted around a silhouette of almost twenty dragons.

Crouching down, Qibli expected the dragons walking towards him to be bandits. But when he noticed they did not wear red armor, signature wear of the Frozen Sands, Qibli slowly eased up as he saw a collection of SandWings and IceWings approaching, the former wearing insulated armor over their scales, like Qibli.

The oddest thing, however, was who they were being led by a SeaWing, maybe in his twenties.

The SeaWing was clearly the leader, as his armor had a unique star design on the chest plate and a silver scroll container hung across his left shoulder.

What was a SeaWing doing this far north?

But based on how none of the dragons appeared hostile, Qibli knew they were no enemy.

When the group of dragons finally reached Qibli, the mist had all but cleared behind them.

The SeaWing motioned his dragons towards the unconscious SandWings, and they obeyed without question. Helping each of his SandWings up, Qibli saw the dragons begin to take them south.

"They will be fine," The SeaWing spoke as he stepped in front of Qibli. Raising a brow, the SeaWing glanced at Qibli, sizing him up. Until his eyes fell on the earring. "Interesting."

Qibli found this SeaWing difficult to read, clearly he had experience with dragons like Qibli. Which meant he had many secrets.

"'Interesting', how?" Qibli asked, trying to keep his suspicion in check. "Where are you taking my dragons?"

"South, back to your camp." The SeaWing confirmed, at this Qibli could tell he was telling the truth, so that brought him some relief. "Go with them," The SeaWing said, stepping passed him while signaling two IceWings to follow him. "We have work to do."

"Now wait a minute!" Qibli snapped as the three dragons walked by him. "Who are you? Queen Coral wasn't with Queen Thorn or Queen Snowfall during their last meeting for this operation."

This stopped the SeaWing and his IceWing escort. The two IceWings glanced at the SeaWing, who gestured them to continue on a distance away. As the IceWings went forward, the SeaWing turned back to Qibli.

"My name is Surf of Adderin," The SeaWing introduced himself. "I'm not here on behalf of Queen Coral. Consider my dragons and I as an interested third party, who have spoken with both Queen Thorn and Queen Snowfall and have been given permission to intervene in this specific situation."

Qibli narrowed his eyes at the SeaWing. He recognized the name of his home "Adderin." A SeaWing village that, in recent years, became home to many dragons from across Phyrria, some even hailing from Pantala. It was a small island, out of the way, and considered an "Outer Kingdom" territory owned by the Sea Kingdom. But like all Outer Kingdom territories: Adderin had a degree of independence.

The question was, what was a SeaWing from Adderin doing on the border of the Kingdom of Sand and the Ice Kingdom?

"And what is your "Third-party" interested in?" Qibli asked.

Surf gave Qibli and amused look, clearly taking a liking to Qibli's inquisitive nature.

"We're looking for something, an artifact." Looking at the retreating mist, Surf glanced back at Qibli. "I think you know what it does."

Suddenly, it all made sense to Qibli.

The mist, the dream…his dragons being in some kind of trance. There was an Animus touched artifact here, along the border.

Yet, Qibli had never seen an Animus touched artifact do this.

"Her Majesty's scouts always assumed they had an Animus," Qibli recalled aloud the reports Queen Thorn would receive from her scouts about the Frozen Sands. These bandits always seemed to disappear as quickly as they appeared.

Yet Qibli had his doubts in his engagements with the bandits. Hailstorm shared these doubts, as well, with him in their meetings.

"And what do you think?" Surf asked, with a raised brow, offering Qibli a chance to voice his real thoughts on the matter.

"I don't know," Qibli admitted. He knew something was up, but he had no idea what it was. All he had were suspicions. Yet he knew one thing. "But I've seen Animus enchantments." Gesturing behind him, so his lieutenants and the rest of his dragons being taken somewhere warm. "What happened to my dragons is nothing like what Darkstalker did."

What Qibli said next, he couldn't believe was coming from his own mouth: "This looks, and feels, worse."

After saying this, he expected Surf to laugh him off.

Instead, all he saw from Surf was a nod of understanding. Like he was anticipating Qibli to say just those words.

"You would be right," Surf admitted as he looked in the direction of the Ice Kingdom's side of the border. "There is no Animus behind this. The truth, however, would be more frightening if you knew."

Raising a skeptical brow, Qibli admitted he actually wanted to know, now.

"Try me," Qibli said.

Surf merely smirked in amusement.

"All I will say: Keep your ears covered."

"Excuse me?" Qibli rose a brow.

"Unless you want to end up like your dragons, I advise not listening to what the bandits and the IceWing unit has to say," Surf said as he turned and walked in the direction of his IceWing escort.

Qibli felt his heart skip a beat.

"What's happened to Hailstorm and his dragons?!" Qibli asked, in fright, thinking of Winter's older brother. Qibli trotted after Surf and his escort. "Are they alright?"

"It's too soon to tell," Surf answered, letting Qibli catch up. Reaching into a side pocket in his armor, Surf tossed Qibli a flask filled with an orange liquid. "Drink this, we don't have much time."

Doing as he was told, Qibli removed the cork from the flask and let the orange liquid fill his mouth and throat. As he drank the liquid, he struggled not to spit the concoction back out. It was the worst thing he had ever tasted.

Yet, the results outweighed his initial reaction.

His frozen joints from spending hours on the border had begun to warm up. The natural SandWing heat rekindled and Qibli felt like he was standing in the middle of the desert again. Most importantly, he felt rejuvenated. His tail could move freely again and his barb could flex, his joints were free and, exhaling, his fire had returned to him.

"Thanks," Qibli said, gratefully. "Don't know what was in that, it was terrible, but the effects were worth it."

"Trade secret," Surf replied. "It will last for a few hours."

"Sure you can't provide my dragons with some?"

"If we survive, we will talk about it." Surf said as he opened his wings and took to the sky.

With his wings warmed up, Qibli followed with a mighty flap of his wings. Together, the two dragons flew through the mist. If it wasn't for Surf guiding him, Qibli would not have been able to see through the thick blanket of mist in front of him. But wherever they flew, Qibli noticed that, behind them, the mist parted.

Almost like it actively avoided Surf.

After several minutes of flight, both Qibli spotted Surf's IceWing companions waiting for them in front of a cave entrance...where the mist was at its most thick. As the two landed, Qibli's eyes blinked as he and Surf approached cave entrance.

The mist…it came out of the cave, but it was a light blue.

What?

"It's coming from in there." Spoke a female IceWing.

"I know," Surf said, nodding at he approached the cave entrance, holding out his talons to the mist.

All three dragons looked like they had been expecting this, maybe what they had even come for.

"It's too thick," Surf commented as he took his talons away. Turning to the IceWings, Surf nodded at each of them. "Head back to the others, tell them to be ready."

"Yes, your highness," The IceWings said with a nod of their head while they turned back around and flew off.

Surf's gaze turned to Qibli.

"Prince Hailstorm and his IceWings are in the cave, this is where your dragons would have come to," Surf said, gesturing to the cave.

Like before, Qibli couldn't tell how, exactly, Surf knew all of this. But there was a reason he told his IceWing companions to leave. Yet he seemed to imply he wanted Qibli to follow. Granted Qibli wasn't under Surf's command, but Surf could have just as easily demanded him to leave.

Walking closer towards Surf, looking carefully at the blue mist, he glanced back at the SeaWing.

"So what do you plan to do?" Qibli asked. "You think it's safe for me in there?"

Surf glanced carefully at Qibli, raising a brow as his eyes fell on his earring.

"Your earring, it's the same Animus touched one you used to dispel Darkstalker's enchantment?" Surf asked.

Qibli nodded, his ear ring suddenly feeling a lot heavier at the mention of it. So Surf knew about his ear ring, even in the Outer Kingdom territories.

Seeing Qibli's nod, Surf raised a curious brow, visibly contemplating something.

"Follow me, but stay close." Surf said, Qibli noticed that it sounded like the SeaWing wanted to test a hypothesis.

Normally, Qibli would refuse being someone's test subject. But lives were at stake.

If he didn't help Hailstorm and his IceWings, then Queen Snowfall would have a reason to no longer cooperate with Queen Thorn on this operation.

And Winter, what would he tell him if he did not help his brother?

With a nod, Qibli said. "Let's go."

Together, both dragons walked towards the cave entrance, stepping into the blue mist.

While the mist parted for Surf, the mist quickly surrounded Qibli, as if it had a mind of its own. As the mist sunk through his scales, Qibli heard it: Whispers. Whispers that repeated words over, and over, and over again.

_We have taken your Queens, and their queens and their queens!_

And something inside Qibli felt the urge the repeat those words. His mind screamed at him to ignore the words, but his body felt so…relaxed.

Then, his ear ring grew warm.

The voices stopped and the mist retreated from Qibli. Wherever he walked, the mist would avoid him as if he had the plague.

Glancing up at Surf, who stood beside him, watching Qibli with an expecting gaze. Whatever his theory was, Qibli had proven it successful.

"Interesting," Surf muttered to himself as he walked ahead of Qibli.

With a raised brow, Qibli followed Surf. Based on how he walked: Surf was not going to answer any questions about his theory. But Qibli had a feeling that, whatever was going on, Turtle's enchantment on his ear ring was protecting him.

But how? The ear ring was only meant to protect him from Darkstalker's enchantments. How was it protecting him now?

Darkstalker was long gone, his magic sealed away.

This mist, it was not Animus magic…it was somehow worse.

"Your dragons, they called you '_your highness'?_" Qibli asked, hoping that speaking with Surf would give him information that he could piece together on his own.

"It's the structure of our organization," Surf responded, not looking back. "Among my subordinates, I'm called _Prince_ Surf."

"Who is your Queen?" Qibli asked, raising a curious brow.

"Just like with the liquid you drank, the name of our queen just so happens be a trade secret," Surf answered. But after a momentary pause, he continued. "Let's just say that she is, by no means, my mother. Princes and Princesses are appointed, not born with the title."

"That's…interesting," Qibli replied. "What is it your organization does, exactly? Which Kingdom do you support?"

"Another secret, though I have a feeling you will see what we do shortly," Surf said, bluntly shooting down that question. "As for which Kingdom? Like I said before, we are a third party. We work with the Queens, we do not answer to them."

"Something tells me Queen Snowfall does not appreciate not having IceWings under her command," Qibli commented with a scoff, thinking back to the few times he had been to the quarterly Sanctuary summits, in which the seven queens of Pyhrria met to regularly discuss issues and maintain the peace.

Queen Snowfall was, by no means, a bad queen. But as an individual, she was difficult to tolerate. If she were not a queen, Qibli doubted her rude attitude would be tolerated outside of the Ice Kingdom.

Then there was the matter of how she had offended Qibli, personally. In the few times he had been in the same room as her, she would have no idea that she had offended him. Even though it would be pointless to even mention it to the Queen, Qibli found himself resisting the urge to glare at the queen when he accompanied Queen Thorn to the Sanctuary summits.

"How do you go about maintaining this independence?" Qibli asked. Based on the thickness of the blue fog, he had a feeling it would be a while before they even found what they were looking for.

"Simple," Surf said, turning his head to look at Qibli. "We solve problems even a Queen's most favored lieutenants can't solve."

This, admittedly, struck Qibli's pride. Especially with what Surf implied: That Queen Thorn doubted Qibli could handle the situation.

Yet, all of Qibli's dragons under his command were...he did not know what had happened to them, but he knew that Thorn was right in allowing Surf and his dragons to come to their aid. Otherwise, Ostrich and the others would still be in their trance.

"Thank you," Qibli said. "For saving them, and for letting me come."

Surf nodded his head.

"What my organization deals with, your friends would have been a threat to dragons everywhere if they had not been freed," Surf said. "But, I am glad we could get to them."

"**Cast off your wings!" **

"**You want this cave!" **

"Shhh!" Qibli said as soon as he heard the words, the same words his SandWings had been saying when they were entranced.

"I know," Surf whispered as the two dragons crouched down, reaching an opening in the cave, leading into a larger cave.

As Qibli and Surf hid behind a large stone, Qibli glanced in the center of the cave, where the blue mist originated from. In the center, Qibli's saw a group of twelve IceWings standing in a circle. Their eyes were void of emotion while entranced, just like his SandWings.

One of the dragons Qibli quickly recognized: A tall IceWing with silvery scales.

"Hailstorm…" Qibli muttered, staring in horror at how his IceWing counter part of the operation was caught in the trance. Hailstorm was a strong willed dragon, while Qibli did not agree with him all of the time, he did get along with him.

"We can save them," Surf whispered to Qibli.

"How?" Qibli asked, glancing at Surf.

Surf pointed at what the IceWings were standing around…straining his eyes: Qibli saw that the dragons were standing around…a lantern?

It looked like a Flamesilk lantern that Qibli had seen in Pantala during his few trips to the western continent. With a cast of iron and glass acting as a shield, flamesilk would burn in the center, creating light.

The lantern was normal looking, nothing fantastic about it.

Yet, the blue mist actually originated from it.

Suddenly, Surf stood up out of cover and jumped down to the ground below.

"What are you doing?!" Qibli hissed as he followed the SeaWing, getting ready for what would inevitably follow.

"**Grow, extend your reach,"** Surf said loudly, ignoring Qibli, suddenly stopping the IceWings in mid-sentence of their.

Upon all IceWings looking in their direction, the dragons hissed as Surf approached, but the SeaWing ignored the glares of the IceWings as he held up his talons.

"**Circle, in a constant motion. Bright, always searching."**

As he spoke, the IceWings lunged forward. Qibli, however, anticipated this and intercepted the first dragon approaching Surf. Striking an IceWing with the blunt end of his barb, Qibli knocked the dragon in the head, making the IceWing unconscious. He would live, but would wake up with a headache.

More IceWings came forward, but Qibli managed to keep them from Surf, who continued repeating the same line over and over as he ignored the IceWings and, instead, was dead focused on the Flamesilk lantern.

After knocking the other IceWings unconscious, Qibli spun to Surf's direction, only to feel a spike just barely graze him. Towering in front of him, Hailstorm advanced towards Qibli, staring down at him with empty eyes.

"Hailstorm!" Qibli said, attempting to help his friend see reason. "Snap out of it!"

But his words fell on deaf ears as Hailstorm lashed his serrated claws at Qibli, who swiftly dodged the strike, only to be struck by the Prince's tail. The blow sent Qibli flying into the cave wall.

Groaning, Qibli opened his eyes to see Hailstorm lunge at Surf.

That's when it happened.

"**DISMISS!" **Surf shouted at the Lantern.

Hailstorm's body suddenly crumbled to the floor, as if he had been a puppet cut from strings.

Horrified, Qibli rushed over to Hailstrom and placed his talons on the IceWing's neck…but breathed a sigh of relief when he felt the beating of a pulse.

Looking up, Qibli saw Surf reach out with his talons and pick up the lantern…the flamesilk inside extinguished.

As the light of the flamesilk died, the blue mist began to disperse.

To Qibli's relief, he heard Hailstorm groan. Looking down, he saw the IceWing prince clutch at his head.

"Qibli?" The IceWing groaned. "What…what happened?"

Looking up at Surf, who walked towards the two, holding the lantern in his talons, Qibli gave a long exhale of breath when he realized it was over.

"That…is a long story."

* * *

Once all of the IceWings were woken up, Qibli led them to the SandWing camp, which would be closer than the IceWing camp. By the time they had left the cave, the sun had set and the air had grown cold.

When Qibli, Hailstorm, Surf and the IceWings arrived at the camp: Qibli was relieved when he was greeted by Ostrich and quickly saw the rest of his SandWings awake and moving around the camp.

As the IceWings settled in the camp, dinner was quickly prepared for all of the dragons.

However, Surf and his group of IceWings and SandWings were already packed up and ready to depart when dinner was ready.

"At least stay for the evening," Hailstorm offered to Surf. "We can't let your aid go unrewarded."

"You both letting my dragons have the chance to rest for a few hours is reward enough," Surf said, glancing in the direction of two SandWings from his group slowly putting the lantern into a black box, made entirely of what looked like Obsidian. "But we have a long journey back to Adderin."

The way Surf looked in the lantern's direction, Qibli noticed that the SeaWing very much wanted to stay for the evening and let his dragons rest up. But even if the blue mist had dispersed, Surf still looked at the lantern as if it would turn into the most vicious predator in the world and kill everyone.

"Before you go," Qibli said, catching Surf's attention. "Can you finally tell me what it is you actually do," Qibli looked at the box. "And what that thing even is?"

Surf smiled, but shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Qibli, but I cannot," Surf said. "It's not my place to answer that question." But after saying that, Surf visibly thought for a moment, before it looked like he came up with something.

"Yes?" Qibli asked, as he realized that Surf might actually reconsider.

"Tell me what happened to Darkstalker," Surf said, the question catching Qibli off guard, while causing Hailstorm to glance at him with a curious gaze. It came as no surprise to Qibli that Hailstorm showed interest, he had been in the Ice Kingdom when the plague struck and took his aunt, Queen Glacier. "Tell me what happened, and I will tell you what it is my organization does."

"_If we told the world that Peacemaker was once Darkstalker, the IceWings would want revenge for the plague."_

Those were the words that Moon had told Qibli days after the battle of Jade Mountain and Darkstalker's transformation into Peacemaker.

During that time, Qibli had an almost heated debate with her, Kinkajou and Turtle. But in the end, he had relented…even on the topic of who in their circle should know the truth. And, even to this day, he regretted the decision of not telling some friends the truth.

But right here, right now, in a camp with Hailstorm and IceWings present, Qibli knew what he should say.

"He's dead," Qibli lied. "It's just as the message said: Moonwatcher and Kinkajou tricked him, and he was killed. If you want details, you should talk to them about it."

Surf nodded his head, seemingly impressed.

"Fascinating," Surf replied, turning around from Qibli.

"Now it's your turn," Qibli said to the SeaWing, annoyed the dragon was walking away from him. "What is it you do?"

Glancing back, Surf gave an equally annoyed stare about him.

"I don't pay for half-answers, Qibli," Surf said. "I asked you a direct question, and I expected a direct answer."

"I gave you an answer," Qibli insisted, his anger raising.

"I asked 'how,'" Surf answered. "You failed to answer that question. Because of that, I am not obligated to answer you."

With that, Surf rallied his dragons to the border of the camp.

Growling, Qibli looked at the sand beneath his talons in frustration. But as he did so, Hailstorm walked towards Surf.

"Thank you," Hailstorm said to Surf. "I will tell the Queen of your aid."

Giving an appreciative nod, Surf turned back to his dragons as he helped some pick up the obsidian box. Together, the group of dragons took off into the night sky, heading south.

When the dragons had gone out of view, Qibli walked away from the camp and stood on the boundary of the camp, looking out towards the Ice Kingdom side of the border.

Standing by himself, he thought back to the dream he had…where he and Moon stood together on their second-floor balcony. Squeezing his eyes shut, he pressed his talons beneath his eyes.

He missed Moon…and part of him regretted not telling her much about the task he was on.

But the last conversation they had, coupled with the letter he had received just mere hours after…

He acted quickly, but he needed to do this.

The crunching of sand caused Qibli to come out of his thoughts and catch sight of Hailstorm approaching him from behind. Standing beside him, looking out towards the border, Hailstorm waited for Qibli to speak.

With a sigh, Qibli spoke.

"Not too far from here…" Qibli muttered.

"Yeah," Hailstorm nodded. "What started this all." Glancing at Qibli, Hailstorm continued. "Heard from my brother lately?"

Qibli nodded at this, smiling at the thought of Winter.

"You know, always the stuck up IceWing," Qibli joked, actually causing Hailstorm to chuckle at this. "He should be at Jade Mountain, teaching a lesson with Sunny…on Scavengers."

"Good," Hailstorm said, smiling to himself. "Nice to know there are certain things he hasn't outgrown." Stretching his wings, Hailstorm turned back to the camp. "Be sure to get some rest, we have a lot of things to plan."

When Qibli nodded, Hailstorm walked back to camp, leaving the SandWing to his thoughts.

Reaching into a pocket, Qibli pulled out a small black piece of rock…the piece of Skyfire Turtle had given him and the rest of the Winglet all of those years ago. Something he kept even to this day.

Something that reminded him of the times when it was all of the Jade Winglet together.

When two of the most important dragons were with him.

"Someday…" Qibli muttered to himself as he clutched the Skyfire into the palm of his talons. "Someday."


	5. The Princess' Shadow

**Hello again, my friends! **

**Before we begin this Winglet, I wanted to take the time to wish everyone a Happy New Year's Eve. I hope everyone had a good holiday, and are ready to enter a brand new year. **

**This Winglet will be my final update of 2019, and its purpose is to explore more of the story of Princess Anaconda and Adder, while laying the foundations for the mythos that Peacemaker will be exploring very soon in Finding Peace. **

**Now, without further ado: Let's take flight!**

* * *

**Finding Peace: Winglets**

**The Princess' Shadow**

* * *

**2,993 AS (After Scorching)**

* * *

Most RainWings disliked leaving the Rainforest. If Anaconda were honest, she could not fault most of her tribemates who disliked the idea of leaving the safety of their homeland.

But for herself, this trip to the Mud Kingdom, just north of the Rainforest, was exciting to her. Not only was her mother letting her get out of the Rainforest for the first time in her life, but she was wanted to introduce Anaconda to the MudWing Queen, Queen Heron! While Anaconda still felt she was too challenge her mother to the throne, she did appreciate that her mother saw Anaconda, not as her little dragonet, but as a successor and wanted to prepare her to rule.

Which is why, as Queen Lavender led her, and their entourage, over the Mud Kingdom and Rainforest border, Anaconda could not help the excitement that burned inside her as she left the Rainforest for the first time in her life. Looking out ahead of her, she saw the flat planes of the MudWing homeland. Unlike the Rainforest Kingdom, the Mud Kingdom was flat and exposed. Perfect for the MudWings who lived here, she supposed.

Most of the entourage showed signs of nervousness, coming into such an exposed area of land that could not provide cover. But Anaconda struggled to hide her excitement, at the idea that she was in a new place to explore. She just hoped her mother would let her explore the surrounding area during this summit.

A half-hour of flying later, the RainWing entourage neared a small MudWing village located around a large lake. As Anaconda, her mother and their entourage began their descent towards the ground, she could see some MudWings splashing along the lake shoreline, sure enough, relaxing in the mud (this made Anaconda smile if she were honest: that looked fun, to play in the mud…though she doubted the rest of her tribe would like the idea.)

Once her talons touched the long grass, Anaconda followed her mother on foot as they approached the boundary of the village. Ahead of them, Anaconda spotted a group of seven MudWings patiently waiting for both Anaconda and her mother. Getting a good look at the dragons, Anaconda noticed that, while six of the seven were all the same age, some differed in height and stature. The seventh dragon, a female MudWing, looked to be about Anaconda's age.

Anaconda stopped as Lavender held up one wing in front of her.

"Wait a moment, darling," Lavender told her daughter as she stepped towards the tallest MudWing, a female. Unlike the others, she wore a necklace of beads. Her scales were also a beautiful combination of red and bronze.

Lavender approached the MudWing, and was suddenly enveloped in the wings of the tall dragon.

"Lavender!" The MudWing said, happily. "It's been too long!"

In response, Anaconda heard her mother laugh and wrap her wings around the MudWing as well.

"Heron," Lavender said. "It is so good to see you," Removing her wings from Heron, Lavender looked up at the MudWing queen. "May my entourage come in?"

"Of course," Heron nodded, looking up at Anaconda and the RainWings. "You know, tradition may require you to ask…but as friends, you do not need my permission."

"That maybe," Lavender nodded, gesturing Anaconda to step forward. "But without traditions and laws, there would be confusion and misunderstanding."

This made Heron frown, but ultimately nodded in agreement.

"Perhaps," Heron said, her gaze turning to Anaconda herself. "And this must be your eldest, Anaconda?"

"I am," Anaconda answered as she walked up beside her mother. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you, your Highness."

Heron laughed at Anaconda, and instantly the RainWing Princess thought she had made a fool of herself in her introduction. But then she realized it was a good-natured laugh from the MudWing queen.

"Please, my dear, you do not to be formal with me," Heron said. "Not among each other, as royalty."

"Or even in general," Spoke one of the MudWings, a male who was just a few foot smaller than Heron herself. As he said this, he had a grin over his face as he nudged his wing into her. "Our beloved older sister is not fond of formalities among anyone among the tribe. The only time she lets dragons be formal around her is if it is representatives from the other five tribes…especially the SeaWings."

Hearing this, Heron playfully rolled her eyes at the dragon as he spoke.

"Yes, yes, as always my brother is right," Heron replied, nudging her brother back, causing laughter among, who Anaconda assumed, was the rest of their troop of siblings. "Now, I believe there is much to discuss, Lavender?"

"There is," Lavender nodded. "But some we should discuss, between the two of us."

Hearing this, Heron nodded. Glancing down at the youngest MudWing, the queen spoke. "Crane, will you please show Anaconda and the rest of the RainWings to their shelter?"

"I will, mother," The MudWing answered, confirming to Anaconda that the MudWing was no doubt Heron's heir. Crane looked towards Anaconda, smiled and gestured her and the rest of the entourage to follow her. "This way, please."

Glancing back at her mother, Anaconda noticed that her mother had already begun to walk away with Queen Heron without a farewell to her. This made Anaconda want to mutter angrily about her mother…how, yet again, she placed emphasis on politics over her own daughter. But she stopped herself from becoming too angry, as Crane looked at her with a concerned expression.

Because Crane seemed like a kind dragonet, Anaconda did not want the princess to think she was mad at her. Especially if the two were to work together once both would ascend to their respective thrones.

"What's the Rainforest like?" Crane asked as she led Anaconda and the RainWings to their quarters. The question was sudden, but Anaconda knew that it was the MudWing Princess' way of attempting at opening friendly conversation.

Figuring it was best to be friendly with the MudWing heiress, Anaconda answered. "Very enclosed. Unlike what I've seen here, the trees offer us cover and protection."

"But that also gives others cover as well," Crane pointed out.

"Correct…but we know our forests better than strangers," Anaconda replied. Not arrogantly, just factually. "Plus, we have had centuries to perfect our skill in hiding amongst the trees."

At this, Crane nodded in agreement.

"I suppose that is true," She said. "My people prefer flat, open areas…we know how to hide amongst the mud, giving trespassers a false sense of security and safety."

At this, Anaconda smirked when she realized where Crane was going with this.

"Before you spring a trap and surround them," Anaconda said. After saying this, she saw the MudWing princess glance at her and smirk.

"When the SeaWings attempt their excursions into our land and hope to expand, they never get as far as the beaches." Crane explained. "Because we MudWings know where to lay and wait.

Then because Queen Lagoon was a queen who was obsessed with expanding her kingdom's territory passed the tail island chain of Phyrria, she would likely not care what survivors of her failed excursion parties would say about the MudWings. Like with the RainWings, the MudWings were generally looked down upon by the five other tribes of Phyrria.

This had little to do with them actually being weak, more so that they lived largely isolated from the other tribes, rarely interacting with others. For generations, MudWing and RainWing queens kept locations of their kingdoms secret and trade between the two tribes was heavy. While the IceWings and the NightWings had their war, the SkyWings and SeaWings bickered over territory, and the SandWings profiting from each of those conflicts, the RainWings and MudWings had little interest in those conflicts or fighting each other.

Living in isolation was better for them all, to avoid conflict with the other tribes as much as possible.

However, with the SeaWings turning their attention towards the Rainforest and Mud Kingdom, as well as attempting to prevent RainWing merchants from entering Sea Kingdom villages to trade, Anaconda did have her doubts about whether or not isolation would solve these issues. Not when the troubles came to their borders.

Based on the little information she gleaned from Crane, Anaconda felt like she would get along well with the future MudWing Queen when both ascended to their respective thrones.

* * *

When the RainWings arrived at their quarters, Anaconda was quick to enter her room and plop onto the bed that was prepared for her. While she enjoyed the travel and her conversation with Crane, she felt exhaustion when she neared the house.

She hadn't felt tired before, so this fatigue had come sudden, so she knew exactly what this meant. While Crane wanted to speak more, Anaconda politely stated she needed some rest, and that they'd talk more in the community hall.

As she lay on her bed up on the second floor, Anaconda allowed her eyes to slowly close, as her mind drifted to sleep.

_Adder? Are you there?_

"Have been here for over an hour, actually?" Came a familiar voice that startled Anaconda, instantly making the exhaustion disappear as her heart raced.

Turning to the opposite side of the room, Anaconda saw a dragon appear, leaning with his side against the wall. A RainWing sat down, looking at her with a cocky grin. Instantly, Anaconda recognized the red and brown scale patterns.

"Adder!" Anaconda hissed, trying to act like she was angry, though the fact she slowly grinned betrayed her. Adder laughed at the princess' attempts to appear mad at him. "Wh…why didn't you tell me you were going to…be here?"

The years since they had met, Anaconda was forbidden from seeing Adder in person. After all, he was an Outcast. He was not allowed to step foot into the rainforest. Yet, Adder had found an alternative to speaking with Anaconda.

He was, as Anaconda recalled, a "Somnus." Someone who was the master over dreams, and could influence them as he saw fit, almost like how an Animus could command their surroundings. The years they were apart, they would regularly speak through their dreams. It would be like speaking to someone when they were awake.

But this time, Anaconda realized, was different…this was the first time she had seen Adder since they first met in the outskirts of the village, four years ago.

Anaconda could not stop the grin that formed from this realization. Leaping forward, Anaconda embraced Adder with her wings.

"Adder…" Anaconda said, happily. "You're…you're actually here!"

She felt Adder's wings envelop her in a hug.

"I'm here," He confirmed.

Anaconda pulled away for a moment, to get a good look at Adder, raising her talons to touch his cheek. When she felt his scales, saw his smile…she knew this was no dream, no illusion.

"Why didn't you tell me? Where were you for those two nights?" Anaconda asked, remembering how annoyed she had been when Adder had not contacted her for two nights.

Adder gave her an apologetic look, but it was replaced with a smile. "I figured I'd would give you a surprise."

"Well," Anaconda said, pressing the knuckles of her talons into his shoulder, mocking a punch. "This is the best surprise I ever got."

Adder laughed at hearing this.

As Anaconda sat back down by her bed, she motioned Adder to sit beside her. When he did, she rested her head against her neck, just like she would do in the dream world. But this time, she could feel his warmth…it was real.

"Are Oak and Shimmer here?" Anaconda asked, thinking of Adder's parents.

Adder nodded, though she sensed something was wrong when he did not speak. Looking up at him, Anaconda saw a saddened expression.

"Adder?" Anaconda asked, placing her talons over his own. "Oak…is he?"

"My father is still alive," Adder explained, but his expression confirmed not all was well. "But it's getting worse…the medicine isn't working and the disease is making it too painful for him…to do anything."

Anaconda felt her heart fall as she heard this. She knew that Adder's father, Oak's, health had been declining over the years. But in the last few weeks, Adder had decided not to speak about his parents. She had sensed things were bad in their dream conversations. Yet she had not known things were that bad.

"How…how long?" Anaconda asked, sadly.

Adder looked away from her and shook his head. His eyes squeezed shut as he bent his head down.

Gently, Anaconda wrapped a wing around him and twined her tail around his.

"Adder, it will be fine," Anaconda said. "Just…we can think of something."

"There's nothing more we can do," Adder murmured. "We…want to end his suffering, but dad...he doesn't want to go, not yet." Adder looked up at her, his expression painful to look at, he looked so heartbroken that his father, the one who had taught him so much, was dying…painfully. "He wants to return to the rainforest, he wants to die there."

Anaconda's gaze lowered upon hearing this. She wished that she could fulfill that request. But she was not Queen yet, and she was not ready to even be a queen yet. The decision to welcome outcasts back into the rainforest was her mother's right, alone.

She had spoken to her mother about why Adder and his parents were outcasts, but she had not been able to get much out of her. In their conversations, not even Adder knew why his parents were exiled in the first place.

But, even though she knew her mother would reject her request…this time, knowing about Oak's condition, she wanted to help Adder.

As she stood up, Adder looked up at her, surprised.

"I'm going to talk to my mother about this," Anaconda said.

Adder's eyes widened upon hearing this.

"Anaconda, I don't want you getting in trouble over…"

"Over me wanting to help my friend?" Anaconda interrupted. "If mother has any issues over me bringing up her past decisions, then she can voice that to me."

She had waited years for her mother to say something to her, waiting for her mother to trust her with information like the exile of Oak and Shimmer. But she had never once approached her, never once said a word. As always, she had either been too busy or had not trusted Anaconda, or her own sisters. The only way she got answers was from Adder, himself.

This time, with Oak suffering, she was going to demand answers.

As she thought about her mother, she saw that Adder looked away, visibly concerned. Placing a wing over his shoulder, she gave him a grateful smile.

"I'll talk to her during the banquet," Anaconda said. Hoping that this information would calm him down, and show that she was not going to burst out and go immediately to her mother.

Instead, choosing to wait a few hours before the evening banquet Queen Heron and Lavender would host to the town and the visiting RainWings.

At this, Adder nodded, smiling gratefully at her.

"Okay," Adder said. "Since its public, I will be able to attend."

"In the meantime, we have a lot to catch up on," Anaconda said, encouraging him to stand up. "Something tells me you have been here before, correct?"

Realizing what she was getting at, Adder grinned.

"Yeah, my parents and I regularly trade here." Adder stood up and glanced at her door. "I…should probable go out the window…not sure what your mother's entourage will think of a stranger coming out of the Princess' ro…" He paused, and suddenly his scales turned a bright shade of yellow in embarrassment, rubbing his talons over his eyes. "Oh, three moons...just like a storybook."

Anaconda laughed at his realization, but slowly got closer.

"Well, I appreciate the brave friend coming into seeing the noble princess," She said, rubbing her wing across her head, dramatically. At this, Adder laughed and gently pressed his talons into her shoulder.

"Will the great, noble, Princess Anaconda join me down the stairs?" Adder replied, with equal dramatic flair.

"Yes, I shall accompany thee!" Anaconda answered, causing the two to laugh harder as they stepped out of her room.

* * *

She had spoken to Adder for five years through dreams, so Anaconda had always known him. The dream world they shared was there's to alter and do as they please. The adventures they would have in the altering world every night was a joy to experience, and through these adventures, their friendship had gotten stronger.

But today, spending her time with Adder, in person, walking side by side with him in the market place…

It was the best experience she had ever had with Adder. Personally being beside him, it made her heart feel at ease. Coupled with the years of dreams they shared together, Anaconda did not feel like she was walking beside a stranger. She was walking beside someone she knew.

Spending time with Adder, only reinforced her desire to confront her mother when the evening came around.

As the sun began to set, a horn bugled in the distance, signifying to the town that the banquet was to begin. That was when Anaconda knew it was nearing her chance to speak with her mother.

Luckily, she knew just how to get her mother to confront her.

That was by simply choosing not to sit with her, Queen Heron and Princess Crane. To act un-"royal"-like.

When she and Adder arrived in the middle of the town, they were greeted with the sight of MudWings and RainWings gathering at tables around the area. Servers were getting ready to pass out the food but waited for the queens to deliver their address before the celebrations began.

Glancing around for an open table, Anaconda found one close to the front, which had some MudWings and RainWings sitting there. Quickly, Anaconda nudged Adder, who looked up nervously at the table Anaconda's mother sat at, that gave her, Queen Heron and Crane a good view when the festivities started.

Despite seeming nervous, Adder followed Anaconda in stride, their tails twining around the other. As they walked through the crowd, Anaconda saw the stares the common dragons of the RainWing tribe gave her when they saw her walking with Adder, a dragon they did not recognize.

Approaching their desired table, Adder stepped forward and offered Anaconda a blanket. Smiling, Anaconda accepted the offer and sat down. When Adder sat beside her, she caught the sight of the RainWings looking at her with shocked eyes. Even the MudWings at the table were stunned, knowing that she was sitting with them.

"Your…highness," Spoke one of the RainWings with lime green scales. "Shouldn't you be up with your mother?"

"I should," Anaconda said, before looking at Adder. "But I want to sit with a beloved friend."

Hearing these words, Anaconda saw Adder smile at her.

But his smile faltered as his gaze went passed her…as Queen Lavender approached. Anaconda looked up at her mother and saw the familiar disappointed expression her mother give her when Anaconda did something she disapproved of.

Then her gaze fell on Adder…and instantly, Lavender recognized him.

"What…are…**you** doing here!" Lavender hissed, her teeth bared.

Adder, to his credit, showed no fear in the face of the queen. Five years ago, Anaconda had seen him cower…Adder had told Anaconda why, she had learned he was afraid that her mother would kill him for coming to the rainforest, as was the punishment for outcasts returning to the rainforest without a pardon.

But this time, Adder showed no fear. Anaconda felt pride swell in her chest that her friend could face the queen that had exiled him, long before his egg had been developed.

"Visiting a friend, Your Majesty." Adder answered, respectively.

"My daughter is not your friend!" Lavender hissed, dangerously. "She is no friend to a dragonet of a murderer!"

Adder's eyes fell to the table, these words the Queen spoke affecting him deeply. But Anaconda twined her tail around his, tightly.

"How would you know?" Anaconda snapped at her mother. "You sent him away before you even got the chance to see our friendship."

Lavender's gaze fell on Anaconda, this time she recognized her gaze all too well: Frustration, that Anaconda was, yet again, challenging her. Anaconda did not always wish her conversations with her mother turned heated, but she could not hide her feelings from her mother.

"As Queen, I was within my right!" Her mother snapped.

"No," Anaconda said, lowly. "You were vindictive and you wanted to make sure they all suffered for the crimes you thought they committed!" This time, she was not just talking about Adder. She was talking about Oak and Shimmer, as well.

Upon realizing who 'they' were, Lavender's eyes hardened, glaring down at her daughter, dangerously. She heard the RainWings shift at seeing their Queen looking down at Anaconda with such anger.

"You dare defend an outcast?" Lavender growled.

"If defending an outcast," Anaconda paused as she looked at Adder, who stared back at her. Her resolve steeled when she saw her friend stare at her. Looking back at her mother, she continued. "Means defending someone who has been my friend for years, while you were to busy for my sisters and I, then I am!"

After saying this, Lavender glared at her. But this time, Anaconda would not back down, she would not walk away. This time, she was standing her ground. This was not a petty argument. This was about her right to have friends of her own.

Though Lavender wanted to say more, she saw that many MudWings and RainWings looked up at her…confused at what was happening. Lavender looked back down at Anaconda, briefly at Adder before looking back at Anaconda, and gave her stare as if to say _'we will continue this later.'_ Turning around, Lavender walked back to the table she shared with Queen Heron and Princess Crane, both of whom looked at Anaconda and her mother with concern.

As Lavender took her seat beside Crane, lounging back on the cushion, the RainWing queen took a few moments to visibly fight back the anger from the argument between both her and Anaconda. When her mother had visibly calmed down, Anaconda saw Queen Heron gently nudge her wing into Lavender, muttering something to her.

Lavender looked at her MudWing counterpart and smiled softly to her. Together, both Queens stood up and proceeded to give their speech.

The speech itself was about the friendship of the RainWing and MudWing tribes. About how, for centuries, both tribes had weathered many storms together. From the aftermath of the undocumented era after The Scorching to the war with the SkyWings a hundred years prior to the modern era.

They spoke of how the tribes would continue to face challenges together.

Anaconda admitted, she enjoyed hearing these words. Knowing that the two tribes were strong together.

But halfway through the speech, she heard Adder breath heavily. Glancing back at her friend, Anaconda saw Adder place his talons over his head…he seemed tired.

"Sirius…" Adder muttered tiredly. "…Where?"

"Adder?" Anaconda asked, confused and concerned.

"Where?!" Adder groaned. "Sirius, just tell me…"

Who was he talking to?

Suddenly, Adder's eyes snapped open and stared at Anaconda's, before looking up at her mother and Queen Heron. Jumping out of his seat, Adder raced towards the queens' table.

"Adder!" Anaconda screamed.

The RainWing and MudWing guards, and some guests, quickly stood up to try and intercept Adder as he raced towards the Queens' table. Two of Queen Heron's brothers tried to intercept Adder, but he easily evaded them, and jumped towards the table, right at Lavender.

…Only to use the table itself as a springboard.

To jump at a shadowy figure that came out of the dark sky, attempting to pounce at Lavender from behind.

Adder quickly intercepted the dark dragon. Because the dragon was taller, he pushed against Adder easily, however both Adder and the dragon fell in front of the queen's table, with the unknown dragon caught in the open with RainWing and MudWing guards surrounding him.

All attention was now turned to the mysterious dragon. The armor he wore was ebony in color, his snout covered with a scarf. It became obvious that the dragon was a NightWing, based on the black scales and white star-like patterns on his wing membranes. But anything else, Anaconda could not tell. He bore no Night Kingdom insignia…

In his talons, the dragon held razor disc-like objects as he scanned the area.

The guards were the first to make the first move, a RainWing pounced at the NightWing, only for the intruder to evade the guard and smack him in the back of the head with his tail. The rest of the guards tried to restrain the NightWing but were easily incapacitated.

Before more guards could arrive, the NightWing tossed one of the discs at Lavender.

"Mother!" Anaconda screamed as she lunged at the NightWing in fury, spitting venom at the dragon.

The NightWing roared as her venom sprayed his shoulder. He quickly spun around to attack Anaconda, but she clambered on top of him, wrapped her tail around his neck as she threatened to bite his face. But the NightWing, being larger and stronger, pried her off of him and uncovered the scarf from his face, opening his mouth…in his throat, Anaconda saw flames start to emerge.

"Stop!" She heard Adder's voice behind her.

Adder suddenly appeared over the NightWing, yanking on his horns, aiming the NightWing's oncoming flames away from Anaconda. With a roar of annoyance, the NightWing threw Adder off and tossed Anaconda away.

Rolling back to her feet, Anaconda saw the NightWing turn his attention back to the Queen's table…Anaconda looked, anticipating there to be the blood of her mother.

But instead, she saw her mother, Queen Heron and Princess Crane slowly…wake up, as if she had fallen asleep.

Looking at Adder, who got back to his feet, Anaconda realized what had happened. Adder, he had placed all three of them asleep, saving her mother from the disc that was aimed for her throat. She had dropped to sleep just in time.

But the NightWing assassin was not relieved, he lunged at the recovering queens and princess.

Before Anaconda could rush to her mother's aid, she saw Adder rush at the assassin. Tackling the assassin, Adder rolled back to his feet and pounced on top of the NightWing, who attempted to slash at Adder with his claws.

Adder swiftly placed his talons on the NightWing's head.

Then, he uttered one word: "Sleep."

Just like that, the NightWing's body stopped resisting and collapsed onto the ground, motionless. Adder slowly stepped off of the NightWing, just as the guards approached the two queens' would-be assailant and bound him. Many of the onlookers, having come out of hiding, shifted their gazes between the NightWing, Adder and back to the NightWing.

Anaconda saw her mother and Queen Heron approach the unconscious body of the NightWing, with guards flanking them.

"Interrogate him when he's woken up!" Queen Heron ordered her guards. Her normally calm and cheerful voice now firm and angry. "I want to know who sent him! Does not matter whether it was Vigilance or not!"

The MudWing guards did as they were told as they dragged the unconscious away to interrogation. With the NightWing gone, all eyes fell on Adder, the one who had first fought the assassin. When Lavender stared down at him, Anaconda quickly walked up and stood beside Adder, twining her tail around his.

Lavender's expression was difficult to read as she stared at both Anaconda and Adder. Anaconda could not tell if she was grateful, or still held resentment towards Adder.

The RainWing queen looked out to the crowd of civilians that were now gathering.

Queen Heron nudged Lavender with her big wings.

"We should take this conversation somewhere else," The MudWing queen urged. With that, Lavender nodded as she gestured Adder and Anaconda to follow them.

As Anaconda walked with Adder, her mother, Queen Heron, and Princess Crane, she heard the guards telling the civilians to mind their business as the queens spoke. Anaconda had a feeling that it was going to be a sleepless night in the town, and not because of the celebration.

The queens guided the dragonets to Queen Heron's estate in the town, which looked like any other building in the MudWing settlement. Inside, the building was just as humble. While it had more decorations than most buildings, one would not expect that the Queen of the MudWings lived here…something told Anaconda that Queen Heron was very much a humble Queen, not requiring gold and jewelry to keep her happy, unlike the other Queens.

Queen Heron guided them to the living room and gestured to the dragonets to sit. When Anaconda, Adder and Crane had done so, both Queens remained standing, looking at Adder with curiosity.

"Before we begin," Queen Heron said, gesturing to Adder. "I wanted to thank you, for taking action against the NightWing."

"Thank you, Your Highness." Adder replied, with a bow of his head.

Queen Heron looked back at Lavender, Anaconda's mother still had that unreadable expression.

"Lavender, I do not know what your history is with this dragonet," Queen Heron said, walking to the RainWing queen's side. "But he risked his life to save us, and my daughter."

"I know that," Lavender said, her voice barely audible. Her eyes still staring at Adder. "I do not know how you stopped the NightWing. Right now, nor do I care. But I do need you to answer this: Why?"

Anaconda looked at Adder, who stared at her mother calmly. She saw no hostility in her friend's eyes. Just uncertainty of what was going to happen next.

"Because no one else saw him coming," Adder answered. "If I just sat there, let him kill you, Queen Heron and Princess Crane, I would truly be a traitor to the RainWings and MudWings."

Lavender's eyes softened when he said this.

"Even after what I did to your parents, you still ensured I survived?"

"They don't hate you, they never did." Adder answered. "Mother and father always told me you were within your right, when you banished them after they killed your sister while she was incarcerated."

Hearing this, Lavender's eyes stared at the ground, sadly. For the first time in Anaconda's life…she saw genuine regret in her mother's eyes about a decision she stood by proudly. Hearing that Adder's parents were still loyal to her, five years later, Anaconda could only imagine what her mother was thinking.

"How…are they?" Lavender asked.

The question made Adder's scales start to lose their color, as he stared at the ground, sadly.

"Father is ill…" Adder revealed his father's condition. "He isn't going to make it."

Lavender looked away when she heard this, her scales turning a light blue when she heard the news.

Adder, after moment of thought, continued.

"Your Highness…I know it is not my place," Adder began, standing up from where he sat, and proceeded to bow to Anaconda's mother. "But I beg you…please allow my father to return home, to the Rainforest. Let him die in his homeland."

Lavender stared at Adder as he made his request, and doing so with him laying down his pride. Slowly, the RainWing queen walked up to him, and draped a wing over his shoulder.

"I will rescind the banishment, for Shimmer, Oak and for you, Adder," Lavender said. Hearing this, Anaconda felt her heart jump with joy, knowing her friend's family would be able to return home. "On one condition."

Hearing her mother add a condition, made her want to glare at her mother for doing this, she even saw Queen Heron and Crane looking at Lavender with a disappointed stare. However, when Lavender revealed her condition, Anaconda felt the mood brighten.

"I want you to become my daughter's Shadow," Lavender spoke. Her request caused Adder to raise his head, in surprise at the request. This made Anaconda's eyes widen as well.

The Queen's Shadow, the dragon who protected the RainWing Queen, or heiress, from threats, whether they were foreign or domestic. These protectors remained by the Queen's almost at all times, almost becoming the Queen's literal shadow itself.

It was the same position that Shimmer and Oak, Adder's parents, had held themselves before their exile.

Adder looked at Anaconda and smiled at her.

"If she will let me," Adder said, at the same time asking for her input.

Anaconda walked up beside him and smiled.

"I would want no other dragon," Anaconda answered.

Adder smiled at her answer. It looked like he wanted to hug her, but stopped himself, most likely not wanting to over step boundaries he perceived. Instead, she hugged a wing around him, not caring what her mother thought.

After a moment of the two hugging, it was Adder who broke it. Glancing back at her mother, Adder said. "I know you have questions, Your Majesty, about what I did. I will tell you everything when I come back. First, I need to get to my mother and father…"

Lavender nodded, understandingly.

"Of course," She said, the smallest hint of a smile crossed her lips. "Go to your parents, do not worry about your explanations until you come…no…return, to the Rainforest."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Adder said as he prepared to walk out of the house.

However, Anaconda quickly followed after him. Surprising Adder, and her mother.

"Well, I can't go anywhere without my Shadow, can I?" Anaconda asked Adder. Hesitantly, Adder looked passed her, and back at Lavender.

Glancing back at her mother, Anaconda saw that Lavender looked at her with hurt eyes. That she was going to leave without a word to her.

Even though she had begun to set things right, Anaconda still felt anger towards her mother from before. For saying who her friends were. She wanted to calm things between the two of them. But now, she felt like she was not ready to do so.

Looking at Adder, Lavender nodded, knowing she could not stop Anaconda.

"After you, Your Highness," Adder said, gesturing to Anaconda to walk with him out of the door.

As the two left Queen Heron's home, Anaconda followed Adder as they made their way to leave the town and travel to Adder's home, only a half-hour flight from the town.

"How are you feeling?" Anaconda asked Adder as they neared the town border.

"I…" Adder began but paused as he struggled to think of the words he wanted to say. Finally, he smiled and said. "Happy and proud."

"You should be," Anaconda said, touching her wing against his own.

"I know my father will die," Adder said, his expression falling as he mentioned Oak. "But, I know he can find peace with being in his homeland."

She wanted to say something to make Adder feel better. But she could not find the words. Even when Oak returned to the rainforest, his passing would be fact. She just wished there was a way to save him. But, if him returning home would offer Oak, Adder and Shimmer peace, then it would be enough, in Anaconda's mind.

Slowly, her mind shifted to happier thoughts. Her friend would finally be able to make his home in the rainforest, no longer would they solely have to speak via Adder's abilities.

There were indeed going to be troubles ahead, she knew that. But for now, she was happy with the knowledge her friend would be with her.

As the two reached the border of the town, the two RainWings looked at each other for a moment. Anaconda nodded to her friend, urging him to take the lead. Opening his wings, Adder took to the air, with Anaconda following behind him.

Together, the two dragonets flew into the night sky.


	6. Words Left Unsaid

**Hello again, my friends! Happy New Year!**

**I hope 2020 has been good for everyone thus far. For me, it has gone well. Especially with me making my first update of 2020 and the new decade. **

**This Winglet takes place during Chapter 12 of Finding Peace and is from the perspective of Moonwatcher. With this Winglet, I hope to delve into her perspective on the changes that are happening to Peacemaker, as well as going into detail on her and Winter's first meeting in six years. **

**A bit of forewarning to those who ship Qinter, Moonbli, and Winterwatcher: This chapter's aim is not meant to support one ship over the other. It is meant to delve into a subplot that, in my opinion, feels incomplete at the end of Darkness of Dragons. Indeed: Qibli, Winter, and Moon all are going through emotional events in their lives right now, as they try to sort through differing opinions and emotions. But, when we reach the conclusion of Finding Peace, and the Winglets, it is my hope to leave readers with an ending anyone, regardless of which ship they support, will be satisfied with.**

**I have spoken long enough, so all I can say is this: **

**Let's take flight!**

* * *

**Finding Peace: Winglets**

**Through the moon's eyes: Part 1**

**Words Left Unsaid**

* * *

The last time Moonwatcher had been to Jade Mountain Academy, it had been the afternoon after graduation.

She remembered the farewell party the teachers hosted for their students after the belongings were packed. There had been a mixture of feelings among the graduating Winglets.

Happiness, relief and a bit of sadness, that all of the work that had been done into the Academy had been concluded. Now, it was time for the students to go their separate ways, some farther than others, and make use of the knowledge they had gleaned from their time in school.

Moon remembered how the Jade Winglet had gathered in their small corner of the prey center. Holding up cups of drink in toast to their graduation. Qibli doing his graduation speech to the Winglet, while Peril interrupted him with a few stray comments. She still remembered the laughter the Jade Winglet shared that day.

Of all the Winglets, however, Jade had endured the most loss during the two years attending the school. One student died, another fled to protect their loved one and another leaving the school early entirely because of outdated politics. But those who remained: honored those who had gone, regardless of how far.

Now, four years later, here Moon was: returning to the Academy that had been both the source of great joy and great sadness during her first year of attendance. As the twice moon born NightWing descended towards the cliff ledge of the academy's northern entrance, Moon could not stop the feelings of nostalgia flow through her as her talons touched the ground.

Looking up at the carved out entrance of the academy, Moon allowed a smile to grace her lips as she walked forward. She heard echoes of voices from within the cave, most likely from the rush of students attending their afternoon classes. Lowering her barrier, she heard the echoes of thoughts enter her mind, from this distance they sounded like whispers.

It was hard to believe, six years ago, the thoughts of other dragons were difficult to listen to, how they overwhelmed her. But now she welcomed their thoughts and knew how to shut them out if needed.

Pausing a moment, Moon tried to listen closely to the thoughts, hoping to hear one familiar voice she knew so well.

Peacemaker's.

But when she heard nothing, at the moment, Moon elected to walk through the entrance deciding she had lingered outside long enough.

When she entered the academy itself, the nostalgia returned to her as she walked the halls. Most halls were familiar to her, while others were new. Despite there being different halls, Moon managed to find her way through the academy with ease, following the halls that had been present during her time at the school.

Reaching a hallway that split in two directions, Moon had to stop herself from taking the direction that led to the library. This made Moon laugh to herself, even after four years after leaving the school, muscle memory still urged her to go to the library, her favorite place in the academy.

But she knew that, before she went anywhere else, she needed to go to Tsunami's office, first. After all, she was in charge of the school, so she needed to at least let the SeaWing know she was present, and planned to be visiting for some time. It was a lax procedure, but Moon knew the importance of it.

Veering to the right, Moon made her way towards Tsunami's office.

A five-minute walk, Moon found herself entering the cave that Tsunami normally resided in to do official work.

Luckily, Tsunami was in her office, but she was not alone.

"Wherever Gull is, he isn't in the academy," A HiveWing spoke to Tsunami, sitting across from SeaWing, sitting beside Clay. "I've asked the rest of Silver Winglet. They have no idea where he could have gone off to."

"But if he had left the school, we would also know," Clay said, deep in thought as he shifted, albeit with difficulty, because of his leg. Whoever they were talking about, the oldest of the former dragonets of destiny was deeply concerned.

'_A fight breaks out, that I arrived late to prevent. Now a student is missing, under my watch..." _

Tsunami frowned upon hearing Clay and the HiveWing speak.

"I haven't received any messages from the surrounding villages," Tsunami muttered. "I did, however, receive word from the Sea Kingdom: they'll let us know if he returned home." Frustration in her gaze as she looked at a series of letters in front of her. _"He's also going to be in __**a lot**__ of trouble when he comes back. Not only starting that fight but leaving the school without permission…"_

"Can we help you?" The HiveWing spoke, suddenly, causing Moon to stop listening to Tsunami's mind. The HiveWing, likely a teacher here at the academy, was looking at her with surprise. "I'm sorry, we did not see you come in."

The HiveWing's words caused Tsunami and Clay to look at Moon. At first, they seemed surprised to see her, but this slowly shifted to happiness.

"Moon!" Clay said, grinning happily as he slowly stood up, offering Moon his place. "It has been too long!"

Despite not knowing the MudWing to well, Clay's words made Moon smile. Clay always went out of his way to know the dragons he was supposed to protect in the academy. Even if you did not know much about Clay, that did not stop the MudWing from remembering you and making sure you, and the other students were out of harm's way.

"Hi Clay," Moon said as she took her seat. "Hi, Tsunami."

"Clay is right, it has been too long," Tsunami said, her mood shifting at seeing one of her former students. "What brings you here?"

"I finished my assignment early," Moon answered. "Queen Glory wanted to give me the rest of this, and next, month off. I figured I would visit the academy."

"And how is Glory?" Tsunami asked. Despite appearing stern at the mention of Queen Glory, her thoughts betrayed the expression she tried to give.

"Well, she wanted me to tell you that she's still Queen," Moon answered, this caused Tsunami to huff.

"Still rubbing that in, seven years later," Tsunami muttered. But the appearance of her smile confirmed that she and Glory were, as usual, pocking fun at the other.

"Ahem," Coughed the HiveWing beside Moon. "I do not believe you have introduced me, headmaster."

Tsunami blinked in surprise, forgetting that the HiveWing was present.

"I'm sorry, Professor," The SeaWing said. She then gestured Moon to the HiveWing. "This is Professor Longhorn, she's in charge of mathematics here."

Moon, actually, already knew who the Professor was. While she had not known the HiveWing's name, she did recognize her black and yellow scale pattern from visions she had of the future, involving Peacemaker. In one vision she had, she saw Peacemaker struggling in the class, with Professor Longhorn overseeing the class.

In another, the two were sitting alone in her classroom, the professor handing him pieces of parchment. Followed by Peacemaker giving the most exciting smile as he looked at the papers.

Even before meeting the professor, she knew the teacher was good for Peacemaker.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Moon said, bowing her head to the HiveWing, which earned her a smile from the HiveWing.

"I understand you are a friend of Peacemaker's?" Professor Longhorn asked.

"I am," Moon answered, smiling at the mention of the dragonet.

"He's doing well, you know?" Professor Longhorn commented, to which Moon smile grew. "He's struggled, but he has improved greatly."

"Thank you for helping him," Moon replied.

Before more could be said, the bronze gong rang, signaling the end of the current class session. Upon hearing that, Professor Longhorn stood up.

"Apologies, but I need to get to prepare for my class," The HiveWing professor said, nodding to Tsunami and Clay. "I will let you know if I see Gull in class."

As Professor Longhorn left Tsunami's office, Moon felt Clay and Tsunami's moods dim. Once again, the mention of this student "Gull" made dampened the mood in the cave. She tried to hear what they were thinking, glean any information she could. But none of their thoughts confirmed anything.

So, instead, Moon decided to be direct.

"Who is Gull?" Moon asked, hoping she did not sound disrespectful to her former teachers by asking about a subject that was likely a source of difficulty for them.

"The SeaWing from the Silver Winglet," Clay answered, sitting back down now that Professor Longhorn left. "He got into trouble a few days ago."

"What kind of trouble?" Moon wondered aloud, a brow raised.

Before either of her former teachers spoke, Moon already knew who was involved when she heard both Clay and Tsunami's thoughts. All she heard were names, one that caused Moon to almost jump to her feet.

_Peacemaker._

Trying to keep her composure, she waited for either dragon to answer her.

She did not need to wait long for Tsunami to answer.

"He got angry with some members of the Quartz Winglet, he confronted three members, Peacemaker included, and tried to hurt two of them," Tsunami said, her eyes grew dark. "The MudWing, Alligator, had his glasses broken by Gull."

"What did Peacemaker do?" Moon asked, urgently. "Was…was he hurt?"

"No," Clay spoke, this time. "He stood up to Gull, and yelled at him."

Moon blinked in surprise at hearing this.

Peacemaker? He…_yelled_. Indeed, Peacemaker had raised his voice before. But it was normally out of happiness or joy. From what she heard from their thoughts, even saw, Peacemaker had yelled at Gull furiously.

The idea that Peacemaker, a dragonet she knew for years, raising his voice in anger was alien. She could not help but think back to Darkstalker, the way he raised his voice.

But…it was unfair to think that, Moon knew that. Just because Peacemaker yelled at Gull, to protect his friends, did not mean he was like Darkstalker. Deep down, she was proud of him. But in the deepest part of her mind, she could not help but think about Darkstalker.

"What happened afterward?" Moon asked, recomposing herself.

"Well, Gull hasn't been seen since, we haven't found him in the academy." Tsunami replied. "He likely wants to avoid punishment. Even his Winglet does not know where he went."

Moon nodded, wondering where the SeaWing could have possibly been. Strange how she had not received visions of this incident.

"How are Peacemaker's clawmates?" Moon wondered.

"No one was hurt, but Alligator, the MudWing of the Winglet, had his glasses cracked," Tsunami answered, frowning as she said this. "I sent the glasses to some friends to have them repaired."

Alligator...she remembered that name, from Peacemaker's letter. She hoped that he was okay.

"I can help find Gull if you'd like?" Moon replied. Even if Gull had started an altercation with Peacemaker, she still wanted to help her former teachers, knowing they had a school to run.

While she could not simply look into the future, in recent years she had learned to develop when these visions could happen, and what she wanted to look at. They were not as accurate, or as powerful, as Clearsight's foresight was, but it was something.

If Tsunami and Clay agreed, hopefully, she could use her foresight to find Gull.

However, Tsunami shook her head at her offer.

"I'm sorry, Moon," Tsunami said. "But we can handle this, you should not have to worry about this." Slowly, Tsunami pulled out a parchment from a stack, and looked over it. It had a list of names on it. According to the SeaWing's thoughts, she was reading the names of students who would be in which classes. Once she found the desired name, she smiled. "Peacemaker should have no classes, this hour…if you wish to see him."

Moon felt her heart warm at hearing Tsunami say this when she realized Peacemaker had no classes at this time. She wanted to see Peacemaker, she hadn't seen him in months.

"Thank you, Tsunami." Moon nodded, standing up from her place. "It would be great to see him."

"Then, better get to it," Tsunami said. "You have the entire hour to visit."

Moon made her leave from Tsunami's office and she was back in the halls of the academy.

As she walked, she actively searched for Peacemaker's mind. Having known the NightWing/RainWing hybrid, she knew the dragonet's mind very well, his thoughts were always warm and calming to hear.

Sure enough, a few seconds of looking for Peacemaker, she found him. In the direction of the academy library. Moon's eyes opened wide, feeling the stinging feeling of tears in the edge of her eyelids.

The library…her favorite spot in the entire Academy.

Smiling, Moon quickly walked towards the library cave, the warmth of Peacemaker's mind growing the closer she got.

* * *

When Moon had left the Academy, the library itself had been in the middle of an expansion, many books from Panatala were being brought to the academy in order to expand the wealth of books the library already had. It had always disappointed Moon that she had never seen this expansion be completed.

That is why, as she stepped into the library, she could not stop the smile that crossed her lips as she saw the once small library located in a cave, had now been expanded to include two floors with rows and rows of books and scrolls.

Reluctantly, she had to stop admiring the library as she continued searching for Peacemaker through the library.

Slowly, his thoughts became clearer among the few minds in the library.

Of these minds: she felt Starflight's, who was excited from a letter he was reading from Fatespeaker, at the entrance of the library. As she made it to the second floor of the library, she felt three minds in close proximity.

One of these minds held excitement inside of him.

The next was a young mind, about a month old, this mind felt cold, yet this cold felt comfortable. Moon could describe this feeling as standing in the middle of a field as it slowly snowed.

The last mind was…different. She could not pinpoint their thoughts, but she knew they were present.

Frowning, Moon again focused on Peacemaker's mind as she drew closer.

Turning a corner, she spotted Peacemaker, sitting in a corner of the library, light from the window above reflecting against his black scales and the multi-colored star-like designs on his wing membranes. The dragonet's head was bent down, looking at a piece of parchment.

'_This doesn't make sense,' _Peacemaker thought, his talon tapping on the paper. _'Division…it's always division.'_

Smiling, Moon silently walked up behind Peacemaker and looked over his shoulder. He was working on an equation, likely for Professor Longhorn's class. Deciding to help him, she reminded him how to solve this problem with a phrase she would repeat to him when Peacemaker was in the Rainforest's primary school.

"What do the parenthesis yell?" Moon asked.

"Do me first…" Peacemaker answered, almost instinctively. At first, Moon wondered if he had actually heard her.

Then, she felt his mind grow excited in realization.

Spinning around, the hybrid looked in Moon's direction, looking up at him with the biggest grins he always gave.

"Moon!" Peacemaker shouted, excitedly.

* * *

The next few minutes were spent with Peacemaker asking Moon all kinds of questions: Asking her how long she would stay? Would she be staying in the academy? (She sensed some disappointment from Peacemaker when she answered that she would not be staying at the academy, but this disappointment quickly turned back to happiness when she said that she would be visiting him often.)

Some questions he asked her, she avoided answering in detail, such as why Qibli would not be visiting. In regards to Qibli, she wanted to answer him but chose not to burden him with knowledge of the…trials she and Qibli were going through at the moment.

Eventually, their conversation shifted to Peacemaker's Winglet, and how he wanted her to see someone. Who this could possibly be? Moon could not tell, as Peacemaker, surprisingly, hid his thoughts well from her (since when did he become so good at that?)

As Peacemaker guided her to a section of the library on Scavengers, Moon saw a MudWing standing by himself, looking at a bunch of books he had likely gathered.

"Alligator," Peacemaker called out to the MudWing, to which the dragonet rose his head in response and looked in Peacemaker's direction. His eyes squinted at both of them. Moon realized, at that moment, that he was the same MudWing from his Winglet.

As well as the same dragonet who was interested in Scavengers.

"Peacemaker," Alligator said, smiling at Peacemaker as they approached. "Thought I saw you a while ago…"

Peacemaker grinned as he looked up at Moon.

"Alligator, I want to introduce you to my oldest friend: Moonwatcher."

Alligator's gaze looked up at Moon, squinting again. Moon sensed he was struggling to see at a distance, but it was good enough to actually see her.

Dawn of realization resonated through the MudWing's head.

"Oh…" Alligator said, grinning. He then approached her. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Moon smiled at the MudWing's courtesy. She could tell this dragon was kind, the way he carried himself. He certainly towered over most other dragonets his age, but she could tell he was loyal to those close to him.

"Likewise," Moon answered with a polite smile. "Peacemaker mentioned you in his letter said you were fascinated with Scavengers."

"I am," Alligator replied as he looked at Peacemaker with a kind smile. "Peacemaker also helped me meet my hero."

Moon's heart suddenly skipped a beat as Alligator said that. His hero…he could not possibly mean…

"Your hero?" Moon asked, raising an eyebrow as she tried to maintain her composure.

Before Alligator could answer, she heard a young dragonet talk from down the aisle of books Alligator had been waiting at.

"Swedding?" Said the unseen dragonet.

Then, she heard a voice she had not heard in six years.

"We'll go sledding again, Bobcat."

Was it?...No…it couldn't be…

"YAH!" The dragonet shouted as an adult IceWing walked out of the aisle, with a barely month old IceWing dragonet bounced up and down on his shoulders.

Moon felt her breath get caught in her throat as she recognized the adult IceWing. His white scales, with a light blue hue, were unmistakable. Even more so when the IceWing's gaze met her own.

It was Winter…

"W…Winter?" Moon said, the words just barely coming out of her mouth.

As Moon stared into Winter's light blue eyes, she was met with an expression that was difficult for her to read from Winter. She honestly could not tell if he was happy or angry to see her. His expression was just…mute. There was no way to tell what he felt.

A familiar hum came from within Winter's mind, the hum Moon felt whenever someone held sky fire, a piece of meteorite that blocked mind readers from hearing other dragons' thoughts. But where was the Skyfire? She couldn't see it. She could only see a small gold band around one of Winter's forefeet.

Silence filled the gap between the two, neither dragon saying anything. All Moon could think about, was the last time she and Winter had spoken to each other.

In the Lost Kingdom of Night, that very night she had learned about the plague Darkstalker had unleashed on the Ice Kingdom.

The last time the two had ever seen each other was five years ago, when Winter had the Sanctuary Scavenger preserve in its final stages of construction. Even then, no words had been shared between them.

To this day, Moon regretted not saying anything to Winter…

Right now, she still did not have the courage.

"Papu?" Came the voice of the IceWing dragonet, identified as Bobcat, talking to Winter. One of his talons reached up and tapped Winter's neck. "Papu?"

Moon's attention turned to the dragonet, she recognized his scale color and pattern.

White, with a light hue of blue…with small blue scales across his body. Almost like Lynx, Winter's mate.

Moon realized, soon after, that she was looking at Winter's son.

Winter was the first to snap out of the daze he and Moon were in, blinking for a few moments before looking at the dragonet on his back. A smile crossed across Winter's lips, one that Moon remembered all of those years ago, a smile that was typically reserved for her and Qibli.

Finally, Winter looked back at Moon.

"Moonwatcher," Winter said, causing Moon to snap out of her daze when he spoke her full name. While Winter was respectful and courteous, Moon could not help but feel…sad, at hearing Winter say her full name. "A pleasure to see you again.

Blinking, Moon could only smile as she nodded at Winter.

"It's…nice to see you too, Winter," Moon replied. "I wasn't expecting to see you here."

Winter shrugged his wings.

"Sunny asked me to help her teach a unit on Scavengers," He answered.

Suddenly, it made sense why Winter was here at the academy. Honestly? She did not know why she did not realize it until now. After all, Winter famed around circles of dragons who started to show interest in Scavengers.

It only made sense why Sunny would reach out to him to teach the lesson. He was an expert…he was _the_ expert, as Qibli accurately put it.

"She chose right, you know?" Moon said. "You are the expert."

Then, she heard the softest chuckle from Winter. His faint smile looked like it was going to grow. He also looked like he wanted to say more to her, but she could see the confusion in his eyes.

She knew that all too well…she was feeling it now.

What were they supposed to say? After five years apart? Even longer since they had spoken.

"Uhh…Want me to take the books to Sunny?" Alligator suddenly spoke, snapping both her and Winter back to the present.

Winter looked back to Alligator and shook his head.

"No, we can take them," Winter responded. "I'm sure she would appreciate the materials for next week's course.

With that, Winter walked away with the MudWing from the Quartz Winglet, rather quickly. As both Winter and Alligator walked off, Moon caught Bobcat glance at her as he, Winter and Alligator went out of view.

As Winter left, Moon felt the humming noise from his mind start to vanish the further he walked. Until she was left with only her own thoughts.

Even after all these years, Winter still had the sky fire.

"He…Still has it," Moon muttered to herself. Trying to figure out what it meant about Winter keeping the sky fire, wherever it was.

"Has what?" Peacemaker asked, suddenly.

Blinking, Moon looked at her young friend, who was looking up at her with a concerned gaze. She heard his thoughts, thinking about whether or not he had messed up. Whether he had done something wrong.

Moon felt sadness grip her chest. Peacemaker was excited at the idea of her seeing Winter again…he wanted to do something nice for her.

But her reaction was not what he had expected, likely worse than he expected.

"It's…" Moon began, trying to think of what to say, trying to make him feel better. "Nothing," She said, regretfully. "I'm sorry, I just wasn't expecting to see Winter here."

If she were honest, it was what she least expected, seeing Winter again.

"It was nothing you did, Peacemaker," Moon added, trying to ease Peacemaker. "Winter is still a friend, it's just that we have not seen each other in such a long time."

_Even longer since we spoke…the last time I doubted him when my friends needed me most. _She thought, remembering their last conversation, almost vividly.

"Okay," Peacemaker replied, his smile returning. "Well…I do hope you get the chance to catch up."

If he even wanted to catch up…if she even had the courage to.

But, if she were to visit here for the rest of the term, Moon knew she would have to speak with Winter again. She only hoped that it was not too soon.

The clicking of Peacemaker's talons against the floor caused Moon to snap out of her thoughts. Looking up, she saw her friend smile at her, gesturing at her to follow.

"Well, come on!" Peacemaker said, excitedly. "I have a few minutes before class. I can't wait to show you my Winglet."

As usual, Peacemaker was living up to his name. Seeing his enthusiasm, his eagerness to make her happy, Moon could not help but feel happy at the feeling of his warm thoughts.

Smiling, Moon walked forward, following Peacemaker.

"I would love that."

* * *

While Moon met with Peacemaker's friends, Cliff and Tempest, at the Prey Center, she had noticed the changes in Peacemaker's personality slowly, but surely.

When she first spoke with Peacemaker, who had brought Cliff over with him, she had noticed that Peacemaker's meal, while plenty, lacked the single fruit that he enjoyed the most:

Strawberries.

To anyone else, this was a minor detail, and that is why Moon tried not to make a large conversation over it. But she remembered the enchantment Kinkajou had made, that turned Darkstalker into Peacemaker: in her way, she had written that Peacemaker would enjoy strawberries as his favorite food, based on her vision of Peacemaker's future.

Coupled with the fact that Peacemaker was not interested in singing, another detail of the enchantment…Moon could not help but worry about what had transpired.

Then, there was Peacemaker's friend, Tempest. When she introduced herself to the SeaWing, Moon had briefly tried to listen to the dragonet's mind.

Despite these odd occurrences, Moon kept her observations to herself, shaking off Peacemaker's comment about her being tired. In the end, she thanked Cliff and Tempest for being friends with Peacemaker. From there, the conversation turned into a healthy banter between Cliff and Peacemaker, about being placed into the Quartz Winglet.

"You're still on about that, Cliff?" Peacemaker asked playfully.

"Just saying, Peacemaker." Cliff laughed in response.

Moon laughed to herself at this banter, loving every moment of it. At first, she was concerned that Peacemaker would not make many friends in the academy. But she was pleased to see this.

Was this how her mother felt when Moon first came to the Academy? Was this the same relief she had felt?

The familiar hum of sky fire reached her mind as she listened to the dragonets.

Looking ahead of her, she saw Winter, with Bobcat sleeping on his back, walking out of the prey center after having left a conversation with the rest of the academy's teachers. As the IceWing left, Moon looked down at the remains of her food. Deep in her mind, she remembered their first meeting in the library for the first time in years.

She asked herself if she needed to speak with him, right now?

On the one talon, she was uncertain about speaking with him, one on one. Would they continue that conversation that they had all of those years ago?

On the other talon, would they move forward?

Closing her eyes, Moon made her decision…She needed to at least try as Qibli had shortly after they returned from Pantala.

When she left the Prey Center, Moon quickly walked through the dark halls of the academy, lit only with torches that hung from the wall. She did not know where Winter was headed, but she could hear the hum of the sky fire. All she needed to do was follow it.

After a minute or so of trailing the hum, and the soft thoughts of Bobcat echoing in her mind, she eventually found her destination.

Sunny's classroom.

Of course, Qibli always said that, in their letters, that Winter spoke of how he would work well into the night.

"_You'd almost think he was a NightWing from centuries ago,"_ Qibli would laugh after reading a letter, once.

To this day, this was something Moon admired about Winter. His work ethic, his passion for his callings. She'd seen his future countless times in the past, and she was proud of every achievement he made before he even made them.

As she stood at the entrance of Sunny's classroom, Moon closed her eyes, summoning the courage to step inside. Taking a deep breath, she took the first step. Then the next.

The only form of light inside of the cave was from a small lantern, of Pantalan make, if Moon was correct. Sitting beside the lantern was Winter, who had pieces of parchment scrawled out across the floor. Close to his chest, Moon saw Bobcat snuggled closer to his father, resting his chin over Winter's left forearm.

As Moon entered the classroom, Winter raised his head when she drew closer.

For a second, Winter blinked in surprise, but not as much as he had when they first saw each other. Right now, he seemed more composed than he had in the library (which, Moon admitted, the former IceWing prince did well at keeping despite the circumstances.)

"Moonwatcher?" Winter asked, raising a curious brow. "I thought you were returning to the Rainforest?"

"I am," Moon answered, trying to be as calm as Winter was. "I just wanted to speak with you, before I went back home for the night."

"I see," Winter replied, nodded as he looked back down at the scroll in front of him, making sure he did not wake Bobcat. "Peacemaker is doing well," He said, gently pulling out a piece of parchment, likely Peacemaker's work. "While not as enthusiastic about Scavengers, like Alligator is, he does show interest in learning. Sunny says this helps him improve."

While it was good to hear him speak about Peacemaker positively, Moon could not help but feel disappointed. She had hoped to talk about other things…

"I'm happy he's doing well," Moon replied, nodding at his assessment. "But there is someone I want to know about."

"Oh?" Winter asked with a skeptical brow.

"How…have you been?" Moon asked, getting her words to the point.

At hearing this, Winter's ice blue eyes simply gazed at her. There was no ill will in them, nor was there any feeling of warmth. His gaze was just neutral. It was hard for her to believe that the IceWing before her was the same IceWing she had met her first day in the academy.

Let alone the same IceWing who had smashed a vase in anger. Winter, now, seemed to be more in control with his emotions when he tried to convince her of Darkstalker's actions. Actions she chose not to believe.

Based on what Qibli had told her, he had to…

"Sanctuary is running well," Winter replied as he slid his papers away. "The preserve is popular, and my team helps me take care of it." Slowly his gaze fell to his son, and his eyes softened. "Bobcat loves it here, so excited about everything."

Unknown to Winter, Moon knew that Bobcat loved Jade Mountain Academy, but it was because he was with Winter. In his dreams, Moon saw Bobcat wandering the halls of the academy, Winter easily keeping up with him, scooping the dragonet into his wings and hugging him tightly.

From Bobcat's dreams, Moon saw Winter smiling happily at his son. Seeing this, Moon struggled not to grin as she heard Winter laugh with his dragonet. The dreams then shifted to a snowy hill, both Winter and Bobcat sliding down the hills together, before Winter scooped Bobcat up, and flew into the sky over the snow mountains.

Looking back up at Winter, Moon smiled at him.

"I think he's excited that you brought him here…" Moon said. "And…possibly about your next sledding trip."

A chuckle escaped Winter as he looked back down at his son.

"I suppose he's dreaming about when I took him along the Ice Kingdom border," Winter said. To Moon's surprise, she did not expect Winter to mind her reading Bobcat's thoughts.

"You've…changed," Moon said, unable to stop the words coming from her mouth.

Winter, not appearing hostile, merely nodded.

"I had to," Winter nodded. "A lot has changed since we last saw each other."

As he spoke, Moon's eyes fell towards the golden band that hangs from the wrist of his foreleg. While it was gold, Moon noticed that there were two stones embedded into it. One was a sapphire, while the other, on the separate side, was a black stone.

It was the sky fire piece that she had given to Winter, six years ago. That is where he kept it…

"You still have the sky fire," Moon said, smiling softly.

Winter's eyes looked down at the band, nodding as he realized what she was looking at.

"I do," Winter nodded. "Why wouldn't I?"

That night in the old Night Kingdom's library came to her mind…how Winter had shouted at her.

Then she remembered, how hours later, where Winter would fight alongside his tribe against hers…and that he had vanished when the fighting ended, courtesy of Anemone's spell. Years later, she regretted that the spell that she, Qibli, Kinkajou, and Turtle had made Winter an exception in the spell.

Regardless of what happened, Winter was still their friend. To this day, this was something she regretted, how easily she and the others had forgotten to make him the exception in the teleportation spell.

"Winter," Moon spoke, realizing she could not beat around the bush any longer. "I...want to tell you something, something I should have said to you the day you left Jade Mountain." Moon looked up at Winter. "I told Qibli, the day we became a couple."

"Qibli already told me," Winter answered before she could say anything. Moon felt her heart skip a beat. "He said…that you thought I was strong, smart…and that I would do good things with my life." After saying this, Winter's lips curved into a smile. "I appreciate, that you thought highly of me…even after everything."

Despite Winter knowing that she cared about him, that she thought he would do great things. Knowing that Qibli had told Winter what she had said, instead of Moon herself, made her sad. For six years she and Winter had not spoken. They had left their friendship in an uncertain position.

Yet, when she should have been brave enough to tell Winter these words, Qibli had spoken them for her. He did it before she was brave enough to.

"I should have been the one to tell you that," Moon whispered.

"You should have," Winter nodded. "But knowing helped, in a way, for me to move forward, rather than dwell on what happened."

Slowly, Winter stood up from where he sat, moving Bobcat onto his wing, before sliding the dragonet onto his back. Looking up at Winter, Moon saw him walk up to her side, before nodding at her.

"I am glad, to see you, Moon," Winter said. "It's nice to see that you are well, rather than just read Qibli's annoying status updates in our letters."

Moon couldn't help but laugh at this. Even after all these years, there were some parts of Winter that she liked that remained the same.

But as Winter walked up towards the exit of Sunny's classroom, Moon realized she had forgotten to ask about someone.

"Winter?" Moon called out, causing Winter to pause and look at her. Smiling, she finally asked: "How is Lynx?"

The response was everything Moon was not expecting. The smallest hint of a smile that had been on Winter's face had fully vanished…his light blue eyes suddenly saddening after she had spoken his mate's name.

Moon realized something was wrong…something had happened.

"Didn't…Qibli tell you?" Winter asked. While his voice sounded calm, but Moon could just barely hear his voice waver. As if he were fighting back sadness.

Moon shook her head, desperately wanting answers.

"He and I…we had a disagreement before he deployed," Moon replied. "We're…on a break."

"I see," Winter nodded, sadly, as he looked at Bobcat.

After a moment of visible reluctance, Winter finally spoke.

"Lynx is dead."

Moon's eyes widened in horror when she heard this.

Lynx…how?!

Her visions…she never foresaw it. Much of what she had seen in her visions had come to pass, that Lynx and Winter would have a dragonet. The worst possible vision she had experienced was Lynx and Winter separating for a time due to differences in opinion, but they would always come back.

But Lynx, a dragon who loved Winter with all of her heart and made him happy, to be dead…the revelation shocked Moon to her core.

She wanted to ask when Lynx had died, but the answer came to Moon when she remembered what Winter had said: _Didn't…Qibli tell you?_

The first week after their argument, Qibli had left their house suddenly after receiving a messenger from Queen Thorn. At first, Moon thought he left only because he wanted to get out of their house in Possibility and clear his head.

Yet, she remembered the expression on his face as he had left. He had appeared angry…but sad.

Then, a day later, Moon received a letter from Qibli. It said that he would be on assignment along the Ice Kingdom/Sand Kingdom Border.

Was this…why Qibli had volunteered so eagerly? Had the Frozen Sand bandits killed Lynx? Was Qibli trying to avenge Lynx's death for Winter?

The sound of Winter walking away with Bobcat snapped Moon back to the present. As he walked away, Moon quickly spoke up.

"Winter," Moon said, causing Winter to pause for a moment. "I'm…I'm so sorry."

Winter said nothing, simply standing where he was. Bobcat was still asleep, oblivious to what was happening outside of his dreams, making only the slightest murmur. Hearing his son, Winter sighed.

"I am to…" Winter muttered, before walking out of the classroom, leaving Moon alone in the dark.

When she was alone, Moon felt her feet give way under her, causing her to sit on the floor. Placing her talons over her head, the twice moon born NightWing tried to comprehend everything she had heard. First, Peacemaker was changing. Then, she found out that Lynx was dead.

How come she did not see any of these outcomes? How was she not vigilant on the possibility of Lynx's death?

"_You've started to think too much about your visions, while you've become less focused on the here and now, Moon!"_

Moon squeezed her eyes shut when she remembered the words Qibli had said to her during their last conversation. The conversation that caused the rift between them.

Digging her talons into the ground, Moon shook her head as she stood up and urged herself to leave the classroom, intent on heading home for the night.

No, no! She was not obsessed with the future. She could think about the "here and now." But she also wanted the futures of her friends to reach the best outcome they could. That is all she wanted for not just Peacemaker or Winter, but all of her friends.

She would continue to make these futures true, all for her friends.


	7. For a friend

**Finding Peace: Winglets**

**For a friend  
**

* * *

It was not often Cliff was able to sing in front of his tribe during the festival of the Long Sun. Ever since he turned four: he would travel with his mother, Queen Ruby, across Pyrrhia and as far as the eastern coastline of Pantala. The young SkyWing Prince indeed wanted to show off his talent for singing to his tribe, but he also wanted to take an active role in the politics of his Tribe.

After all, his future dragonets were to succeed his mother, which meant he needed to be well-versed in politics so he could help make his Tribe as best it can be if, and when, his dragonets entered the world. Sadly, all of this gave him little time to pursue his passions, especially with school.

Yet, with this festival, his mother had asked him (no…ordered) to take the night off from his duties and sing to the tribe during the opening night of the weeklong festival. The best part of this? Was that Peacemaker was attending. That was an added plus to the entire gig.

While he was having a hard time remembering the last days of the fall term at Jade Mountain Academy, all that mattered to Cliff was that his friend was staying in the Sky Kingdom during the festival.

That's why he wanted to make sure his performance was perfect, for his best friend and his mother.

"No pressure," Cliff thought to himself as he sat in of the stage, waiting for Uncle Vermillion to announce Cliff's performance.

Taking a sip from a cup of grape juice, Cliff hoped the cool drink would help ease his nerves. Yet, the drink's flavor did nothing for him. He could not help but sweat as he waited…When did it get so warm?

...Wait a minute…

Cliff's head raised towards the entrance of the backstage room, seeing the arrival of a bright red SkyWing with orange and copper scales enter. He could not help but smile at the dragon who had been his closest friend for so many years.

"Hey, Peril." Cliff greeted.

"Feeling nervous, little Prince?" Peril quipped with that contagious grin of hers, all the while saying the nickname she knew would ruffle his scales when he was little.

"Nope, not one bit," Cliff lied, playfully rolling his eyes at Peril's previous comment.

Though Peril easily saw through that lie.

"Uh-huh, is that why you asked for several pitchers?" Peril said, eyeing empty pitchers on the table.

Where had those come from? Had he drunk that many?

But regardless, he knew hiding something from Peril was like hiding something from his mother. Both could read him as easily as a scroll. They knew him all too well.

"Well…you try singing in front of Clay and the rest of your Winglet," Cliff said as he put his cup away and fully faced her.

"Yeah, I think I'd burn the house down if I started singing," Peril replied. Okay, that made Cliff laugh a bit. "But I know you'll do fine, you are a much better singer than when you were a dragonet."

"I was good!" Cliff replied, pretending to be offended.

"Uh-huh," Peril playfully rolled her eyes. "All I'm saying, just do what you do best."

That's all he could do, wasn't it? Just do his best. Keep moving forward. It was really simple, but it was good advice from Peril.

He always loved that about Peril, her honesty. Indeed, she did not mince words, but she told you how she felt.

In the distance, he heard the crowd clapping their talons and cheering. Confirming Uncle Vermilion had completed his speech.

"Well, kiddo," Peril said, walking out of his room. "Break a talon…wait, I don't mean…"

"I get it, Peril." Cliff laughed. "I'll be fine."

Just like that, Peril's smile returned. It was at that moment, Cliff knew he was going to do great.

As Peril made her exit, Cliff decided to take one last sip from his cup of grape…

…No…Apple juice? Who gave him apple juice?

Fine, whatever, he was interested in apples recently anyways. Perhaps his servers knew him all too well?

After putting his cup away: Cliff walked out onto the stage. Instantly, he was greeted with the sight of many SkyWings that had gathered in the stands to watch the various performers for the festival. Cliff noticed that the crowd got a little noisier when he made himself known. Whether it was because he was a good singer or the Prince, he could never tell.

Honestly, it did not matter to Cliff. After all: only three dragons were who he wanted to impress tonight.

Peril, who stood guard in the distance.

His mother, Queen Ruby, who sat in a space in the stands that were reserved for the Queen and her brothers.

Lastly, and most certainly not least, was Cliff's best friend: The most awesome NightWing/RainWing hybrid on both Phyrria and Pantala.

Peacemaker.

Said dragon had a seat right next to Queen Ruby (Cliff had made certain his best friend was seated with the royals, rather than a random spot.) From where Cliff stood, he spotted Peacemaker and his mom chatting away. Whatever the hybrid had said, it was making Queen Ruby laugh.

As soon as the crowd had started cheering louder, both dragons turned their attention to Cliff's arrival and their eyes brightened with excitement. Cliff could have sworn he heard his mother's cheers over the crowd.

As the cheers died down, Cliff lowered his head to look at the ground. Taking the moment to mentally prepare his throat, Cliff raised his head and began the first lyrics of his song.

"It's a dream," Came a familiar voice from behind Cliff.

Suddenly, the entire crowd of SkyWings froze in their seats…and the world around Cliff grew gray. Blinking, Cliff looked at his surroundings in concern. None of his people seemed hurt, but the way they froze scared the prince.

Then, he remembered everything…

Frowning, Cliff turned around to see an approaching aqua green SeaWing.

"You could have waited until after I had sung," Cliff grumbled at Tempest.

"Time in the waking world flows slightly slower than the dreams themselves," Tempest replied as she stopped in front of Cliff. "But we will need as much time as we can get while we are in the Dreamworld itself."

"Sure, whatever," Cliff said, glancing at the dream audience before him.

Specifically his mother and Peacemaker.

This was a dream he'd had for at least a month. A dream of himself performing in front of his tribe, with his mother and best friend watching him. Even though he wanted to continue this dream, Cliff knew that Peacemaker needed him and Tempest more at this moment. He still had a chance to make this dream real.

"Let's get going," Cliff muttered as he turned back to Tempest and purposefully brushed passed her.

The sooner they got to Peacemaker's dream, the sooner he would not be alone with Tempest.

"It's not my fault, you know that, right?" Tempest said, suddenly. This caused Cliff to pause as the SeaWing spoke.

Cliff could feel anger swell at the bottom of his chest. The anger he tried to push down, for both Tempest and Peacemaker's sake.

"I know," Cliff answered as he turned around to stare at Tempest. "But you failed him."

"I did the best I could…" Tempest said, her head lowering as she stared at the ground. He could see it in her green eyes, the guilt. Part of him wanted to sympathize with her. Yet most of him remembered how she had said Peacemaker would be fine.

"Maybe," Cliff said. "But after what happened in the woods, how my best friend attacked us…"

"He will be alright," Tempest interrupted, taking a step towards him. "He will be safe, with me."

These words made Cliff's anger erupt like a volcano. The arrogance of this SeaWing! After everything that happened, after she failed Peacemaker! She dared to say Peacemaker is safe with her?!

"You said that he was safe, **before!"** Cliff snapped. "Yet, turns out something has been happening to him. You'll have to forgive me if I don't think you're capable."

Tempest glared at him, she looked like she was ready to take a swing at him with her talons. Though Cliff had a feeling not much would happen to him. After all, they were in a dream.

"I'm here, trying to help, aren't I?!" Tempest shouted, the SeaWing was visibly struggling to keep calm, Cliff thought she was tempted to run up to him and yell in his face. "He doesn't need you protecting him 24/7!"

The anger inside Cliff threatened to break loose at that moment, hearing Tempest accuse him of thinking that Peacemaker was too weak to take care of himself. This made Cliff want to storm up to the SeaWing and strike her with the back of his talons.

But he remembered, she could influence dreams, even his own. Whether he liked it or not, he was in her domain.

If he and Tempest physically fought…then Peacemaker would likely hear about that. How would that affect his friendship with Peacemaker?

Instead, Cliff remembered all of the lessons his mother and uncles told him: Do not show weakness by causing a physical altercation. Instead: stand your ground.

"You're right," Cliff muttered, collecting his thoughts as he answered Tempest's accusation. "He doesn't need me protecting him…but that doesn't change the fact he's the first dragon, outside of my mother, uncles, and Peril, who treats me more than just a royal!" Stepping towards Tempest, Cliff glared back at the SeaWing. "He's the first of my peers that I consider my best friend. That's why I will not leave his safety solely up to you!"

While Tempest glared at him, her mouth would open but close several times. She was attempting to counter what he said. But either Tempest was too exhausted to argue with him, or she had no words to rebuttal his.

In the end, he knew that Tempest saw that he was not going to back down. It did not matter whether he understood the dangers of the Dream World, what mattered to Cliff was that he was with his best friend. To support him if and, hopefully not, when Tempest failed.

Eventually, Tempest looked away from Cliff and walked towards the edge of the stage.

"I care about him too, you know?" Tempest muttered with her to Cliff. The anger and hostility from before had largely become absent.

That was something Cliff never doubted about Tempest, her care for the Quartz Winglet, Peacemaker in particular. One thing Cliff always counted on in the SeaWing was how she stood with Cliff, Peacemaker and the others throughout the short time they have known each other. Good or bad, she would not let the Winglet face something alone.

But after seeing Peacemaker's…" transformation" briefly into a dragon that was bent on killing him and Tempest. Then watching helplessly as reality caught back up with Peacemaker over what he had almost done. Watching Peacemaker's terror over something he'd been influenced to do broke something in Cliff. He hated seeing Peacemaker blame himself for something outside of his control.

When, a day earlier, Tempest had told Peacemaker he was fine.

The trust that Cliff had placed in Tempest had been proven wrong, and he was wary about fully trusting Tempest. At least until he was sure Peacemaker was okay.

"I know you do," Cliff answered, walking up beside Tempest. His red eyes met her green ones, his expression calm. "But until Peacemaker's mind is safe, when whatever it affecting him is driven out, I need to see if I can trust you again."

This was his attempt to tell Tempest that he was giving her a chance to prove to him that, this time, Peacemaker would be okay. To leave things open that he was willing to change his opinion when he saw improvement. Yet to also let her know that he was sticking with what he had said prior.

Even though Tempest wanted to say more, she at least nodded in acceptance of what he had said. For now, she would accept the state of their friendship.

Deep down, Cliff hoped that he could trust Tempest fully again.

Looking away from Cliff, Tempest held out her talons and closed her eyes.

"I've found Peacemaker's dream," Tempest muttered a few seconds later. "Trust me enough to use my abilities to take us there?"

"Do it," Cliff answered, nodding.

Slowly, Tempest draped her wing over Cliff's shoulder. Next thing Cliff knew, Tempest's body began to glow an aqua green light, completely different than the bioluminescent markings of a SeaWing. As the light engulfed Cliff, he could not help but feel his entire body grow warm, as if he had dived into the water of an oasis.

As the light completely consumed his surroundings, the SkyWing prince saw his dream begin to vanish.

Only for the surroundings to shift and change from the stage they had been on in Cliff's dreams, in the middle of the forest.

Not just any forest, Cliff realized. It was the Rainforest.

Peacemaker was dreaming of his home.


	8. Spring and Fall

**Hello, my friends! Hope all is well. **

**This Winglet is divided into two parts: The first is set a year before Finding Peace and the last part is set during the last part of Chapter 14 of Finding Peace. **

**With the release of Dragonslayer, this Winglet aims to focus a bit on Winter and his work in Sanctuary. While exploring where he is at, emotionally, six years after Darkness of Dragons. **

**Now, let's take flight!**

* * *

**Finding Peace: Winglets**

**Beyond the Turning: Part 2**

**Spring and Fall**

* * *

**Winter,**

**It is nice to read that you still care so much about me that you would write an encouraging letter about my observation skills. I can assure you, I am still very good at reading you like a book despite my promotion. **

**Don't worry, I will remain in touch with you. You might deny it, but I know you love our little back and forths like this. **

**The expansion of Possibility is going quite well, and I'm trying to convince the town council to let you come in and present your little "project." I'll let you know if I make any headway, maybe you can send Swan over to help convince council members? **

**Also, Moon is doing well. She's happy to hear about the progress you've made in your project. **

**I won't keep you, I know you're a busy dragon.**

**Qibli**

**P.S. **

**The offer is still open: if you ever want to take a break from Sanctuary, you are free to come to Possibility. It's been forever since we've seen each other. I know Moon would love to see you again. **

**We miss you. **

Winter frowned to himself after straining his eyes to read the three crossed out words that Qibli had written at the bottom of his postscript.

Indeed, he fantasized about the idea of spending a few weeks in Possibility. Being able to talk to Qibli, face to face, and listen to his wit and jokes. It would be like how they were back in the academy, though this time Winter would be more tolerant of his remarks (though Winter would not stop himself from challenging Qibli's comments.)

The idea of seeing Moon again…it would be good, Winter admitted. Being able to finally speak with the NightWing after so long.

But, unfortunately, Winter felt reluctant about the idea of traveling to Possibility. While a part of him wanted to see his old friends, he did not deny that he did not want to leave his team of caretakers. Professionally, there was a lot of stuff he still needed to prepare the newcomer, Stingray, for when he began his duties.

Personally? Winter did not like the idea of leaving the group that had become close to him, like family. Especially with the fact that about who had arrived…

"Winter! Wiiiinnntteeer!" Came the voice of Bumblebee from the other side of the door of Winter's study, followed by the knocking of talons the six-year-old HiveWing against the wood. "Mom wanted me to let you know that it's time to head to the community hall!"

Winter groaned to himself.

That's right, Cricket. She was excited about tonight.

"Bumblebee, thank you, but I would appreciate it if you told your mother that I won't be coming," Winter replied, trying to sound polite to the dragonet.

But Bumblebee wasn't having any of it. Her talons continued to beat against his door.

"Mom was really clear: She wants you out of your room," Bumblebee insisted, knocking on the door again.

"I'm busy," Winter replied, turning back to his pieces of parchment while dipping a talon in his inkwell.

"Well alright," Bumblebee sighed. The clicking of her talons confirmed she was leaving, but not while saying. "Moooooommmm."

Sighing, Winter went back to writing. He knew Cricket would be back to insist that he come back.

At least the door was locked, so he would not have to come out.

Cricket, Swan, and SilentTongue wanted him to come to the Spring Equinox party. He was touched by their insistence. However, Winter was content with being in his room while the rest of the caretakers went to the gathering. It was less about him not enjoying the parties the town held at the start of the seasons and more about him just wanting to get as much work done.

Especially after a recent development during a visit into New Hope, the name of the village the Scavengers of the preserve had chosen. While he could not share his and the caretakers' advancement in the preserve with the public, Winter was excited about what had happened:

The New Hope leader and Winter had communicated through talon signs or a rough equivalent in the case of the scavengers.

Now, Winter wanted to capitalize on this advancement by attempting to develop more of this form of communication. To bridge the gap between the communication barriers that existed between scavengers and dragons.

The further he could advance this, the more he could shift Sanctuary's purpose away from being merely a preserve, a safe place for Scavengers to live, into a community that was the stepping stone in scavenger and dragon communication. Until then, to keep the attention of certain dragons away from the preserve: Winter, Swan, Silent, Cricket and the others would keep the true purpose of the preserve a secret.

But if being able to make progress on this form of communication meant that he needed to spend Spring Equinox to himself, so be it.

Nothing was going to keep him from his work.

Even if the Great Ice Dragon came barging through the door, he would not stop until he was satisfied with his work.

Suddenly, a series of seven knocks came from the other side of his door.

"Ohhhhhh Wiinnntteeeerrr!" Cricket's voice called out from the other side. Groaning, Winter turned his head back and was about to speak, until Cricket continued. "Swan and I are both respecting your privacy by knocking!"

Well, that was appreciative…

"But asserting our authority as your colleagues by coming in any way!"

…Wait, what!?

Moments later, Winter heard a massive **THUD**, followed the sound of his door falling off of its hinges and falling onto the ground with a crash. Swan, Cricket and Bumblebee walked into his study, Swan looking rather pleased with herself.

A few seconds passed of silence, and it took Winter that amount of time to realize his talons were gripping the ground in shock and his eyes were open wide, almost the size of dinner plates.

Finally, he calmed himself as he glared at his colleagues.

"Cri…Cricket! Swan! I just had that door painted!" Winter groaned to himself, looking down at the (rather expensive) door that was on the floor.

"I'll pay for it," Swan replied, the MudWing shrugging casually.

"I hope so," Winter sighed, before looking at Cricket as his brows furrowed sternly. "I said I wasn't going."

"And I said you are coming," Cricket replied, rubbing the dust from the lenses of her glasses. "Come on, you know you have lots of time before your next meeting with New Hope's leader."

"Yes, and I would like to get this done as soon as possible," Winter countered, turning back to his parchment and attempting to write down more information. "You, Swan and the others have a good time."

The sound of the HiveWing's talons clicking confirmed his longtime colleague was approaching him. As she looked over his shoulder, Winter tried his best to ignore her in his peripheral vision. But he could see the disappointed frown. He hated when Cricket did this, she was a kind dragon, someone Winter appreciated. They debated with each other, but she was a friend.

Because of this: he hated disappointing her, but this work was important.

"Well, we'd have a **better** time if you were there," Cricket insisted. "Pagona, Ibex, Lilly, and Stingray would love to have you there, Blue will be there and we have a special someone coming as well!"

Winter rolled his eyes when she mentioned someone "special." Last time she said that Sundew had ended up visiting Sanctuary.

Needless to say: Winter and the LeafWing had spent hours arguing…he couldn't even remember what they were talking about. It took both Willow, Sundew's mate, and Swan to break up the argument.

"I swear, Cricket, if this 'someone' is Sundew, I can assure you that my interest has not increased," Winter sighed as he rubbed one of his talons over his eyelids.

At this, Cricket smiled as she backed away.

"Oh, I can assure you, this 'someone' is **very** special," Cricket laughed.

Despite raising a brow, Winter did not look back. Instead, went straight back to writing. He hoped this would urge Cricket, Swan, and Bumblebee to leave him in peace.

Then, he felt a pair of talons reach out from behind him and cover his eyes.

Quickly, Winter held up his talons to touch the ones over his eyes…until he felt the cool scales that covered him. They were IceWing scales.

He even recognized the feeling of these scales.

A smile tugged it's way up his lips as he gently pulled the talons away from his eyes. After being able to see, Winter turned around and saw female IceWing, about his age, standing behind him. Her blue eyes gazed into his own, blue scales doted her white scales.

"Lynx," Winter whispered, his heart growing warm at seeing the IceWing who had become his beloved.

He was surprised but happy, to see her. In her last letter, she had said that she would be arriving two days from now and would spend two weeks in Sanctuary. The fact she was early, was a pleasant surprise for him.

Lynx's blue eyes showed the glint of mischievousness as she winked at him.

"You sure you wouldn't take time out of your schedule for me?" Lynx asked, playfully.

Turning his head back to his piece of parchment, Winter proceeded to roll up the parchment and stowed it away into his desk.

Maybe a few hours away from work would be nice.

"For you?" Winter responded, standing up from his workspace. "My schedule is always open."

* * *

Pappu!" Bobcat shouted happily from a corner of the Jade Mountain Academy library.

The sound of the dragonet's happy shouts dragged Winter from his memories, looking up from the parchment that was covered with Shadehunter's work on information about supposed Scavenger influence in the Sand Kingdom before the Scorching. Winter saw his son trotting through from an aisle of books over to him, the biggest grin on the dragonet's voice confirmed that something caught his attention.

The dragonet quickly jumped up onto Winter's shoulders and pointed at the aisle that he had just left.

"Cwicket book!" Bobcat insisted.

Winter chuckled to himself as he stood up.

"You really want that book?" Winter asked.

"Ywp!" Bobcat nodded quickly, that grin of his not lowering an inch.

Ever since they had visited the library with Alligator that day, Bobcat insisted on wanting to read the book on Scavengers (or "Reading Monkeys" as Cricket insisted on calling them) that Cricket had written. In the end, Winter could not deny his son's request.

Nor did he want to. Seeing the amazement in the baby IceWing's eyes made reading to him worth it.

Seeing the curiosity and excitement Bobcat expressed reminded Winter so much of Lynx, who was naturally a curious dragon who was always willing to learn. This was one of the reasons he would do anything to see his son's smile. Just like with Lynx, he was more than willing to put aside his work for his son. Being close to his son allowed Winter to be close to Lynx.

Yet, at the same time, being with Bobcat reminded him that the losses he endured in the past did not define his future. That he could move forward with his life and find happiness. Just like he had found his happiness in Sanctuary after the Battle of Jade Mountain.

"Well, alright then," Winter announced as he walked towards the aisle of Bobcat's favorite book, all the while giving the dragonet a smile. "Let's go get your book."


	9. The Cursed Ones

**Hello again, my friends!**

**This winglet's purpose is to answer a few questions that I have been skirting around in both the Winglets and Finding Peace, while also laying the foundations for something major in the future.**

**I hope everyone is safe, and that this Winglet is enjoyable for people in these trying times. As always, reviews are appreciated but not needed!**

**Now, without further wait, let's take flight!**

* * *

**Finding Peace: Winglets**

**The Cursed One**

* * *

It had been a short, but bloody, skirmish. Both the IceWings and SandWings had wounded during the fight. But the group of bandits Qibli and Hailstorm had ambushed suffered near-absolute casualties, with the few survivors fleeing from the battle while Qibli and Hailstorm's dragons locking down the area. All of the dragons from both the IceWings and SandWings tribes would recover from their injuries. Ultimately: Qibli found this battle to be a victory.

Especially when Hailstorm had managed to capture a bandit, a SandWing, alive and taken in for interrogation in the SandWing base camp.

It had been Hailstorm's intention to keep the bandit alive for interrogation and to learn more about the bandit clan their groups were dealing with.

At first, however, Qibli hated the idea of taking a prisoner. Not after what they had done. But, ultimately, Hailstorm had convinced him, which was odd since it was normally the other way around.

"_The more we know about this clan, the sooner we can plot a final strike…and bring an end to all of this."_

Hailstorm had made sense. Hours later, Qibli even fully agreed. The more they knew, the better they could plot their next attack.

And, with luck, Qibli could get an answer to this one question: _Why? _

As Qibli walked through the base camp, he struggled to focus on the present as his mind attempted to wander through his memories. He needed to keep calm during the interrogation. If he didn't focus, and lost control, then he would be a hindrance to everyone.

Making his way to a tent that had been set up as a place for the interrogation, Qibli nodded to the two IceWings who were stationed by the entrance. Stepping through, Qibli was met with the sight of the SandWing bandit crumbled to the ground. His wings were bound together, feet locked in chain links that prevented him from moving. The poisonous barb was also weighed down. The only defense he would have was his fire…but even then: It would do little good when he was in a tent that would come crashing in on him as well.

He was defenseless, at the mercy of two dragons…that would very much like him dead.

Qibli struggled to hold back his loathing for the pitiful SandWing before him, whose black eyes gazed up at him without fear…Seeing that the dragon had no fear almost made Qibli want to lash out at him.

But it was the expression of Hailstorm that kept Qibli calm: The IceWing held an expressionless gaze towards the SandWing. His deep blue eyes looked very tempted to bring an end to the SandWing's life. Yet he showed great restraint.

Given everything that had happened, what these bandits had done to Hailstorm, personally, Qibli kept his rage contained. For now, at least.

"Now that my counterpart is here," Hailstorm's voice spoke lowly, trying to sound calm and diplomatic. "We can start."

"About time," The bandit spat. "Thought you were going to make me die of boredom."

One thing was certain, this bandit was not afraid of them. The idea he was so close to death, all he would need to do was to give Hailstorm and Qibli a reason, was clear to him. Yet he seemed unfazed about this.

This wanted to make Qibli angry, but it made him confused even more so. Most bandits would try to barter for their lives and freedoms. That was what life was like in the Scorpion's den back when Qibli was a dragonet.

His mother, grandfather, and siblings were all cruel and ruthless. Yet, what defined them, he realized, was one thing: Fear. Fear for their freedom and lives. This fear drove them into viewing the entire world as a threat.

This bandit seemed to lack that fear, making him unlike other bandits…it was for that reason Qibli knew his personal grudge needed to be put aside.

"Why the border?" Qibli asked, pacing to the side of the SandWing, eyeing him carefully. "Of all the places you could raid?"

The bandit's gaze turned to him, tilting his head as he looked into Qibli's eyes. It was at that moment he realized: The bandit was reading him…the same way Qibli analyzed everyone around him.

Slowly, a grin crossed the SandWing's lips.

"Why not?" The bandit asked. "There's been lots of border crossings in the last few years. Plenty of IceWings traveling south."

"That would make sense for your SandWings," Hailstorm interjected. "Yet, your IceWings could just as easily attack in the far north, in the tundra. Why are they this far south?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" The bandit said, gazing at Hailstorm…giving the IceWing a wink.

_This dragon truly has a death wish,_ Qibli realized. Not a death wish, in the sense that he was arrogant…but it was like he was **asking** him and Hailstorm to slit his throat open with their talons. Qibli would not fall for this dragon's schemes.

"Your attacks were minimal about a year ago," Qibli said, pacing in front of the SandWing. "Your band always scared off dragons, taking the loot you could get. But you never killed…until a few months ago."

A few months ago, when the bandits had murdered an IceWing.

Not just any IceWing.

At this, the bandit's eyes brightened with realization…and he laughed…loudly, full heartily.

"Is that was this is about?" The bandit muttered. "You're angry that we killed that dragon? What was her name again…?" Slowly his lips curved into a toothy grin. "Ah yes…Lynx…**The Cursed One.**"

Hearing the name of Winter's mate, used in such away…after this piece of scum's group murdered her! He would not tolerate this!

A loud **SLAP** sounded through the air of the tent as the back of Hailstorm's talons made contact with the face of the bandit, knocking his head and neck into the ground. Qibli looked up at Winter's brother, and saw that the prince's light blue eyes showed a sign of rage at what the bandit had just said.

"Do **not** say that about her, ever again." Hailstorm muttered as he regained composure

"Well, my apologies," The bandit replied as a red ribbon of blood dripped down his cheek. Staring at Hailstorm, his black eyes had a glint of interest "You must be Prince Hailstorm…So…our intelligence was correct, regardless…"

"Excuse me?" Qibli said, his voice low as he walked dangerously close. "_Intelligence? _What are you talking about?"

"That she had married the exile…Prince Hailstorm's brother, which would explain why he is here." Slowly, the bandit's eyes grew dark, the smirk shifting to a frown. "She…had an egg, didn't she?"

Hearing this, Qibli struggled to keep his eyes from widening in shock. How…how did the bandits know about Bobcat?

"Oh well, my brothers and sisters will kill the dragonet later once they find out."

Qibli snapped, lunging forward, he wrapped his talons around the bandit's throat. The tips of his claws threatening to slice open the bandit's throat.

"Go ahead! Do it!" The bandit spat, his expression shifting to anger, his eyes almost begging Qibli to end his life.

"I'll make you pay first!" Qibli hissed, bringing the bandit's muzzle close to Qibli's. "I'll make you wish you were never hatched!"

"Go on!" The bandit goaded him. "You think that you have seen the true embodiment of fear?" Slowly, the bandit edged close to Qibli, so they were nose to nose. "Kill me now… Death will be a welcome alternative after everything I've seen…"

This, made Qibli stop. His eyes blinked as he gazed into the unafraid expression of the bandit in front of him. As he spoke, the bandit let his confident mask slip…and in doing so, Qibli was able to see that, indeed, the bandit was afraid. But the thing was: He wasn't afraid of Qibli.

Realizing this, Qibli felt his talons reluctantly pull away from the bandit. Not out of pity, but out of the realization that if there was something that could endanger every dragon under his and Hailstorm's command, then he needed to know.

Especially after what occurred with the blue mist.

"What are you talking about?" Hailstorm asked, walking up beside Qibli, likely feeling curious as well.

The bandit's smirk did not return to his lips, instead, he just glared at the two.

"You think: After Darkstalker…after the Pantalan menace…that you both have seen evil?" The bandit's body shuddered. "None of you know what **evil** looks like."

Qibli could not help but feel his Animus touched earring grow heavy when he heard Darkstalker's name mentioned by the bandit. Part of him wanted to reach up and touch it, but he refused to take his attention away from the bandit. Not when Qibli could barely read this dragon.

"What are you talking about?" Hailstorm pressed.

Then, just as quickly as his mood shifted previously, the bandit's expression became confident as he grinned up at the two, his teeth bared. He could not help but feel a familiar shiver run down his spine.

"It will take your queens…" The bandit whispered, hearing those words made Qibli's eyes widen as he remembered similar words.

_We will take your queens._

"What 'it'?!" Qibli demanded, resisting the shiver of fear running down his spine. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm not afraid of you, Qibli." The bandit spat. "I'd rather die now, and put an end to this."

Realizing that they were not getting anywhere with this bandit, Qibli glanced at Hailstorm, whose deep blue eyes stared back at him. As if waiting for permission.

Qibli nodded.

Hailstorm began to circle the bandit, ever so slowly. His tail slithering behind him as his IceWing tail blade scrapped the sandy ground beneath him.

"Do you regret killing Lynx, my sister in law?" Hailstorm asked the bandit, as he continued to circle the bandit.

The bandit nodded in response. Though, Qibli doubted it was sincere.

"I did…" The bandit muttered. "I regret killing her…" The bandit chuckled. "I regret not killing her the right way…I would have killed her **and** smashed her tainted egg."

"I see," Hailstorm muttered. "Thank you for your honesty."

The sound of claws swiftly slicing through the back of the bandit's neck were heard soon after. The SandWing's body fell onto the ground with a loud **thump. **No more movement, just silence.

Turning away from the corpse, Qibli stepped out of the tent, with Hailstorm following close behind him. Qibli would make sure that he would burn the bandit's body later, but now he needed to process everything he had heard.

While feeling relieved that one of Lynx's murderers was dealt with.

Hailstorm walked passed Qibli, making his way towards the border of the camp, it looked like he was ready to leave!

"Hailstorm!" Qibli called out to the IceWing prince. "I think you need to tell Queen Snowfall what we learned."

Hailstorm stopped.

"That's my intention," Hailstorm responded. "I'll let her know that we dealt with one of Lynx's murderers…while also requesting an investigation."

At least he was a few steps ahead of Qibli on that. When the bandit mentioned the bandits had "intelligence" on Lynx...he realized that the only way Lynx could've been targeted was if someone within the Ice Kingdom nobility was working with this bandit clan.

"Who would target Lynx?" Qibli asked, more to himself than Hailstorm.

With his back still turned, Hailstorm shook his head, all the while his eyes gazing at the ground.

"I don't know…" Hailstorm admitted. "But whoever it was, will suffer. Especially if they considered Lynx 'cursed.'"

Hearing this, made Qibli's blood boil when he remembered what the bandit had said about Lynx and, by extension, her son: Bobcat.

How was any of them "cursed?" Why would anyone think of Lynx that way, let alone her and Winter's own son?

"If they considered Bobcat 'tainted'…could the bandits have something against Lynx's family?" Qibli inquired to himself out loud. Hailstorm's head turned to the side to look at him briefly before the IceWing made a 'hmm' noise…clearly the question made him think.

"I'll let my second know she's in command until I get back," Hailstorm said, all the while deep in thought. "When I'm home, I'll see what I can find out about Lynx's family…"

Without a glance back, Hailstorm was in the air, flying for the IceWing side of the border. As he did, Qibli stared aimlessly at the Ice Kingdom's border in the distance. He thought about the night he and Winter had arrived on the border, racing desperately to find Lynx after her escort had been scattered.

He had joined this mission to help make the border between the two kingdoms safe for travel…but most importantly: to avenge Lynx, for Winter. While Winter couldn't avenge her, not willing to leave his month old dragonet, that did not stop Qibli from wanting to avenge the death of someone close to his best friend's heart.

Lynx was dead, but so was her immediate killer as well. He wouldn't kill anyone, anymore.

He would write to Winter, informing him that it was done. Hopefully, the bandits would be wiped out in a week or so. Then, he could return home to Possibility.

Home to Moon.

_Moon._

The thought of his mate made Qibli close his eyes and press his talons over his eyelids. He recalled the last conversation he'd had with Moon…and how he had left their house that night, without a word. Only to learn that very evening of Lynx's death, and requesting to Thorn that he lead the SandWing side of the offensive against the bandits.

All the while he had left Moon without telling her everything. Just, at the time, he was too frustrated to talk to her. They had exchanged words that he never realized he did not have the courage to say until he spoke them.

When he returned home…he knew there was much to talk about. Much he needed to explain.

But, there was somethings he would not…no…_could_ not take back. He just hoped he would have a better mindset to explain them.

For now, all he could do was focus on the present, and ensure the border was safe for IceWings and SandWings both.


	10. The Secret

**Finding Peace: Winglets**

**Beyond the Turning/Eyes of the Moon:**

**The Secret**

* * *

"Well, that should be the last conference for the day," Sunny exclaimed, upbeat as she rubbed her tired eyelids. "What a day…"

As if in agreement, Bobcat yawned loudly from his place on top of Sunny's head just as she said that.

Winter was tempted to agree with his former teacher/now co-instructor. Despite being in charge of the Scavenger preserve, Winter made sure he'd had his fair share of duties alongside the rest of his team. He was used to pulling all day shifts in Sanctuary, but he would be lying if he was not exhausted.

His eyes were tired and he could feel gravity starting to pull his head down. But, being disciplined and patient, he was not a dragon to give in to his body's demands all too easy (thank you very much.)

But he could not stop the growl of his stomach from confirming to Sunny that he was, indeed, hungry. This did not escape Sunny as the fourteen-year-old looked at him with an amused raise of her brow. Sighing, he nodded in agreement with her.

"There could still be one more," Winter pointed out while he flipped through some of the scrolls pilled in front of him.

"Or that would be the last group," Sunny responded.

"'ungry…" Bobcat yawned.

Winter looked up at his dragonet, who peered down at him with his light blue eyes. The dragonet was giving him _the look._ The very look that almost always broke his work ethic whenever Bobcat gave him the big, pleading, eyes.

It was at that moment, he knew that Sunny had won.

Groaning, he still glanced at the scrolls but waved his wing.

"Perhaps you could take Bobcat to the Prey Center, get him some dinner," Winter suggested.

"You're not coming with?" Sunny asked.

"Someone has to stay here in case there is one more group," He replied, gesturing to all of the scrolls in between them, the collective work of their students. Personally he wanted to spend some time with Bobcat and have a nice meal before going to bed, but technically conferences would not be finished for another hour.

As if on que, Winter heard the slithering of tails and clicking of talons against the stone floor outside of the cave. Looking up at Sunny, he gave a small smile, a silent way to say _'Told you so.'_

Sighing, Sunny agreed.

"Okay, fine," She said. "I'll get Bobcat something to eat, anything you want?"

"A cup of coffee would be nice…" Winter muttered. In the back of his mind, he remembered the leader of New Hope handing him the cup (somehow the Scavengers in New Hope had made a cup big enough to fit in his talons) of dark brown liquid.

He never expected such a bitter liquid, to be such a good wake up drink in the morning.

"I'm sorry?" Sunny asked, raising a brow.

"Hot water, I just need hot water," Winter corrected himself, forgetting that not all of the snacks the scavengers and his team shared were well known, as he pulled out a package of brown beans. He'd make the coffee himself when he had the water.

"Oh, okay," Sunny replied.

"Yuck…" Bobcat said when he recognized the bag. At this, Winter could not help but chuckle. He still remembered when his son ate one of the bitter beans.

"And this is Sunny's class. Tribal Cultures," Came a familiar cheerful voice that always managed to make Winter smile when he heard it.

Ah, so Peacemaker's mother, Hope, arrived for conferences after all. Moon had told him she would not be arriving for conferences. Knowing that the hybrid's mother had managed to arrive in time.

As much as he wanted to greet Peacemaker and Hope, instead, he focused on picking up all of Peacemaker's work and get himself ready to go over all of what he had done in Sunny's class (both before and during Winter's time co-teaching with Sunny.)

Sunny stood up and greeted the two. Eventually, she introduced him, though Winter was still focused on getting Peacemaker's scrolls in order.

"He'll introduce himself when he's finished grading…Which he should be finished _now._"

Not grading, just getting everything in order, he thought to himself. In response, he gave a wave of his wing to acknowledge both the new arrivals and Sunny's comment. Not long after, he heard Sunny and Bobcat leave the cave, leaving Winter alone with Peacemaker and his mother. He heard the two walk up to him.

With everything in order, Winter turned his attention towards Peacemaker. Seeing the dragonet, he gave him a smile. Granted he did not interact with Peacemaker as much as his clawmate, Alligator (who was always sharing valid theories on Scavengers), he knew Peacemaker was a hard worker. He'd seen his work, and how he had progressed.

After addressing the dragonet who had progressed so far during the term, Winter turned his attention to Peacemaker's mother. At that second he thought a ghost from the past had materialized before his very eyes. It was not what he saw, but who he saw before him that almost made his heart skip a beat.

Before him was a NightWing whose scales were almost as black as Moon's, like obsidian. She was a towering dragon. But all of these features were second to the fact that Winter recognized how the dragon held herself, her eye color, and overall demeanor.

As he stared into the dragon's eyes, she was looking at him with just as much shock…she recognized him as well.

It…it couldn't be. This could not be the same dragon from six years ago! The dragon whom he and his brother, Hailstorm, had encountered in the ice caves of the Ice Kingdom. The very dragon who had been trapped in a never-ending cycle of being frozen and unfrozen for the last two thousand years! The dragon he freed in the hopes of helping Moon, Qibli, and Kinkajou prevent the foreseen catastrophe of Jade Mountain's collapse.

The dragon he had ended up losing during his arrogant attempt to attack Peril.

The mother of Darkstalker himself,

"Foeslayer…" Winter said, his voice just barely speaking her name as the air rushed out of his throat. "…how…?"

He could not begin to describe what he was feeling right now. On the one talon, he was amazed to see Foeslayer. Rarely did he think about the mate of the last IceWing Animus and the mother of Darkstalker, but there were the occasional nights where Winter would be deep in thought as he worked and he would wonder how she was fitting in with the rest of the NightWings. Moon had written to him and said she'd changed her name, but that was it.

Then, on the other talon: He felt anger. Anger that she had left him and the others when they needed her most.

But the more he thought about her, the more thought in the back of his mind began to take root like a tree.

What was she doing here with Peacemaker?

Turning his eyes to look at the dragonet, Winter saw his student looking at Foeslayer with just as much confusion as he was. The way he stood close to Foeslayer…was the same way he had seen many dragonets in Sanctuary stand beside a parent.

That was when it clicked in his mind. Foeslayer was Hope.

But Hope…was Peacemaker's mother.

Peacemaker was six and a half years old, that's what his registration listed. He hatched a month before Darkstalker had awoken from his sleep in the remnants of the Agate Mountain.

Foeslayer, or 'Hope', as everyone called her, was freed by Winter days before Darkstalker's awakening.

The idea that 'Hope' had adopted Peacemaker came to his mind. But the way his scales were almost like Obsidian, the same color as Foeslayer, confirmed that they were related.

But Peacemaker was half RainWing. How, on the three moons, could Foeslayer have met a RainWing while imprisoned? How could she have had a dragonet as well?

It was not making any sense in Winter's mind. Everything before him said that Peacemaker was 'Hope's' son! Yet something was not adding up.

At least, things were not adding up…without the consideration of Animus magic's involvement.

Winter remembered what had happened to Hailstorm. His older brother had his entire identity stolen from him for two years by Queen Scarlet.

The former Queen of the SkyWings had made Soar, one of the identities of the RainWing, ironically named, Chameleon, create an enchantment that would turn anyone who wore an enchanted necklace into a female SkyWing named Pyrite. The dragon's entire identity (physical and mental) was dictated by that very necklace.

Winter knew this from experience when he put the necklace on himself.

While he had not worn the necklace for too long, he still remembered the strain on his mind as his identity slipping away. All of his memories, all the feelings he had, were gone the second he became Pyrite.

Hailstorm had had it worse. It took many days before Winter's older brother had his mind could recover from the trauma of having lived with a constructed personality and mind meant to keep him trapped.

As he remembered all of this, the easier it came for him to realize just how Peacemaker was related to Foeslayer.

Once he had reached the conclusion, his mind wandered back to the first, and only, time he had asked Kinkajou what had happened to Darkstalker the night of his defeat.

"_That's because you might not be cool about it," Kinkajou pointed out._

"_I'm always cool!" He protested. "Oh, that wasn't a pun, stop laughing at me. I'm serious. You guys are acting like you can't trust me."_

"_We know we can trust you to be a loyal friend and awesome dragon and stand with us when we need you, yes," Said Kinkajou. "But to let us handle Darkstalker our own way? We're not so sure."_

_Winter swept his tail through the pine needles. "He's really not coming back, though? Is he asleep under the mountain again? Are we sure he's definitely gone? He won't be back in another two thousand years or something?" _

"_Winter, he's gone." Kinkajou put one of her talons on his, looking him straight in the eyes. "He's never coming back. Your tribe is safe." _

Back then, he had accepted Kinkajou's answer. He believed her when she said Darkstalker was truly gone. He never doubted his friends on that.

But they had never told him how they stopped him.

Now he knew why.

Standing in front of him was not a dragonet who was hatched from an egg. He was indeed 'Hope's' son. But 'Peacemaker' was not a dragon. He was a disguise made from Animus magic.

Underneath this disguise: Was Darkstalker, himself.

"_When the term is over, and you are back in Sanctuary. I promise I will visit. Then, I'll tell you everything that happened that night."_

As he recalled what Moon had said to him that morning, he realized that she had said that not because she knew he was busy. Winter felt a wave of anger fill him, almost as if he were trapped in the middle of a volcano that was eminently erupting. This was why he was never told the truth by the others!

Moon wanted to tell him the truth, so long as he was as far away from Darkstalker as possible! She was still protecting him, after everything he had done! After every IceWing he killed, adult and dragonet! After enchanting everyone to trust him!

What had Darkstalker done during this time? Did he make this disguise himself? How many enchantments did he make while disguised as "Peacemaker" (in the back of Winter's mind, he had to bite back a growl at the cruel irony of the name.)

While he thought all of this, he could not stop his eyes from glaring at 'Peacemaker.' The disguise looked at his mother, the confusion (was it really confusing, or just an attempt to make Winter buy into the disguise?) still on his face.

Yet, as 'Peacemaker's' head turned, his and Winter's light blue eyes met…and something happened that made the IceWing's blood run colder than the harshest blizzard in the north.

'Peacemaker's' eyes suddenly shifted from confusion…to one of fear. A fear that made it seem like the dragonet wanted to shrink as small as he could to avoid Winter's gaze. It was the same gaze Bobcat had once when a scorpion had scared him.

It was genuine fear…something you could not fake.

That was when he realized, with horror, just how Moon, Kinkajou, and Qibli had stopped Darkstalker six years ago.

They stopped him, by doing the same thing Scarlet had done to Hailstorm.

Somehow, they had turned Darkstalker into Peacemaker…by completely changing his personality and body.

The question was, was it a willing transformation? Somehow, Winter doubted it was.

That was what scared him. It was the idea his friends had done the very thing they had all been fighting against. The very thing that had stolen his brother's identity.

Just as he tried to come to grips with reality, he heard someone speak. "I beg your pardon?"

Blinking, Winter snapped out of the shock and horror he'd felt and noticed that it had been 'Hope' who had spoken. Her words effectively kept his mind on reality. But it did not stop the questions that surface in his mind.

Slowly realizing that Peacemaker did not remember himself as Darkstalker, Winter knew that he could only go along with Hope's façade. He did not know the nature of the enchantment that turned Darkstalker into Peacemaker, but he was unwilling to ask these questions in front of the dragonet.

"Sorry, you just remind me of a dragon I knew a long time ago," Winter muttered. It was at that moment, as he breathed, that he'd realized he had not been breathing much. The more he breathed regularly, the calmer he felt.

"I get that a lot," Hope answered, shrugging her wings.

Despite this, however, he could see her looking at him as if she were sorry about something.

Was she sorry for leaving six years ago? Sorry that he found out that Peacemaker was, in fact, Darkstalker? Or did she pity the fact that the others never told him the truth?"

Whatever the reason was, he couldn't focus on that. He still had a job to do. And that was to go over the work that Peacemaker had done over the term.

What followed was an uneventful half hour.

While Winter shared Peacemaker's work, the dragonet would tell his mother everything that he'd done. During these explanations, he would look at the dragonet's expressions and the way he spoke carefully. He tried to see if there were any hints that Peacemaker was just a disguise, rather than an enchantment.

But the more he listened and watched, the more he saw how opposite Peacemaker was compared to Darkstalker. Whereas Darkstalker was charismatic and manipulative, Peacemaker expressed excitement and made his feelings known.

That entire half-hour, Winter knew he should have felt relief that Peacemaker was the opposite of Darkstalker. But in reality, he felt a heaviness in his heart. He thought of what his friends had likely done to make Peacemaker, and how they changed Darkstalker to do it.

Then he wondered: Had the others done the same thing to other dragons, turned them into different dragons against their will?

When the conference concluded, and Winter bid his farewell to Peacemaker and 'Hope' (the latter who had given him a small smile and a nod, as if to say that it was 'good to see you again') as they left the classroom.

Once they were gone, Winter felt his wings grow heavy and drop to his sides. Raising his talons to his forehead, he felt his head grow light with the realization of what he had just witnessed.

"Oh, Moon..." Winter whispered, trying to find his breath.

"Winter!"

Looking up, Winter saw the very dragon that he had been thinking of appear in front of the cave entrance. Her green eyes staring over at him, her breath was heavy as if she had just ran across the academy to see him.

For what felt like an eternity, he looked at Moon's green eyes. Neither moved. No words were shared.

Over his wrist, his golden bracelet that held the sapphire and Skyfire began to feel heavy. Reaching for his, Winter removed the bracelet from his wrist. Then he let his thoughts roam free.

"_Who is Peacemaker?"_

It was short, to the point. It was clear to him why she had rushed over from wherever in order to see him. She had likely witnessed him meeting Peacemaker and Foeslayer. Whatever the details of this vision were, he did not know. But she looked scared. Whether she feared for Peacemaker's safety or others, was unclear.

"Winter..." She whispered, her head lowered.

Winter didn't know what to feel right now. So many thoughts rushed through his mind, he could only imagine what Moon was hearing.

While this happened, Sunny had returned, with Bobcat climbing up her head and smiling over at him with that contagious grin that reminded Winter so much of the dragonet's mother.

Sunny looked about ready to greet Moon…but noticed the expressions between the two of them.

"Moon? Winter? What is it?" Sunny asked, concerned for her former students.

"Papu?" Bobcat asked, sliding off of Sunny and trotting up to him. Standing up on his toes, Bobcat pressed his front talons on his chest. The dragonet looking up at him with those bright blue eyes that reminded him of Lynx.

Winter managed a reassuring smile to his son. Whatever he was feeling right now, he would not concern his son with. Lowering his head, he pressed his snout onto Bobcat's forehead.

"We're fine," Winter said, managing a smile to Sunny. Then, he turned his attention to Moon, who was nodding at Sunny. "But Moon and I have something to talk about."

Sunny rose a skeptical brow at the two. Despite the founder being confused, she ultimately gave a nod to Winter.

"Stay with Sunny, okay?" Winter whispered to his son.

Despite the dragonet appearing disappointed that he could not go with his father, Bobcat gave a small nod before letting Sunny scoop him up into her warm wings. Turning back to Moon, Winter walked towards the entrance and walked passed her. In the back of his mind, he hated coming off as cold to Moon, who was still hearing his thoughts. He felt varying emotions: Anger, sadness…betrayal.

But he would not talk to her here, where everyone could overhear them. And he was not going to get angry with her.

Not matter what. She was still his friend. He would not allow his anger to push her away again, not like he had done six years ago.

But he needed to know the truth, all of it.

While Winter walked, Moon followed beside him. No words were exchanged between the two. The noise of the academy felt like muffled noise to Winter as he tried to keep his thoughts under control, to keep them from wandering. He wanted to put the bracelet back on, but he kept it off as a sign that he trusted Moon by seeing his mind. She needed to know he was not going to reveal to the world the secret he possibly discovered.

Once they had reached one of the entrances of the Academy, they took flight into the air. The thundershowers had ended, leaving a cold breeze in the air. As he flew, he could hear Moon's wingbeats close behind him as they flew to a flat area in the mountains, a good distance from the Academy.

After landing, Winter did not have the courage to turn and face Moon. Instead of approaching him, the NightWing remained where she had landed sitting patiently, waiting for him to speak first.

Ten minutes passed, the cold after shower breeze brushing against their scales. Then, Winter spoke.

"Who else knows?" Winter asked, still not having the courage to face her.

"Just me, Kinkajou, Qibli, Hope and Turtle," Moon said, her voice just barely above a whisper.

"'Hope,'" Winter whispered as Moon said the name Foeslayer had taken. "Unique."

"She chose it, hoping that life could be better…for her and her son," Moon said.

Winter turned around to face her, looking her dead in the eye but remained where he stood.

"You mean Darkstalker?"

"No, Peacemaker," Moon corrected him, her voice firm. "Darkstalker is gone, Kinkajou never lied about that."

"I can tell," Winter said, trying to keep his anger in check. "He is the exact opposite of who Darkstalker was…as if that was by design."

"Winter…"

"What was the enchantment?" Winter interrupted, not willing to be interrupted or deterred. "Is he wearing something that keeps him as Peacemaker?

"It was a strawberry," Moon said. For her part, she did not wilt under Winter's scrutinizing gaze as she said that. "We tricked him into eating it. The enchantment turned him into a year old dragonet that was half RainWing."

Even when she answered his question, he was not convinced that that was everything that was placed inside the enchantment. Then there was the fact that Darkstalker had been fooled into eating a strawberry, somehow he had a feeling Kinkajou was the one who came up with that plan.

Only Kinkajou could come up with a plan that was so crazy that it actually worked.

"What else?" Winter asked, raising one of his brows.

"What…?" Moon asked, blinking in confusion.

"What else was in the enchantment?" Winter clarified. "Do you remember what you said this morning? You promised me you would tell me _everything._"

Moon nodded, her eyes saddened as he spoke more, remembering the promise she had indeed made.

"Kinkajou…_we_ removed his powers, be they foresight, mindreading or Animus, removed his memories and made a personality where he was happy and kind," Moon answered. "We used one of the last scraps of Darkstalker's scroll to create the enchantment, Turtle suggested it because no other magic would affect him."

The more she explained, the more everything began to make sense to him. When Peacemaker looked at him with fear, in no way did he remember Winter from his time as Darkstalker. The dragonet, to his knowledge, had lived a normal life as he lived among the NightWing and RainWing tribes.

This knowledge should have made Winter relieved. Darkstalker was truly gone. In his place was a dragonet who was the exact opposite of what he had been.

_The_ Darkstalker was, truly, no more.

But this knowledge did not offer him a sense of relief or comfort. Instead, it made him scared.

If the others had done this to Darkstalker, had they enchanted other dragons against their will?

"Winter!" Moon gasped, her eyes widened in shock as she heard these thoughts.

It pained him to think this way of his friends, but it was a question he needed to ask.

"How do I know you never did this to other dragons?" Winter asked. "Did you do this to any of NightWings who might still agree with Darkstalker? What about the HiveWings who still supported Queen Wasp?"

"We never did anything like that, Winter!" Moon said, taking a step towards him.

But the moment she did, he stepped away from her. Moon's eyes were filled with confusion and sadness.

"Winter, do you remember what you told me? In the Night Kingdom?" She asked, her tail swishing back and forth nervously. "You told me the truth…you told me that Darkstalker had done evil things to your people. Back then, I didn't want to believe you, I denied everything you said. You were right! How you said everything scared me, but you were _right_! Even if he did nothing to me, he caused a plague that killed IceWings indiscriminately!"

"I know exactly what I said!" Winter snapped, walking forward two steps towards her before stopping. That brief moment, he felt the same anger he had felt all of those years ago. The anger towards his friends. The same anger and lack of patience that pushed himself away from his friends for six years.

The anger he had long tried to abandon.

But now, this anger was different. It was not out of discrimination towards dragons based on their species or not being believed by the dragon he had cared so much about. It was anger over what his friends had done…doing the very thing they had been fighting to stop.

Winter bent his head, trying to calm himself. He would not back down…but he would not push Moon away either. Not this time.

"Do you remember Pyrite?" Winter asked as he raised his head. "Do you remember what it took to find Hailstorm, and what the enchantment did to his mind?"

"Of course," Moon answered. She walked forward. He was tempted to back away from her but didn't. Instead, he allowed her to get closer. "What Scarlet did…it was horrible."

He did not doubt her words. Deep down he knew that Moon believed what she was saying.

But what was terrifying to Winter: Was what she was not seeing.

"Is Peacemaker like Pyrite?"

Moon's eyes widened as the words came out of his mouth. The second he said that, she opened her mouth to speak. But nothing came out. It took her half a minute to answer.

"He's…he's nothing like her!" She insisted. "He is his own dragon! We've never dictated his life!"

Yet, as she spoke…he could hear it: doubt. Her green eyes had once been so sure of what she had said, now they were filled with confusion. Eventually, she shook her head.

"Darkstalker is gone, though," Moon muttered. The one defense he felt was all she could use now. "There was no other way."

Somehow, Winter doubted that.

"You could have killed him," Winter pointed out. The suggestion made her look at him with horror. Despite feeling he could have said something different, he remained resolute. "I hate Darkstalker, for everything he did. But I remember what it felt like to be under an enchantment that took my identity away, even if it was brief. Moon, it was horrible. Darkstalker should have paid for everything he did. But to steal his identity…that's worse than death."

"It was the only way!" Moon insisted. "Winter, he was immune to magic! There was no other way to stop him!"

"Yet, you said you used his own magic to turn him into Peacemaker," Winter pointed out. "You had access to his magic…"

"We wanted to give him a fresh start! A happy life!"

"Just like Scarlet did to Hailstorm!"

Moon quickly turned away and walked a distance from him. When she was several feet away, her talons reached up for her head. Her tail thrashing out of frustration that he would not admit she was right.

He wondered, however, if this frustration had more to do with convincing herself she was right.

"Moon," Winter said. "What if…the enchantment breaks?"

Moon looked back at him. This time, her eyes were filled with certainty.

"It won't, there is no object to remove from him," Moon explained. "It's as I said: Darkstalker is gone."

"Like how Queen Ruby forgot her past life? You remember what Peril told us," Winter walked up beside her until they were shoulder to shoulder. "Dragons whose wills are strong enough can overcome enchantments." Looking at her. "You told us that Darkstalker had been conscious under the mountain for months before he was freed…somehow, he was strong and smart enough to survive that ordeal. Moon, what if he manages to break the enchantment?"

He was met only with silence from her. What he said was a thought Moon and the others clearly did not like to entertain. The more he said this, the more he thought of such a nightmare scenario.

What if Darkstalker returned? What would Darkstalker do after being tricked _twice_ by the dragons he loved and trusted? Winter did not know how Kinkajou managed to trick Darkstalker into eating an enchanted strawberry, but he knew for certain that Moon had been involved in the deception.

If the most dangerous Animus dragon returned, would he still view Moon as his friend? As much as he despised Darkstalker, Winter would not deny that the Animus truly cared about Moon.

Would this change though? With the knowledge that Moon had deceived him as Clearsight had, would Darkstalker be willing to be fooled a third time?

Beside him, Moon's head lowered her gaze at the ground. He could have sworn he saw tears form.

Realizing that he'd thought enough, Winter slowly attached the bracelet to his wrist. Effectively blocking Moon from his mind.

Walking forward, Winter opened his wings. He knew they had talked enough…there was nothing left to be said.

"Winter," Moon said, suddenly. Pausing, he folded his wings and looked back at her. Her green eyes filled with uncertainty. "What…what are you going to do?"

There was no point in asking 'about what?' He knew perfectly well what she meant.

"I'm going back to the academy, help Sunny clean up her cave so conferences can continue smoothly tomorrow, then I will take Bobcat to our cave and read his favorite story to him…then go to bed," Winter explained. "I will continue to help Sunny with conferences tomorrow, and the routine will continue."

Moon's eyes showed some relief over what he said. He knew she was afraid that he would reveal the secret of what happened to Darkstalker to the rest of the world. If Moon and the others had told him this six years ago, then he agreed: He would likely have revealed the truth to everyone and put Peacemaker at risk.

Regardless of the truth, Winter would never treat Peacemaker differently than he had up until now. It was not fair to blame the dragonet, regardless of how he was 'born,' with the crimes of his past life. He would treat Peacemaker as the rest of Sunny's students.

"Thank you," Moon whispered, grateful for everything. "I'm…sorry you had to find out this way."

"I want to make this clear, Moon:" Winter said. "I understand why you never told me. I do not blame you for that," He needed to make this point clear. So there were no misunderstandings for why he was angry. "But how you stopped Darkstalker…I don't think I could ever agree with. Not after what happened to Hailstorm. I know why you did it, but I don't agree with it."

"I understand," Moon nodded. "We…I…hope you can trust us again."

"I do trust you," Winter affirmed. He trusted his old Winglet with his life. That would never change. But in the back of his mind, the thought of Darkstalker returning hung over him like a cloud. "I just hope that, for the sake of everyone we know, the enchantment holds." Opening his wings, he prepared to take flight. "Because if it doesn't, I don't think he will be the same reserved dragon you once knew."

Instead of waiting for Moon to finish, Winter took to the night air. Descending towards the Academy's southern entrance, letting the cool night breeze fill his nostrils.

Just now, did he feel that his throat had constricted. His eyes stung as tears tried to seep through the corners of his eyes. Everything that had transpired filled his mind and started to crash down on him like rain.

Peacemaker had been Darkstalker.

His friends had enchanted a dragon against his will.

Peacemaker was like Pyrite.

What if Darkstalker returned?

What if Darkstalker made another plague?

What…would happen to Bobcat?

He desperately tried to shake these thoughts from his head. He didn't want to think of the alternatives. Eventually, he would speak to Moon again, when his head was clearer.

But now, he just wanted to pick up his son into his wings…read Bobcat his favorite story, go to bed, and get ready for the next day. Anything to shake off the uneasy thoughts that now plagued him.

* * *

Moon watched Winter fly back to the academy. Sitting down, she watched his white scales reflect the silver light of two crescent moons in the night sky. Alone, she reflected on everything that had been discussed.

Despite everything said, his thoughts confused and sad, Winter had been calm…he hadn't lashed out at her.

The vision she had not long ago showed him meeting Hope and Peacemaker, and making the connection of who the latter was. She did not see anything afterward, but she feared the worst. In the end, the worst did not happen. Winter understood, and he would not do anything to hurt Peacemaker out of retaliation.

She trusted him…just as he trusted her, at least up until this point.

She tried to look into the future, to give her any inclination of what Winter would say to her tomorrow. But the visions would not come.

That meant, like with the vision she had so suddenly of Winter a half hour ago, that whatever happened next her vision would happen just as the event occurred.

If this happened only once, she would not be nervous. Instead, this was not the first time her visions had happened just before an event. As of late, since her return home from her diplomatic missions, her visions came slow and just before the event, not days before.

The vision she'd had of Hope's arrival was not supposed to happen for another two days…yet she had arrived sooner than anticipated. She'd hoped to keep Winter distracted during Hope's visit, so he wouldn't discover the truth.

But he had…and the secret she, Kinkajou, Qibli, and Turtle had kept was revealed.

Yet, Winter's assurance brought ease to her mind.

The questions he'd asked, however…did not.

How he compared Peacemaker to Pyrite struck her heart. She wanted to be angry at Winter for suggesting such a thing! Yet, the more she thought about it…the more she saw the parallels. While Kinkajou had laid out the words of the enchantment, Moon had helped her. Turtle was the one to suggest it as well.

They had dictated Peacemaker's personality…and she had tried to guide Peacemaker down a path that she had seen in a vision.

She still believed in wanting to give Darkstalker a second chance, to live a happy life free of the pain of his past. But the more she thought about it…the more she realized that Winter was right: Barely anything of Darkstalker was left. His personality had been rewritten, the same way Hailstorm had been.

Even with Darkstalker's power in their talons, did they really have the right to kill him though? Even if Winter was right, and Darkstalker would die himself, would it be justified to kill him?

All of these thoughts, Moon couldn't decide.

That's why she insisted that she and the others had been right. Peacemaker was happy…

That's all that mattered.

Three Moons, she would still look to the future and guide her friends to the best possible future.


	11. The Bloodline

**Hello, my friends! This Winglet takes place around the same time as the events of Chapter 24 of Finding Peace, the upcoming chapter of the story. Here, the plotline along the Sand Kingdom and Ice Kingdom border reaches its conclusion. **

**Now, let's take flight! **

* * *

**Finding Peace: Winglets**

**The Bloodline**

* * *

It had taken days to fully scout the bandits' main encampment. Even though both Qibli and Hailstorm's dragons outnumbered the bandits ten to one, Qibli and Hailstorm's second in command wanted to make sure they knew the full scope of their enemy's fortifications. Even with most of their fellow criminals dead in the freezing sands and the snow, the bandit's fortification had been placed in a valley that gave the bandits a perfect view of any attackers coming within ten miles.

Thanks to these scouting runs, Qibli was able to deduce that the fortification had layers of protection in the form of traps when he noticed how the bandits seemed to avoid certain areas of their own hideout.

The third night was when Qibli gave the order to strike.

At the changing of the guard, the SandWings and IceWings attacked the bandits quickly and hard. Qibli had ordered his ambushers to burrow under the sand and slowly move towards the fortifications. Scaling the walls, by talon, his SandWings eliminated the sentries before they even had the chance to sound an alarm.

By the time the alarm had been sounded, Qibli, his SandWings, and their IceWing counterparts had already arrived in full force. In seconds the walls were breached and the bandits' numbers slaughtered down to a mere twenty.

Things got worse for the bandits when reinforcements from the north arrived: in the form of Prince Hailstorm himself and a group of IceWing soldiers who froze any dragon that was unfortunate enough to be caught in their way.

Eventually, when only five bandits were alive and surrendered: the battle was over, and burn down operations began when Qibli, in a rare moment of letting his anger take control, gave the order to burn the hideout to the ground. As he and his SandWings did just that, the hideout burned so hotly, that Qibli hoped the smoke could be seen from both Queen Thorn's palace and the Ice Kingdom.

Once he had let all of his anger out of his system, Qibli and the others departed for their camp and watched the smoke and embers rise into the night sky. The SandWings celebrated with their IceWing allies, the latter of whom were much more silent than their SandWing counterparts, but still took part in the celebration regardless after months of working with them.

All the while, Qibli stood on the outskirts of the camp, and watched the smoke rise. In the back of his mind, he knew he shouldn't revel in destruction. But the images of Winter's sobs and cradling Lynx's body flashed in his mind. Every time they replayed, he closed his eyes as pity consumed him.

No matter what happened, he still loved Winter. He loved him as much as he loved Moon. Seeing the strongest dragon he knew to break down into tears and sobs broke his heart. That was why he immediately volunteered for this mission when Thorn announced her and Queen Snowfall's joint mission, it was why he was willing to leave the Sand Kingdom immediately and not return to Moon in Possibility.

It hurt him that he left Moon as he had after their argument…but he could not let anyone else take command of the SandWing side of the operation. He needed to do this for Winter, while he raised his dragonet.

The crunching of freezing sands behind him drew Qibli's attention as he looked back to see Hailstorm approaching.

Hailstorm, of all dragons, knew how Qibli felt. After all, Lynx had been his sister in law. Qibli always regretted that he never got to know Lynx as Hailstorm had, but he knew the impact she had on Winter.

As the Prince stood beside him, Qibli saw him reach for a scroll that had rested in a sling. Pulling it out, Hailstorm, without looking away from the smoke and embers in the night sky, handed it to Qibli. Curiously, he took it.

"You arrived just in time," Qibli said as he glanced at the scroll with a curious brow raised.

"Couldn't let you be the only one to see this to the end," Hailstorm chuckled. Though, after that, the IceWing grew serious. "Her Highness was more than willing to let me look through the census archives of the Ice Kingdom. She and Lynx were rivals, but friends first."

"What did you find?" Qibli asked while breaking the seal that held the parchment together.

Hailstorm's silence made Qibli glance at him, the Prince simply glanced at the scroll. Raising a brow, Qibli unraveled the scroll and began to read the contents. On it, Qibli saw Lynx's entire family history stretching back to five hundred years. There were many things Qibli disliked about IceWing culture, but he did admire that they were good record keepers.

"What am I supposed to be looking for, Hailstorm?" Qibli asked, looking through the entire scroll of names and family trees. It was amazing how far Lynx's family had come within the last century. Once just a humble family on the lowest of IceWing society, only to rise through the nobility in a few decades.

Amazing to look at, but no reason to suspect why Lynx, of all dragons, was targeted.

"Look at her maternal bloodline," Hailstorm suggested. "Two hundred years ago."

Qibli did that, looking at Lynx's mother's name and her mother's bloodline back several hundred years.

Nothing out of the ordinary…until he spotted the name of one dragon.

"Lapis?" Qibli blinked in confusion. "That's…a SeaWing name, isn't it?"

"It is," Hailstorm nodded. Pulling out another scroll, he handed it to Qibli, who quickly took it and opened up the scroll. "Lapis was the daughter of an IceWing and a SeaWing. When she was older, she joined her mother's tribe while the rest of her siblings remained with the IceWings."

When Qibli opened the new scroll, he saw that it had SeaWing names with years underneath them. It was a SeaWing census.

"How did you get this?" Qibli asked.

"Queen Coral was willing to give me census scrolls about Lapis' bloodline, she always liked Lynx when she served as Queen Snowfall's representative to the SeaWings and was friends with Princess Auklet," Hailstorm explained. Glancing at him, Hailstorm continued. "Look at Lapis descendants…I'm sure you'll recognize one of them."

And so Qibli did…he traced Lapis' bloodline straight to the descendants who would be alive today.

That's when he saw one name that stuck out to him and made Qibli's mouth fall open.

One of Lapis' descendants was a SeaWing who was named "Surf of Adderin."

Son of a scorpion…that couldn't be!

"Are you saying…?"

"Surf and Lynx, while distant, share the same bloodline," Hailstorm answered. Qibli looked up at him, his black eyes blinking in surprise. They were silent for the longest time until Hailstorm continued. "Don't you find it strange, that the bandits murder Lynx? Then, a few weeks ago, we are visited by one of her distant relatives, who knew what that lantern was and had magic that could protect us from it? The Blue mist, the…chant that we were forced to repeat? And now we find out they are related?"

"It's not a coincidence," Qibli shook his head. "Somehow, they must have known about that relation!" He said, gesturing to the burning hideout in the distance. "Do you think Surf had a talon in her murder?"

"If he did, why did he help us?" Hailstorm pointed out.

The rational part of Qibli knew that Hailstorm was right. Surf did not have a talon in her death, he read his expression clearly. Surf was mysterious, maybe arrogant enough not to answer Qibli's question, but he was not a bad dragon. On the contrary he seemed like an honorable one, even. There was no way he would have killed Lynx.

On the other talon, he still remembered how curious Surf had been about Darkstalker, how he had been defeated. It was difficult reading Surf, but it looked like he really wanted to know.

Surf couldn't have been involved in Lynx's murder. But the mystery surrounding the SeaWing with peculiar magic still bugged Qibli even now. It wasn't that he couldn't read Surf that bothered him, but that he seemed to be outside of anyone's jurisdiction.

"What do we do now?" Qibli asked, changing the topic and focusing on the task at talon. "The bandits are dead, Lynx is avenged."

"I think we should take time to scout the area the next few days," Hailstorm suggested. "Make sure we did a thorough job. Afterward?" Hailstorm rubbed his eyelids. "I owe my brother and nephew a visit."

Qibli nodded, remembering that it had been a long time since Hailstorm and Winter had spoken with each other in a relaxed setting. For Qibli, it had been even longer. He wanted to see Winter, but he needed to finish things here.

And he owed Moon a much-needed conversation.

"Right," Qibli said as they turned back to the camp. "Perhaps we could see him together?"

"That would be good," Hailstorm nodded, smiling. "Though, I'm not sure he'll believe me when I tell him about how skilled you are."

"Oh, I know," Qibli laughed. "But that's just one of his many charms."

With that, the conversation drifted into friendlier topics. Lynx's death was avenged, now they could focus on other topics and the future. There were still mysteries, but those could wait for the next day.

When everything was finished here, Qibli had every intention to return to Possibility. He would see Moon, and talk to her. Even though he had left her on bad terms, he would salvage their relationship. He loved Moon, and that love was worth fighting for.

If, and when, he salvaged their relationship: maybe he could convince her to focus on the present, not the future. Then who knows? Maybe they could reach out to a dragon they both loved deeply.


End file.
